


Reunion

by Outerbluefox



Series: Pangea Mugen [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Marvel, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Continuation, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy landscape?, I should probably label this whole series as AU, Part of Series, don’t know why I’m making these tags when I haven’t before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: This is part of a series (most of what I write is) and there are a lot of references to past works and characters and events I’m not sure if someone can just jump into this part :/I’ve actually wanted to write something involving She-Ra pretty much since the show started but I had this this thing where I wanted to be up to date with a series and the same goes for Catradora’s relationship. Don’t know why it just feels right depending on the series and now that I finally have my self-imposed reason to eventually have them eventually interact with Korrasami because that’s how my brain works.There are some series where I’m not as concerned about being up to date with if the story doesn’t seem like a selling point to me like Overwatch or whatevers actually been going on in CW Supergirl.Also I’m doing the label a characters name when they talk thing because it’s a little easier to get the flow going for me and I have been wanting to try it
Relationships: Adora - Relationship, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Danielle Cage/Lucy Rand, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Pangea Mugen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series (most of what I write is) and there are a lot of references to past works and characters and events I’m not sure if someone can just jump into this part :/ 
> 
> I’ve actually wanted to write something involving She-Ra pretty much since the show started but I had this this thing where I wanted to be up to date with a series and the same goes for Catradora’s relationship. Don’t know why it just feels right depending on the series and now that I finally have my self-imposed reason to eventually have them eventually interact with Korrasami because that’s how my brain works.
> 
> There are some series where I’m not as concerned about being up to date with if the story doesn’t seem like a selling point to me like Overwatch or whatevers actually been going on in CW Supergirl.
> 
> Also I’m doing the label a characters name when they talk thing because it’s a little easier to get the flow going for me and I have been wanting to try it

In the world of Etheria, magic thrived and so did it’s people, it wasn’t always like that as people known as the First Ones came and tampered with the Planet’s magic, soon followed by the invasion of the Hoard.  
Etheria would eventually be saved by the worlds Princesses and Adora also known as She-Ra who saved their world with the one she loves, her girlfriend Catra, who was previously on the opposing side, the two have had a complicated past, along with complicated feelings.  
In the end the love they have for each other saved the universe and they are now sleeping beside each other cuddled up and warm in a tent.  
Months after the big merge with so many worlds many people found themselves somewhere new or suddenly surrounded by new faces as is the case with most people stories now, Adora and the ‘Best Friend Squad’ each worked together to find their friends and more efforts to help lost Etherians as they find each other over the course of the months during Korra, Asami, Max and Chloe’s adventures and down time so far.  
They have been reunited with most of their friends so far.

[Catra]: “Hey... Adora...”

Adora just mumbles to herself.

Catra brushes the hair from Adora’s face.  
“Not gonna wake up yet?”

Catra kisses Adora’s forehead.  
Catra then kisses her cheek.  
Catra then kisses Adora’s nose.  
Catra then kisses one of Adora’s closed eyes.  
Adora finally opens her eyes with more mumbling. 

[Catra]: “Good morning.” She says in a warm and gentle tone.  
“Finally starting to wake up?”

[Adora]: “Mmm, maybe if you keep kissing me I’ll wake up”

[Catra]: “is that so?”  
Catra accepts Adora’s challenge.  
She is normally more nervous when it comes to showing affection but when they’re alone she has been showing affection a lot more when they’re alone, just still easily embarrassed in front of others. Adora on the other hand very much enjoys teasing Catra who has a weakness for being called cute.

Adora slowly wakes as Catra presses her lips to hers, Adora slowly wraps her arms around Catra, reaching to her hair and ears.

“Hey, don’t play with my ears like that!” Catra playfully whines.

“I can’t help it, you’re just so cute.”

“Shush, I’m not cute.”

“Yes you are.”

Catra responds by taking her pillow and planting it to Adora’s face.

Adora retaliates by turning Catra over so that she’s on top and kisses her.

With a giggle, Catra wraps her legs around her girlfriend and starts purring, their breath on each others their lips and necks, Adora’s hand play around with Catra’s hair and one of her ears while the other slowly travels to Catra’s thighs, the magicat’s tail brushing against Adora’s teasing hand. 

***

Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon and her boyfriend Bow the other half of the best friend squad are outside, Bow making breakfast with for everyone and Glimmer playing with Melog Catra’s magical pet cat.

Bow gets a couple of arrows that open up into forks and spoons.  
“Wow those two are really sleeping in huh?”

Glimmer tries feeding Melog, not sure if they even need to eat.  
“Do you think they need to eat? I’ve never seen Catra feed them.” 

“Maybe yo can try fe-“

“FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!!”  
“Adora shush!”

Glimmer stands up started at Adora’s battle cry, she teleports into their tent, Bow on the other hand just stays there continuing cooking and tosses a piece to Melog who just kinda looks at the food.  
Glimmer teleports back out and sits down to Melog again, quiet. Expect for “Why does she keep shouting it?”

Bow seems to know full well what happened.  
“Again?”

Glimmer just looks to him without saying anything.

Catra and Adora step out of their tent silently heading to the others.  
Bow is cheerfully avoiding any awkward landmines as if this has happened before.  
Melog moves from the queen to Adora and Catra laying on both of their laps.

The Best Friend Squad, like Korra and Asami are also establishing connections with new communities, they are to meet with the king of Wakanda and help out with a situation.  
Thay have stayed the night nearby for a quick camping day to themselves.

Bow attempts to break the silence. “Sooo... you ready to go exploring?”

Adora clears her throat, “Ye-yeah the scenery is very... very pretty and umm.”

“Look!” Catra interrupts “This wasn’t the first time we’ve walked in on each other and as long as Adora keeps shouting ‘Greyskull!’ It certainly won’t be the last.”

“Hey!” Adora protested out for a second. “Well, yeah actually, I’m just so use to saying it you know?” She chuckles quietly to herself nervously.

“Well, I did barge in not thinking about what happened last time and knowing you were both still... ‘sleeping’ in.”  
Glimmer confides, “But you don’t have shout for the ‘Honor of Greyskull!’ every time you turn into She-Ra, do you?”

“Well, no, but it’s in honor of Mara and a habit-look do we really have to talk about this!?”

“Anyone liking breakfast?” Bow is trying to change the subject, “I thought I might’ve added too much of that honey Perfuma gave us.”

Catra scarfs down her meal, and gets up on her feet.  
“Okay! How much time do we have before we have to meet up with the king?”

“We still got time before we have to go, I guess we can still relax or look around.” Glimmer answers, “What do you have in mind?”

Catra points up at a hilltop with an odd looking tree.  
Catra reaches the tree first, it looks more like some kind of arts and crafts creation, it’s as hard and sturdy as a tree but it feels like a scratching post while the top of it looks like it’s growing fruit shaped pillows.  
Melog plants themselves next to Catra and waits for her to do something.  
She slowly places a hand on the tree and starts scratching it, Melog joins on the scratching.

“Uh Catra?” Adora tries to get Catra’s attention “wohoo?” Adora shrugs and out of curiosity wonders why cats like scratching so much, and scratches the fabric tree next to her love.  
“This is kinda relaxing.”

“You think so?” Catra asks with some cheer in her voice, she wraps her tail around Adora’s waist as they scratch together. 

Glimmer and Bow watch from behind.  
The queen raising an eyebrow at the sight, “Are we really doing this? Bow- huh? Bow?”  
Bow is already at the scratching post tree, examining it  
“...really?” Glimmer sighs and joins everyone, teleporting to get the fruit pillows.  
“Huh, these feel nice.” Glimmer can’t help but squeeze the pillows gently.

***

The Best Friend squad later move on to their destination while keeping Catra from getting distracted by more of those fabric trees driving or flying past them on a small hover boat.

the gang sees a herd of grounded birds, chocobos and 2 or 3-headed ostriches racing each other to open fields with rock in strange formations like looping tracks and spiraling ones.  
Floating islands with quant cottages, connected by cobble bridges past that is their destination a breathtaking golden city Wakanda.

Takes a photo with a pad at the vista “Wow.... this is beautiful.” 

On reaching the entrance they are greeted by 2 women with shaved heads and spears.  
“Greetings, we are the Dora Milaje we are the royal guard of the King of Wakanda, King T’Challa is expecting you,” one of them says, “this way please.”

The Best Friend squad walk past the Wakandan people going through their day to day, they see someone holding up beads on their wrists which display video images.  
Bright and colorful clothes and drapery on the persons and decorating homes.  
There are couple of panther statues the area and cat folk or tabaxis, walking around and playing music with Wakanda musicians. Catra wonders with the king also being known as Black Panther meant that the cat people are a natural part of Wakanda or the tabaxis just like the aesthetic.  
The women escorting them then explain that it’s more of the latter and that Wakanda actually use to isolate itself from the rest of the world but the merge is actually the first in their history they shared their home with so many, there were fewer people not native to Wakanda that did live there but the merge brought many homes and towns fused in.  
For a few seconds Catra had confused the tabaxis for magicats like her but based on what she saw in the first few months in Pangea Mugen forming, magicats have more human-like faces compared to a tabaxi.  
There are also numerous water benders also going on the day to day while others can be seen putting on a show with their bending on fountains and rivers.

Bow takes in the sights of the technology at display one being something that changes a persons clothing almost instantly and another is a kind of glove someone points with at a small house, the glove projects an energy hand that reaches the rooftop and picks up a ball retuning it to the physical glove, the person holding the glove gives it to their kid next to them.  
“Entrapta would love this place” Adora says, “I can just hear her going crazy with this place.”

“Wooow! Oooh! What that!? Oh so advanced!”

[Adora]: “Yeah like that, that’s a really good Entrapta impression.”

The other 3 look at each other confused.  
[Glimmer]: “I don’t think any of us said that.”

[Clank]: “Entrapta please, people are stareing.”

[Bow]: “There she is but what is she doing here? I thought she was at that other city with all those scientists.”

[Catra]: “And who’s that little walking toaster with her?”

Entrapta is about to crash into a bunch of equipment when Clank throws something at her.  
It creates a large blue sphere of energy that slows her down and the little robot pulls her away from the tech shes infatuated with and about to crash into.

[Glimmer]: “Oooh, I know that robot, when I dropped her off she immediately jumped to him and just started asking a bunch of questions.”

After Entrapta is pulled from an accident she notices the four and waves.  
Glimmer decides to give the little robot a hand.

[Entrapta]: “Isn’t this place amazing? Their technology is so advanced theres so much advanced technology in his world, just look at this guy!”  
She lifts Clank up presenting him to everyone.

Clank responds with a simple hello.

[Catra]: “Sorry if Entrapta’s been causing you any trouble she can be... intense.”

[Clank]: “Yes be that as it may, she also has wonderful mind. I’ve never seen anyone so passionate for knowledge, not to mention the way she sees the world, like you said.”  
Clank looks at Entrapta and they both say “Imperfections are beautiful.” And the both have a laugh. For some reason rather sinister sounding laughs.

[Clank]: “Hehehehe”

[Entrapta]: “Hahahahaha.”

[Clank]: “Hehehehe”

[Entrapta]: “Hahahahaha.”

[Clank]: “Hehehehe”

[Entrapta]: “HAHAHAHA.”

The Best Friend squad and their escorts stare in silence and look to each other.

***

Entrapta and the rest of the group catch up with what’s happened recently while making their way to the Wakandan Royal Palace and explain how a girl named Max Caulfield was the source of all the many worlds fusing together but even with her help there doesn’t seem to be a way to unfuse them.

[Catra]: “I’ve heard stories about some of the different worlds people came from I’ve seen enough people still marveling a blue skies and clean air.”

[Bow]: “Wow... I can only imagine what’s going on in her head.”

[Adora]: “Yeah, what’s she like?”

[Entrapta]: “She’s almost as small as me I guess.”

While Bow tries to get a more practical answer out of Entrapta, Catra can’t help but compare this Max’s story to hers affecting an entire world with different intents.  
She can feel her heart sinking at the thought.

Adora notices, she can tell what Catra is most likely thinking. “Are you okay?” She holds Catra’s hand

“Guess theres no point in hiding it is there?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Catra’s face softens a bit and she moves closer to Adora. “It sounds like an accident on this Max’s end, but it wasn’t... it wasn’t for me.”

The 2 women talk quietly amongst each other, “You’re still working on yourself Catra and you worked hard to make things right.”

Catra nuzzles her head to Adora’s neck and shoulder.

One of the Dora Milaje speak up “King T’Challa is just past this door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to admit, the reason I brought tabaxis into this was because I remembered this fic wrong  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662861  
> Using text speak while doing something else and heard “cat face” and “slippers” and my mind filled the blanks cause listening and doing others things hard.  
> The idea was to just make T’Challa more of a cat person and play it up in a dumb way but I went back to check if I remembered it correctly and I didn’t and it seems like too dumb idea.
> 
> I realized while writing Clank and Entrapta probably would be friendly with each other consider Clank was originally going to be a war machine and ended up “defective” and according to her, imperfections are beautiful :)  
> Think these fics are going to be one chapter, last time I did multi chapter I stayed up past christmas eve and my brain couldn’t function enough to put anything in the notes.  
> And I don’t really have the confidence I thought I did I hate how long it takes me to make these.
> 
> I was going to plan on not posting any chapter until the whole thing was done but I kind of just change my mind is it typically harder for people to finish unless they pose a chapter? I just don’t like leaving something unfinished for too long and I usually don’t go as fast as I want to.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Friend squad make there way further in the royal palace into the main throne room.  
It is adorned with waterfalls surrounding golden pillars along the walls, decorative plants complimenting them and 2 panther statues with the main throne.  
There multiple seats around set up for meeting but there a few people sitting in them now who look to just be relaxing, theres a large furry bean bag chair between some of them, Korra and Asami are there seemingly observing a conversation between king T’Challa some holograms and 4 other people,  
there kids are playing by the pools of water.

The Dora Milaje introduce Queen Glimmer and her friends to their king, in a thin suit embroidered design complemented with a necklace of sharp teeth.  
“Ah it‘s good to finally meet with you four I’ve heard great things about the heroes of Etheria, and now that everyone is here, introductions are in order, I am T’Challa king of Wakanda and these are my friends

He introduces the 4 people and kids he was talking to as Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and their daughter Danielle Cage. Danny Rand, Mercedes Misty Knight and their daughter Lucy Rand also.  
The 4 of them refer to their group ad The Defenders.  
Then Korra and Asami but before he can finish introducing their polar bear dog Naga, Catra quickly makes herself comfortable not realizing the large fuzzy bean bag chair she jumps on is actually the polar bear dog Naga curled up sleeping.  
On landing, Naga’s head spikes up awake and gives Catra a quick closed mouth bark.  
The magicat reacts by leaping off the massive dog and clinging onto Adora’s face and torso and gives Naga a hiss Melog does the same. Just a second later Catra’s ears flop down in embarrassment and slowly climbs off Adora.

Jessica raises an eyebrow, “This might be a long day.”

Korra pets Naga, “don’t wory Naga’s really strong just ask permission next time?”

Catra laughs nervously, “Right...”

Glimmer move the conversation along, “So, Wakanda is very beautiful, I’m curious if the floating islands are apart of it or they’re from another world?”

[T’Challa]: “They are not part if Wakanda no, but they don’t seem to be inhabited either they just contain nature. We call them the sky gardens, I’ve seen a bit of Bright Moon but not in person, I would love to visit when we have the time, but first.”  
He has the same set of beads as the others and presses them to create a hologram in the center of the room displaying a diagram of the nation.  
“Like so many of us our homes have gone through sudden incredible changes, chunks of entire cities are randomly fused with others or relocated. For Wakanda however a separated part of our land has been found relatively nearby but it is surrounded by many dangers.

[Jessica]: “That’s why you called us? You want us to reclaim a part of your nation? I’m a PI and a mother, don’t you have an army for this?”

[Luke Cage]: “She has a point we usually help out the little people that get forgotten while you Avengers typically go off and save the world.”

[Mercedes]: “So are we gonna forget the times we joined in on saving he world?”

One of the holograms that T’Challa was talking to before speaks up, it is Tony Stark.  
“Thing is there were signatures found in scanning that chunk of Wakanda, T’s sister and my database found, some of them matched you four but combined as in possibly your daughters.”

[Danny]: “You want to run that by us again?”

The other hologram speaks, Thomas Light, “Your kids are with you yet readings are suggesting dna signatures that would be your children I would like to ask your permission to perform a quick scan on them.”

[Jessica]: “This is crazy, you expect us to believe this?”

[Asami]: “Considering everything that’s happened, you don’t think theres a possibility? Korra and I like with a girl that can rewind time.”

As she says that a speeding blue blur steps in between everyone and with an awkward stare at everyone, he quickly barks out “food!” “Where?”

T’Challa points him to a direction asks a Dora Milaje to escort him.

[Korra]: “Oh hey Sonic”

Sonic runs out but quickly back after hearing her.  
“Hm? Do I know you? I’m pretty good with faces, just not names and you called to me very casually.”

[Korra]: “We met the other day, there was a big tower all destroyed?”

[Asami]: “You and two other people were running real fast turning giant worms into sheep?”

Sonic blinks repeatedly 

[Mercedes]: “Worms into sheep?”

[Korra]: “and before leaving Varrick said you looked like a cyclops... wait.”  
The Sonic they met before was different, looking a little bigger and the shape of his eye being very peculiar, a monoeye with 2 pupils.  
The Sonic in front of them now is smaller, has 2 separate eyes and blue arms.

[Asami]: “You know what? We’re thinking of somebody else, sorry about that.” two separate eyes, I don’t think you’re the same Sonic we met.”

The 2 eyed Sonic shrugs a runs off.

Dr. Light sees the sudden confusion and asks for help on clarification.  
“I wonder... Miles, can you come here?”

Tails the fox with 2 tails, takes his place and looks at the 2 eyed Sonic.  
“Hey, I was actually listening, this is pretty common with me for example...”  
The fox says causally, he then produces some pictures on a device that shows him interacting with other Sonics, a smaller one with a round belly, and one with bandages on his arms and legs and also blue arms and the one he’s more familiar with.

This convinces Luke, Jessica, Danny and Misty, and with a quick scan it confirms that there is someone just like their kids out there.

T’Challa goes on to explain the plan, “The plan is to move the relocated land back with the rest of Wakanda.”

Everyone stares in silence.

[Luke]: “What?”

[Jessica]: “How?”

[Korra]: “I have earth bending but that would require countless earth benders to lift.”

[T’Challa]: “There’s only one body needed to perform such a feat, an Eidolon or Esper depending on who you ask, that goes by Titan, an earth elemental of great size and power, if we can win the favor of this beingwe can convince him to help restore the missing piece of our nation.”

[Catra]: “So what, do we just ask this giant nicely?”

[T’Challa]: “Apparently, Titan is fond of animals, dogs, cats, anything with fluff.”

“Is that why we were asked to bring Naga?” Asami asks.

“More or less, I had scouts watch Titan and saw him playing with the wildlife while moving a mountain.”

Misty looks at her daughter, imagining seeing another Lucy just like her somewhere out there, is she older? The same age?  
“I guess the girls are having a playdate with Sonic at Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady’s place.”

***

The Defenders drop their kids off to their neighbors.

[Danny]: “You girls behave okay?” 

[Lucy and Danielle]: “Okaay.”

[Luke]: “And try not to eat all their snacks.”  
ded  
[Lucy and Danielle]: “Okaay.”  
“Are you going super heroing?” Lucy asks.

[Danny]: “We are, there’re people we have to help out, we’ll be back before long.”

The parents give their give their kids hug and kisses, before leaving Lucy stops her dad licking her thumb and wiping a smear off his chin and adjusting some of his hair, “There, you look beautiful daddy.” She says with a sweet smile.

Mercedes squats down and asks “How about me?” 

“You always look great mommy.” Lucy giggles.

“She’s not wrong”

Danielle holds both of her parents hands with a big smile in her face, “Don’t worry about us, I’ll keep everyone safe with these big muscles.” she let’s go of their hands and flexes her tiny arms with much gusto.”

Jessica pats her head and kisses her forehead. “Atta girl.”

Luke offers a fist bump to Danielle which he pretends to hurt his hand.

***

Korra and Asami, back at the palace saddle up Naga to be able to ride, Catra walks by outside of their room with Melog following, Naga sees them and follows.

[Korra]: “Naga? We’re not done.”

Naga reaches up to the cats and startles Catra and Melog.  
“Uhh, hey...”

Naga just sits patiently sensing some fear from Catra.

Korra and Asami caught up to them.  
[Asami]: “Sorry, she just kinda took off.” She laughs awkwardly, she notices Catra’s expression, “You okay?”

[Korra]: “Are you afraid of Naga?”

Catra doesn’t say anything aloud.

“Naga’s a sweet girl, I promise she won’t cause any harm.” Korra pets Naga’s head and scratches her ear.

Adora walks by, “Oh hey, what’s going on?”

[Catra]: “It’s noting... just wondering.”

[Korra]: “I think Catra is afraid of Naga.”

[Catra]: “What? I’m not afraid! She’s just huge, I don’t know what she wants from me.”  
She crosses her arms.  
Melog is hunched back with a look on their face betraying Catra’s words.

In seeing that, Adora comforts Catra hands on the Magicat’s shoulders.  
“It’s okay Catra, Naga looks friendly, just hold your hand out, I’ll be here.”

With Adora close by Catra feels more relaxed and slowly moves her hand to Naga’s face, Naga spends a few seconds sniffing her hand and licks it.  
With that Catra then moves her hand to the side and top of Naga’s head giving the polar bear dog nice head rubs.  
Melog feels the same relaxation and moves closer to Naga as well meowing, Naga responds with quiet barks.

[Asami]: “I’ve never seen a creature like this before,” she squats down to Melog, going to pet them, her hand phases through their mane of energy.  
“Wow, are you a spirit?”

[Adora]: “Melog is a magical being from another planet away from ours they can communicate telepathically with Catra and can link with her emotions, the two of them are bonded.”

[Korra]: “I can’t imagine what it’s like to travel to the stars into space, it sounds amazing and terrifying.”

[Asami]: “Same here but, wait, were you busy before we interrupted you?”

[Catra]: “No, I was actually just wondering around, but... I guess we can get to know each other more before we head out?”

[Adora]: “Yeah, that sounds fun,” she joyfully elbows Catra, “Look at you opening up and stuff.”

[Catra]: “Yeah, yeah.” She has a slight blush.

The 4 and their animal companions move back to the room Korra and Asami were in and shoot the breeze.

[Korra]: “So, She-Ra?”

[Adora]: “So, Avatar.”

“I’ll start first, where we’re from there are people who can naturally bend the elements earth, air, water and fire, everyone who’s a bender can only manipulate one or even other aspects within each element.”  
Korra look around and sees a small but decorative fountain an reaches her arm out, water comes to her which she shapes seamlessly with touching it, making an infinite symbol.

[Adora]: “Oh! We a have a friend who can do that but it’s not as common, only princesses have powers where we’e from.”

[Korra]: “Really?” She freezes the water and twirls it with a finer and tosses it back to the fountain.  
“Can’t imagine what that’s like.”

Catra and Adora look a bit surprised.  
[Adora]: “Did you just freeze that?”

[Korra]: “Yes?” She said confused.

[Adora]: “We also have a friend with ice powers, her and the other princess would usually team up using ice and water together like that.”

[Asami]: “huh, it’s fascinating how something can be so similar yet different but I don’t think we’ve gotten to the Avatar part yet.”

[Korra]: “Right, even with all the people that can only bend one element there is always one person that can control the four elements like this.”  
Korra motions to a couple of different stances displaying fire, air and earthbending by lifting a small chunk of the floor and turning it into a stick figure before putting it back down as if the floor wasn’t touched.  
“That person is the Avatar, a title and power that’s passed down from one Avatar to the next. So, what about you?”

[Adora]: “Hmm, where do I start? Uhh, we were born during a war it involved a lot of hunting for First Ones tech which belonged to a race of people interfering with our planet’s magic and many others.  
For the longest time it was thought She-Ra was one of them but it’s actually a power that’s been around long before and also is something that’s passed down from one to the next and... I guess I can just show you.”  
Adora stand and heads to the center raises one hand up.  
“For the honor of Greyskull!”  
A bright blinding light starts glowing from Adora, the silhouette of her body changes growing from 5ft to 8ft and a more muscular form grows, her hair extends further to.  
The light dims but doesn’t go away, Adora’s wardrobe changes as well dressed in white and gold.

Korra and Asami look amazed at what’s before them.

[Korra]: “wow, big girl.”

[Asami]: “Arms...”

Korra gives a Asami a quick look.

Asami clears her throat, “Uh, so what can you do like this?”

Adora looks around, “uhh...”

[Catra]: “ooh! I know, Melog!”  
Catra hops on Melog who then hops on Naga, who then reacts with confusion.  
“Show them what She-Ra can do Adora.” A very sure and confident smile.

She-Ra shrugs and proceeds to lift Naga by the chest along with Melog and Catra with ease, after gently putting them down she pats Naga on the head hoping she didn’t scare the sweet polar bear dog.  
After that she materializes a sword in her hand which then turns into a shield, a lasso, a bo staff, a cup and accidentally an object that makes everyone in the room blush. Except Naga.

[Korra]: “Awesome, can’t wait to see what else you can do.”

[Catra]: “And what about you Asami? What can you bend?”

[Asami]: “Well I’m not a bender, though I have bended-“ Asami immediately stoped herself realizing what she almost said and shakes her head with a blush.  
“I’m an engineer, and lately with all the sudden influx of advance technology I’ve been doing my best to study and keep up with other forms of technology.” Asami holds out her electrified glove looking more advanced as of late.

[Catra]: “Alright, so you’re not princesses but you’ve got similar powers. Me, well.” Catra causally protrudes her claws.  
“I have experience with strategy and I’ve one up’d Adora and the other princesses more times than I can count.”

[Adora]: “Well okay, you’ve had your share of losses to you know.”

[Catra]: “But we were crushing your rebellion just saying.”

[Adora]: “Oh? Who was it that said; ‘I can’t believe we were losing to you’ eh?”

[Korra]: “Wait, have you to fought each other in a war?”

[Asami]: “And you’re together now?”

Adora and Catra look at each other a tide of memories flood them.  
[Adora]: “We grew up together during a war until I ended up on the other side and we would fight for years.”

Catra’s voice and ears lowered keeping herself in check. “I pushed Adora and everyone around me away until I reached a breaking point and left the hoard and joined the rebellion.”

Adora brushes the back of Catra’s head, making her ears perk up. “In the end her love for me saved the universe.”  
Adora then closes her eyes puts her hands together and tries to mimic Catra’s voice, “Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have!”

Catra’s face beams red, “What?! Adora!”

Adora only responds with giggling and hugging her now much smaller girlfriend.

[Asami]: “Well, you two are adorable. Can’t say Korra and I were on opposing sides like that, it was more relationship drama with us.”

Korra has an awkward chuckle, we sorta ended up dating the same boy at the beginning of our adventures together and well...”  
She holds Asami’s hand in hers.  
“There was always something there we weren’t aware of, and when I reached my own breaking point, Asami was the one who stood by me the longest and the only one I felt comfortable telling how I really felt about the condition I sustained at the time.”

[Asami]: “When we were finally had time to relax we went on vacation and our first date without realizing 100% it was actually a date until we kissed.”

[Catra]: “huh, so basically I’m the only here that isn’t so clueless.”

Melog meows.

“Fine, me and Melog.”

Adora reverts back to her usual self, “wow, I know we just met today but I don’t know I just feel comfortable talking to you two.”

[Korra]: “Yeah I know the feeling, we were just going over the basics of what we can do but I want to know more, what about your friends, what’s your workout routine?”

[Adora]: “workout routine? I don’t like to brag but I can handle my own without She-Ra.”

[Korra]: “Is that so?”

Asami and Catra both suspect something starting from their girlfriends.  
Catra smirks and her tail starts waving about on instinct, “You know, it’s one thing to explain what we can do, it’s something else to show it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tend to add a lot each story, sorry.  
> I get ideas for setting up stuff for later. Sometimes its for other stories.

Bow, Entrapta and Clank are at a lab admiring all matter of tech they see.

T’Challa and Glimmer are going over some details for later.

Entrapta is almost darting around the place starry eyed, “Look at this advanced technology! Ahh! What’s this? Ooooh...”

Shuri the woman in charge of the lab and the king’s sister is taking a look at Bow’s gadgets.  
“So each arrow does something completely different? I see, you remind me of someone else I know, though I have to say you’re more cheerful to hang around and way more midriff confidence.”

[Clank]: “If you don’t mind Bow I would like to contribute to your arsenal with the help of Ms. Shuri of course.”

[Shuri]: “Sure if you can let me take a look at that Chronoscepter of yours.”

[Bow]: “Chronoscepter?”

Clank summons a scepter with multiple rings rotating though it, “The Chronoscepter is capable of specific control of time manipulation or to better phrase it, a repair tool for time anomalies.”  
He looks at Entrapta and lobs another time bomb as she leaps at an advanced piece of machinery, Glimmer pulls her back to the ground.  
“It can also do that.”  
The thing is, it’s not suppose to be in my hands, not anymore at least but the one I gave it to still has a scepter of his own, regardless, if it can help I’ll make sure it’s put to good use.”

[Shuri]: “Good, I’m thinking of replicating the scepters energy to be used as one of Bow’s arrows.”

Entrapta continues the noises in the background with more oohing and awing.

[Shuri]: “Your friend sure is enthusiastic.”

[Bow]: “Yeah, Entrapta really loves learning about technology sometimes it’s all she can think about.”

Shuri thinks to herself and snaps a finger, “Entrapta? I have something I want you to see, I think you’ll like it.”

Entrapta is playing with some kind of holographic display of a life-sized jet. “Huh? What now?”

Shuri shows Entrapta to a monitor and types something down to a keyboard “could you come out for a bit?”  
The screen grows brighter and some kind of creature comes out a light blue wolf with darker blue stripes the size ranging between Melog and Naga.  
“This is a Digimon, not to be confused with a Pokemon give em a scan.”

Entrapta gives Shuri a quick glance and gives the wolf a scan and gasps, “This animal is completely made of data! But looks so organic, wow...”  
Her eyes grow large and bright, “How is this possible?”

“I don’t know we’re just like that.” The wolf said.

[Entrapta]: “Gaaahh!! They can talk!?” She immediately the wolf’s face. “I want to learn everything about you!”

The wolf looks wide-eyed in surprise.  
“I’m a Garurumon, kids always want to ride on me, belly rubs are the greatest and I can freeze a bunch of stuff.”

[Entrapta]: “Woooow...” she takes a recorder and speaks into it.  
“Today is full of fantastic discoveries but this, I have found a living breathing animal that is somehow made completely out of data.” She pats Garurumon on the head.  
“Data apparently likes head pats to.”

Bow takes a closer inspection himself. “This seems similar to those robotic spiders that would attack us in the crystal castle but those things still had circuitry.”

[Shuri]: “Turns out Digimon are attracted to advanced technology and can servers their home basically even something like a toaster could be their home as long as it has some kind of chip.”

[Bow]: ”Does that also mean we can fit this wolf into one of my arrows?”

[Shuri]: “Exactly,” she also gives the digimon headpats, “they should prove helpful, they’re quite powerful, which is why we are also looking into a way to block their entry for into devices, I mean not everyone is interested in having a giant wolf or dinosaur living inside their appliances.”

[T’Challa]: “That should be everything now, I think we can call everyone here to head out.”

[Glimmer]: “Okay then I’ll go get Catra and Adora.”  
Glimmer teleports away and meets up with them.

Back to Korra, Asami Catra and Adora, Kprra and Adora are currently engaging a push up competition [Asami]: “C’mon baby! You can do it.”

[Catra]: “Show her what your made if Adora!”

Asami thinks she can hear purring.

The Defenders, Luke Jessica, Misty and Danny, all happen to pass by the room. A couple of Dora Milaje are spectating Korra and Adora in an arm wrestling contest with their girlfriends cheering them.  
[Luke]: “Huh? What’s going on?”  
They each decide stick around and spectate as well.

After a while Korra and Adora settle to catch their breath.  
[Korra]: “What... who... who won?”

[Adora]: “What? I won obviously, right?”

[Asami]: “I’m not sure, it looked pretty even.”

Catra shrugs in agreement.

[Adora]: “Okay, arm wrestling?”

[Korra]: “Arm wrestling.”

Everyone excitedly watches the 2 women arm wrestle cheering them on and making bets.

Glimmer makes her way to the room and spots the scene by way of a small cheering crowed “Huh...” she leans to an archway and watches with the rest of the spectators until it becomes clear they aren’t stopping, hearing someone say they’ve doing a bunch of competitive things like this for hours now.  
“Okay! Sorry to interrupt but we have to go now.”  
In which case Glimmer teleports the 4 girls and the Defenders out of there much to their disappointment letting a collective sigh of disappointment as soon as they see they are in Shuri’s lab.


	4. Chapter 4

While eveyone is making their final preparations, in the separated mass of Wakanda, is surrounded by a large forcefield. Multiple giant beasts surrounding the entire area looking for a hunt or fighting each other.  
The forcefield however is only keeping the larger threats away, the outer reaches inside it are troubled and moving closer inward.

Numerous Dora Milaje are standing watch across different districts, streets are looking a lot worse for wear compared to the separated half of Wakanda.  
A lot of buildings are damaged and Makeshift barricades, loud footsteps echo throughout.

A lot of residents have moved inward sharing living spaces together as a result.  
In one such place two women, one trying as hard as she can to rest while the other is meditating trying to concentrate, instead she has thoughts of two children running with all their strength being carried away by someone crying for mom and dad each as the 4 parents run towards a looming shadow with a deafening roar above them all.

The meditating woman opens her eyes looking at the other woman sleeping and sighs.  
A few seconds later she decides to lay next to her without waking her up, quietly placing an arm over the sleeping woman and kisses her forehead.  
The sleeping woman instinctively places her arm around the other’s as well, a tired face forming a slight smile.  
Theres a few minutes of quiet as they sleep, but a crash and explosion outside wakes them up.

“Lucy?” The first sleeping women sits up awake.

“I’m here Danielle, that sounded closer than usual.”  
Lucy and Danielle the same names as the Defenders kids. The same mixed skin tones, black curly hair as the kid Lucy but shorter, wavy brown hair as the kid Danielle.

[Danielle]: “Yeah... I’m gonna check that out.”

[Lucy]: “I’m coming with.”  
Getting up as soon as she lays down, the 2 head out assuring anyone in the same building they come across.

A few blocks away they find nemerous soldiers sporting an Umbrella symbol on their uniforms and beekeeping looking armor emerging from a smoking hole in the ground, with various monsters chained up behind them.  
Above them is some kind of large head with small limbs in a armored suit that doubles as kind of jet propelled arm chair. He’s cackling and shouting about test subjects.

[Danielle]: “More Umbrella and A.I.M. goons but what’s that giant floating head?”

[Lucy]: “Heard stories from my parents, that’s M.O.D.O.K. they would talk about him having a punchable face, now I know what that means.”

[Danielle]: “Punching that face does sound fun.”

Scouting the scene before them the invading group starts to spit up dragging the chained monsters behind them.

[Danielle]: “Crap, their splitting.”

[Lucy]: “Maybe causing enough mayhem as soon as possible on one side will draw other?”

[Danielle]: “Yeah, okay, in that case let’s start with the beekeepers I want to punch that stupid giant face. But first, Lucy?”

[Lucy]: “Hmm?”

Danielle gives Lucy a kiss, touching foreheads together.  
“Needed to energize, I was still half asleep.”

They reach the A.I.M. group first, who’re tauntingly walking the streets looking for people until they are engaged with Wakandan forces.  
M.O.D.O.K. Laughs and hovers behind one of the chained monsters, a giant like what Iron Bull fought back at Roulette’s arena. It has a control collar around it’s neck and armor modifications M.O.D.O.K.’s body produces protruding mechanical tendrils to undo the chains and tases it from behind, “Get them El Gigante!”  
The gigante charges forward at Wakandan fighters who’s shots definitely hit the monster but they are tanked as it rams and backhands the lot of them.

“What is that thing?!” One of the Wakanda soldiers shout out. They fall back a bit and create a forceshield with their gear.  
The A.I.M. Troops shoot at it and the armored gigante pounds at the forceshield breaking it in several punches.

launching at them with flight, and Danielle carrying Lucy in her arms, Danielle chucks Lucy, who’s fist starts to glow as she chops at the top of the giant’s skull making it topple on all 4s.  
Danielle slams down to the ground knocking over the A.I.M. units.

M.O.D.O.K. juts back in surprise, “What the science is this? Ooh... I don’t believe I’ve seen you two before but I do recognize a glowing fist like that.” The large head makes a grotesque smile.

[Danielle]: “ Recognize this?” Danielle soars up to start punching at Modock but theres a forcefield surrounding his body blocking the flurry of punches.

M.O.D.O.K. Cackles “You fools! I am the great M.O.D.O.K.! The leader of A.I.M. The one who’s superior intellect w- AHH!”  
the last of Danielle’s punches sends him flying and rolling backward a bit.  
He grumbles in frustration. “Get up Gigante! You to you lazy louts!”  
He shoots out small lasers from his fingers and more at the gigante, forcing them all to get up.

Lucy deals with the A.I.M. Troops with flurries of kicks and strikes, dodging weapon fire.

The gigante starts flailing about attacking anything in front, Danielle catches it’s fists as they slam down, she pushes them back and moves to grab one of he wrists to throw El Gigante.  
Modok presses some buttons on he armrests of his chair causing the forearms on the giants’s armor to open up a long barrel on each and start shooting at Danielle as she is throwing the giant.  
The shots do nothing to her.

[M.O.D.O.K.]: “Bulletproof huh? Well no matter, theres always a stronger weapon.”  
He fiddles with the with the small console in his armrests again, a drill-tank comes out the hole in the ground, 2 large drills doubling as treads cracking open the surface as it’s driving it forward. 

The giant Gets up again and tosses a car at the women, which Danielle catches in the air and rams the giant with, after an explosion with the car the giant swats and knocks down Danielle, Lucy quickly comes to her aid taking one of the weapons from the A.I.M. grunts, using a gas launcher at El Gigante and quickly looses it from the giant’s wrist mounted guns which she avoids with fast flips.  
Danielle grabs hold of El Gigante’s forearm armor to rip it off, going for the other one she dodges Gigante’s other hand the giant then huddles itself and the armor starts glow releasing a large blast of electricity throwing her back but hurting Lucy more.

The drill-tank opens up a cannon a loud distressing hum charging up, Danielle sees it aiming for Lucy, she quickly dashes to and hugs Lucy close to shield her the blast damages Danielle more significantly than anything else.  
They crash to the ground with Lucy on top

[Lucy]: “Dani?”

Danielle groans loudly “That one stung, their toys are getting stronger.”

Wakandan forces surround them setting up their barriers again surrounding the two and start blasting at the giant and drill-tank.

With a moment to breath, Lucy concentrates and places a glowing hand on Danielle’s chest healing her.  
The 2 give each other a look and Danielle chucks Lucy to the tank, Lucy then does a swift rolling kick rolling kick bending the cannon upward.  
It starts to wind it’s drills attempting to drill into the ground but Danielle moves to lift it up and rams it at the giant drills still spinning breaking El Gigante’s armor.  
She then slams down the tank to the ground smashing the 

“The armor is gone the giant is vulnerable!” One of the Wakandan fighters said, They blast at the giant, still tanking the hits, but the damage is now visible.

MODOK grunts out and communicates to the Umbrella team who’re also being contested. He heads off, but not without firing some lasers at the drill-tanks to cut open a hole on the side of it.  
A slew of metal eaters, blue splotches all over their bodies and multiple fangs and mandibles where their mouth should be, same as from the tower near Ghost River.  
They start rushing out of the the tank scattering about in every direction.  
Most of the Wakandans fighters pursue the metal eaters, a few are still sticking around Danielle and Lucy. 

The giant grabs Danielle with both hands and squeezes, Danielle resists pushing her arms against the squeezing hands.  
Lucy strikes upward at Gigante’s knee bending it to the side.  
Gigante roars out loudly and Danielle brakes out from the grip and uppercuts the giant’s chest as the monster lands on it’s hands, the force of Danielle’s strike causing a large parasite to break out from Gigante’s back.  
The remaining Wakandan fighters blast away at the large parasite flailing about, Lucy waves her arms in a circular motion then thrusts them forward with a blast of glowing yellow energy from her hands, blowing off a chuck of the writhing parasite.  
Gigante collapses to the ground.

The Wakandan warriors thank them for the help and assure they’ll take care of the running metal eaters.  
Lucy and Danielle then head to the other group where MODOK took off to.

[Danielle]: “So who’s fighting them? think it’s spiky?”

[Lucy]: “Maybe, lets go check it out.”

***

On reaching the Umbrella team they find a spiky slim blond guy fighting off Umbrella and their beasts some 5ft stocky reptiles with razor sharp claws, he’s swinging a sword as big as him, a sweeping spin with the sword he knocks back surrounding Umbrella soldiers.  
One of the soldiers opens up a wheeled cage they’re bringing along and out comes a bear with chainsaw hands and elongated red praying mantis like claws on the back.  
The saws start revving taking to the ground strong enough to dig in without breaking, acting as wheels driving the bear forward.  
The blond rolls and jumps out of he way with each turn the bear make, one jump he takes a swing from above but the mantis claws clash and another jump one of the reptiles leaps into him, pinning him to the ground ready to stab him with it’s claws and the bear’s chainsaw wheeling to his face.

Lucy comes in with dive kick at the reptile off of Danielle who pulls up the blond up into the air.

“Hi Cloud.” Danielle says to the blond.

“Hey.” He responds, “toss me higher.”

“Got it.” Danielle holding Cloud by hand tosses him high up as he places a hand over some materia in his sword and thunder strikes down at the bear.

Lucy strikes and kicks at the reptiles punching one into a couple of Umbrella soldiers getting back up.

The bear gets up and starts attacking on two feet.  
Slashing chainsaw arms at Lucy who works in her strikes between dodges.  
The bear’s chest opens up like a hatch revealing moving spiky ribs jutting out and tentacles reaching out with speed hey grab Lucy and drags her closer, the bear readying for a bearhug with it’s piercing bones sticking out.  
Cloud slashes out a blade beam between Lucy and the bear, freed Lucy fires out energy from her palms at the bear and Danielle blocks it’s chainsaw slashes with her forearm, the bare tries taking the other arm to the side of her hip only damaging her clothes. “Damnit I like these pants!” She shouts out, then grabbing the mantis claws and pressing her foot to the hybrid bear’s gut ripping the claws out as Lucy and Cloud move to attack from behind followed by a heavy punch from Danielle. 

Danielle grabs hold of one of the Umbrella soldiers, “Wheres the giant head?”

“He went back to the base.” 

“Okay, not everyday we get a talking person trying to kill us instead of your pet monsters, so why don’t you tell us where the base is?”

“Like I’d tell you.”

Danielle throws the soldier about 30ft in the air, a scream fading in and out from the 3 and back to a sudden stop when Danielle catches him.

“Just past Titan!”

[Cloud]: “Titan? That earth summon? Is that what those tremors were from?”

[Lucy]: “A summon is one of those giant powerhouses representing an element right? Did A.I.M. and Umbrella take control of such a thing.”

Danielle looks at the Umbrella soldier like shes holding a cat by the armpits. “Well?”

[Umbrella troop]: “Uh, sorta, a lot of us found ourselves near or in a base in a large tower, it interferes with signals and drives many creatures insane, we don’t know much about it other than our scientists have been acting like kids on Christmas morning with all the experiments they’ve been doing.”

Cloud groans in disgusts, “Scientists and their experiments.” 

[Umbrella troop]: “good luck getting there, if it weren’t for the amount of powerful monsters outside we would’ve left long ago but that tower keeps us safe as much as this city forcefield does for you.”

After dealing with the Umbrella troops they go through the tunnel they and A.I.M. made. 

As the 3 make their way through the tunnel they can feel the ground above them shaking from giant footsteps and hearing the sounds of many ominous growls and breathing.  
Lucy and Danielle are caught off guard by the sounds of violent coughing behind them.

[Lucy]: “It’s acting up again Cloud?”

Cloud breathes for a few seconds before answering, “It actually doesn’t feel as bad as before... Wakanda medicine really does make a difference.”

[Danielle]: “I take it you don’t plan on sitting this out then?”

Cloud just huffs

[Lucy]: “In that case hold still, I can keep you stable just in case.”

[Cloud]: “You don’t have to both- ah!”

Lucy flicks his forehead, “Not now blondie, have you forgotten the condition we found you in? Now hold still and let me work your chi.”  
Her hands glow as she reaches out to him, his breathing grows more stable.

[Danielle]: “Looks like we’re about to reach the exit, be careful.”

They reach the other end of the tunnel, their sights are met with a number of beasts roaming about in the open fields.  
The breathing of a large canines with massive bull like horns hovers above them unaware of their presence.

Danielle whispers to Cloud “Behemoth?”  
He nods.

There are several of them most are sleeping.  
One sinks it’s fangs into a large serpent like beast that was about to attack.

Danielle takes out a device she took from one of the Umbrella soldiers who with a few more shakes said it helps them find their way back to base.  
“Okay, you two stay close to me I’m going to fly us to our destination.”  
She grabs hold of the 2 and start off close to the ground hiding behind trees and bushes to avoid getting seen and looking for a clear sky before taking off completely.

Danielle followers the radar on the device looking for the A.I.M./Umbrella base.  
The search doesn’t last long as a tower starts decloaking the same as the one blocking all signals near Ghost River.

[Danielle]: “Well, looks like we found the place...”  
The tower starts giving off an unsettling sound not easy to hear by the the 3 in the air but it does make it difficult to concentrate for them and every creature for miles start reacting violently to the sound.  
“What’s happening to them?”

[Lucy]: “That sound is driving them insane, is that he reason there’re so many monsters surrounding the districts? Ugh... actually I feel a little off to...”

“In a matter of speaking, it is responsible.” Modok’s behind them speaks out.  
The trio look around up in the air, but they don’t see him.

[Cloud]: “He’s cloaked”

Modok chuckles “You see this land has provided me with countless experiments and research especially that tower, some kind of conduit with a number of laboratories fused together, calling people and monsters to it, with so many beasts around...  
still cloaked, MODOK rams into the 3 from about and tases them with electric cables from his chair making himself visible.  
“They must be hungry.” He cackles again.

As they’re sent crashing to the ground Danielle throws the other 2 upward to break their fall.  
She looks above for MODOK but he’s gone. But it’s clear where he went.  
But large demons and a behemoth are lunging at the 3.  
Danielle stops the behemoth in it’s tracks holding the beasts jaws open before the behemoth can naw at anyone.  
Lucy backhands the side of the behemoth’s head with enough force from her glowing fist to knock the large canine a decent distance away, but there are 6 more going berserk.

[Lucy]: “Anything in that SOLDIER manual about dealing with multiple behemoths?”

[Cloud]: “Run.” 

[Danielle]: “Simple enough.”  
She grabs Lucy and Cloud again and makes to fly away and to the base but something else pops up from camouflage ground pincers pulling them down, Cloud swipes at said pincer letting them fly up again.  
A dragon as big as the behemoths swoops down at them.  
“Oh sweet christmas.”  
They are knocked back to the ground once again.

[Lucy]: “Is it just me or is every giant monster honing in on us?”

[Cloud]: “Maybe it has to do with this?”  
Clouds reaches behind Dainelle’s shoulders and picks up a bug sticking to her back.

She then takes and without thinking, tosses it yards away, all the beasts attacking them then turn their direction towards the small device.  
The 3 then sigh.

[Lucy]: “Wow... a moment to breathe, what was that?”

[Cloud]: “Some kind chip sending the same signal as that tower probably.”

[Danielle]: “MODOK must’ve planted that on me when he tased me.” She reaches behind and feels her neck, “Yeah, that’s the same spot... oh, I really want to punch that head.”

[Lucy]: “You technically did punch him baby.”

[Danielle]: “There was a forcefield in the way, fist has to make contact with face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, reached the part where I let things go crazy again.
> 
> Currently going through an unrelated panic about now so it’s rather hard to concentrate and figure out what I’ll do next.


	5. Chapter 5

King T’Challa and the accompanying teams are on their way to the missing mass of Wakanda with everything set in motion, in a jet.  
Half of the Defenders are suited up with Danny in a green and yellow attire and Misty in black and red, sporting some goggles, her cybernetic arm looks shinier than before.  
Naga and Melog are engaging in a staring contest.  
“So, a push up contest? I suppose if you’re up to it there is an obstical course at the palace you can use, apparently you two put on quite a show.”

Queen Glimmer looks to Catra and Adora, “How much of this is Netossa’s influence? I mean I know you two are pretty competitive with each other but we just met Korra and Asami.”

[Adora]: “Umm... we just be vibing?”

[Glimmer]: “Vibing?”

[Bow]: “Well, I think it’s great, it’s not everyday Catra finds someone she connects with so fast.”

[Catra]: “I connect just fine Bow, and besides they’re pretty cool.” She scratches the back of her head.

[Korra]: “Asami and I have been teaming up with a lot of different people lately all part of establishing connections and trying to settle the chaos.  
We’ve met all sorts of people lately from aliens and robots to animal people and humans with yellow hair.”

[Adora]: “You mean blonde?”

[Korra]: “Yeah that, somehow that’s more foreign than the other things I’ve mentioned.”

[Danny]: “Well, I’m not a natural blonde if that means anything.”

[Asami]: “Huh, we have a friend who made her hair blue.”

[Danny]: “Is blue hair common in your world?”

[Korra]: “Not really, there was an actor with red hair though.”

Danny is confused.

[Korra]: “That said, I’m also looking forward to what the rest of you can do.”

[Luke Cage]: “You’re not the only one, ain’t that right Danny?” 

[Danny Rand]: “Maybe, but you should know my fist is a registered weapon.”

Jessica does a quick and quiet laugh.

[Danny]: “Huh? What’s so funny?”

[Jessica]: “It’s noting, well, it’s just funny how eager everyone is to show how cool they are, don’t think I didn’t notice how much shinier that robo arm of yours is Misty.”

[Mercedes Misty Knight]: “Nothing gets by you huh? But no... I just got lost in thought when gearing up.”

[Bow]: “Is it about your kids? The ones that gave off the same readings?”

Misty nods, “ I would normally find it hard to believe but a lot has been happening the past few months...” she crosses her arms and breathes in, “There really shouldn’t be any more room for surprises but... the idea our babies are somewhere else in danger even if they aren’t technically the kids we have it’s a lot to process.”

Danny takes her hand in his, “I know the feeling, I’ve dealt with multiverse stuff before but it never had to do with Lucy.”

[Luke]: “Does make me wonder what they’re like, that blue hedgehog had some different looking versions of himself.”

[Asami]: “We don’t really have much experience with that.”

[Korra]: “Although, there was that thing with Max.”

[Asami]: “True, but I think that’s different, still haven’t wrapped my head around that other Max. But regardless of who they are, we’ll help them.”

[Misty]: “Thank you, I know we just met but I appreciate the help.”  
She gives a Asami a smile.

[Adora]: “have you had any experience with this king T’Challa?”

[T’Challa]: “More or less, there was a reality where friends were enemies and enemies friends, I don’t expect that to be the case here, from what I heard.”

[Jessica]: “Did your scouts see them? What did they look like?”

[T’Challa]: “They’re definitely older, young adults at least, scanners never picked on them before until they were out in the open sneaking past numerous monsters and taking someone to safety, there were bodies around as well.”  
theres something jamming communications, which is why it took as long as it did to find that missing half of Wakanda.”

[Luke]: “Older huh? Wow...”

[Misty]: “So we’re gonna see what our babies look like all grown... and they’re protecting people... but...”

[Danny]: “What’s wrong?”

[Misty]: “with everything said, being surrounded by hundreds or thousands of giant monsters... there may be some trauma they’re dealing with did it look like they had any powers?”

[T’Challa]: “the scouts didn’t see any abilities on display they did a lot to avoid any confrontation with the beasts roaming about.”

The 4 parents sit in a dreadful silence.

[Misty]: “Sorry, I worry.”

[Catra]: “Don’t have to apologize for that.”  
They look to Catra.  
“it just means you’re a good parent, someone who cares about their kids safety, they’d be lucky to have you.”

[T’Challa]: “We can’t rule out the possibility that their parents are around, there’s still so much we don’t know.”

[Jessica]: “Another me?” she shakes her head, “I don’t know if I want to see myself aged up.”

[Korra]: “The whole thing sounds kinda familiar, The other day I arrived late to a scene, there was some kind of tower destroyed but the people that came out of it said they communicate to anyone outside of their towns, that place was also surrounded by giant hostile creatures...”  
She thinks to herself and asks if she can make a quick call before reaching the destination.

Shuri and Entrapta are in the lab. Clank is in the jet with everyone else preparing something.  
[Shuri]: “Okay bro, we won’t be able to communicate for a good while This would be a good spot to drop Clank off.”

[T’Challa]: “Sounds good, I’m starting pick up on some static.”  
“Are you ready?”

[Clank]: “I am, and I have everyones vitals and readings to keep Shuri up to date.”

[Bow]: “You sure you’ll be okay?”

[Clank]: “I may not look it but have ways to protect myself and besides I won’t be alone T’Challa has his scouts already out to meet with me in case anything happens.”

The jet reaches the separated half of Wakanda, their communications are cut off.  
looking out the front windows everyone can see all the beasts across the land, groups of them fighting it out. 

Countless giants tearing at each other or anything coming their way in a rage.

[Misty]: “Damn, look at all of them.”

[Jessica]: “We’re not fighting all that, theres a lot of them in the air to.”

[Glimmer]: “Don’t worry, with my power and Melog we can get by them no problem, Catra?”

[Catra]: “Right, Melog do your thing.”

Melog responds with a soft meow, turning invisible with everyone else inside and the jet itself.  
Flying above and around the giant monsters they head to the city.

[T’Challa]: “We won’t be able to communicate with anyone with all the interference we’ll have to get in as close as possible.”  
After finding a safe place to drop off Clank, he tells the pilot to get closer to the city forcefield, the pilot notices a hole in the ground and suggests entering through there.

As the jet gets closer to the ground only a few inches from touching land, a heard of metal eaters are running towards the tunnel shrieks and all.  
A number of them rush the tunnel while others stop and stare at the direction of the invisible jet as if they can see it.

“Can they see us?” T’Challa wonders out loud as the metal eaters immediately jump the jet eating into the hull.  
They don’t see the jet but they can sense the metal of the aircraft.

The others move forward to take a look at what’s happening.

[Misty]: “Damn, they got Yautja mouths!”

[Glimmer]: “What?”

[Misty]: “Yautja.”

[Jessica]: “What?”

[Misty]: “Predator! The alien with the dreads?”

[Jessica]: “just say Predator!”

[Glimmer]: “What are you two talking about?”

[T’Challa]: “THEY’RE EATING THE JET!”

[Glimmer]: “Right Sorry!”  
Glimmer teleports herself Jessica and Misty outside.  
“Hey! Get off!” She starts blasting sparkling pink magic from her hands at the metal eaters, Jessica and Misty kicking them off as well.”

Misty looks down her feet seeing inside of the opened hull “Uhh I don’t think we’re flying.” 

“Okay should’ve just done this from the start.” Glimmer teleports the other 2 women back into the craft and then proceeds to teleport everyone else through the city forcefield.

[T’Challa]: “Oh... next time we should just lead with that.”

“Oh dear.” Clank watches from a couple of miles away with enhanced lens. “Well, at least I can still see them.”

“My precious jet...” the pilot sulks T’Challa pats them on the back.

Catra gasps “Melog, cloak us!” The whole group goes invisible again.

[Bow]: “Whao, what’s wrong with them?”  
They all see a number of humanoid figures looking like their crying or trying to claw their faces off.  
On closer inspection, their eyes look bloodshot, skin has lesions around he neck and arms and red veins spread across a face as if something is pushing out the person to be replaced with something else.

[Adora]: “Are they okay? Maybe we-“ 

Catra stops Adora from stepping closer a bit. “Something’s wrong here, Melog and Naga feel it to.

Both of the animal companions are looking tense and ready to attack.

[Catra]: “This place feels wrong and smells wrong.”

Among those standing about in the shadows are ones making some clicking noises, there some kind of plating where a face should be, the rest of their body covered with mushrooms all over the shoulders and legs.  
One comes closer to the group but quickly turns around to the sound of something dropping and screeches, the human looking ones snap awake and start chasing in the direction of the sound to a shambling zombie coming near the group of runners.

One of the runners swipes at the zombie who grabs and bites at the attacker’s neck while the other runners rush that zombie and other coming towards the sudden noise, taking down some runners on with their numbers.

[Luke]: “Zombies? Is the whole place like this?”

[Adora]: “I never heard of zombies fighting each other.”

[Misty]: “Those are cordyceps It’s a fungus that would normally infect the brains of insects and arachnids.” The look on her face suggests a mix of excitement and concern. “and there was a game where they can infect... humans... oh.”

[Danny]: “Do we need gas masks?”

[Misty]: “In the game they usually only did that when they saw spores.”

[Catra]: “That’s no problem, Adora? Do your thing.” She smirks and crosses her arms looking at her girlfriend.

[Adora]: “Right...” she just stands there, and everyone is staring for a few seconds.  
“Uh what do you want me to do?”

Catra tilts her head, ears flop down. “Remember when we were in space and you went without a suit to fight those Hoard ships?”

Adora eye’s are squinted and widen “Oooooh... riiight, only did it once but I can do it again.”  
Adora closes her eyes.

[Catra]: “Don’t shout it...”

Bow and Glimmer hold back a laugh.

Adora starts glowing and growing into the 8 ft She-Ra, sword appearing in her hand which she raises giving everyone the same glow.  
“There, that should keep us safe to any spores.”

The group turns to any direction away from the herds of different zombies types fighting each other.

[T’Challa]: “You seem very familiar with those monsters back Mercedes, you said it they were from a game?”

[Danny]: “Yeah, that was odd, not the fictional hing being real, I think we’re all getting use to that but cordyceps and zombies attacking each other? What’s that about?”

Misty ponders a little, “Well... cordyceps are technically not zombies but it’s just easy to call them that because of how cause they’re pretty similar.  
They’re a fungus so they probably have a way to tell who’s their own. pheromones I guess.”

Korra and Asami quietly give each other a look the 2 have seen their share of people with this kind of knowledge.  
At the beginning of all the worlds merging together Asami helped out in arranging homes for people suddenly finding themselves in unfamiliar surroundings, people like Ellie and Joel who also talked about what Misty said but in a first hand perspective as they lived that world.  
With the look they give each other the 2 decided not to say anything for now at least.

[Jessica]: “Good to know all your nerd knowledge is gonna come in handy.”

[Misty]: “Well, we certainly can’t all be experts on trashy reality shows now can we?”

[Jessica]: “They’re plenty educational, I can make a broke coladas”

[Misty]: “That’s what youtube is for Jess, it’s way easier.”

[Glimmer]: “Not to interrupt but where do we go from here?”

[T’Challa]: “I don’t know, Wakanda has been invaded before but this is new.”  
Looking around as they walk in Melog’s invisibility they are met with empty streets and damaged buildings.  
“Is there anyone out here?”

Catra’s ears perk up as he says that, “Wait stop.”  
Another one of those runners show up alone stopping right in front of the group whimpering.

Adora takes a step forward.

“Adora, what are you doing?” Catra whispers.

[She-Ra]: “Misty, you said they aren’t zombies right?”

[Misty]: “That’s right, they’re technically still alive at least while they still look human.”

[She-Ra]: “Okay... I’m going to try something.”  
She sneaks up to behind the runner with a headlock, her hand on the runner’s head causing them to glow.  
The runner’s attempts at clawing at She-Ra slowly stop the brighter the light grows, when it fades.

there’s no movement but there is breathing, She-Ra slowly takes her arms off he runner who slowly takes a few steps away from her and turns around to face the tall girl.  
“Wha... am I... the pain is.. gone.” They collapse asleep, She-Ra catching them In her arms, she brings them to the group.

[Misty]: “Did you just cure them?”

Korra and Asami give each other another look, whispering to each other.

[Korra]: “Asami.”

[Asami]: “Yeah, this might open up a can of warms for our friends back home.”

[Korra]: “There’s also Angela who’s been working on a cure all for different types of ‘zombies’.”

“Well ain’t that something.” Luke nudges Danny, “Someone to give you a run for your money in the healing department huh? She doesn’t look tired.”

“It’s not a competition,” Danny responded, “Though I did cure someone being possessed into a spider demon.”

[T’Challa]: “Possession... as lang as there’s still a person inside these people can be saved.”  
He looks around trying to find any sings of life but spots some kind of device behind a hole in a wall in one of the buildings, it clashes with the rest of it’s surroundings, a sphere with hexagonal plating that bolts up as soon as someone runs past it, rolling after them.  
The sphere sprouts out some legs with plates as it’s feet and a head with a rod it fires a beam that stuns the person, movement frozen in place with only their eyes able to move.

The machine sends out cables starting to drag the body when a large mouth chomps at the ‘head’ and rips it off, Naga’s massive front legs surrounding the machine like a giant toy ball she’s ready to destroy.  
The sphere’s cables detach from the paralyzed body and electrifies them to swipe at the polar bear dog but Naga bats the metallic ball away first to then be caved in by Luke’s fist.

[She-Ra]: “Wow, nice one.”

Luke gives a confident huff, “It’s nothing.”

Danny give a look about his earlier comment. “Nothing huh?”

[Luke]: “Anyway, what is this thing? Why was it dragging away that person?” 

Bow takes a closer look into the hole punched into the machine with a scanner at the ready.

[Misty]: “Well, it did turn itself on when someone ran past likely taking them prisoner or something like that.”

Glimmer teleports to he paralyzed person and back bringing them “Adora, can you help them out?”

[Danny]: “I have healing to you know.”

[Misty]: “Babe, don’t be jealous of the new kids.”

Korra gives Naga pets, “Good girl Naga, hmm? What’s wrong? What are...”

The whole group looks in the direction of the polar bear dog’s concern.  
Numerous skinless human-shaped creatures are crawling down the buildings brains exposed and hands replaced with meaty claws.  
There are crashing sounds from inside one of the buildings, someone crashes out from one of the windows, Dora Milaje who stabs the side of a building with a spear to break her fall.  
Some of the skinless creatures start making their way to her as she climbs down.

Another monster shows up from where the Dora Milaje crashed out, a distressingly large and muscular zombie with upper torso and arms too big for the waist and legs to support the rest of the body on their own.  
It slams to the ground in pursuit of the Dora Milaje, charging at her a loud crash aggravating the skinless.  
She manages to dodge and slash at the zombie cutting deep into one of the arms which she then fires a beam at the wound, black tentacles start forming to cover it.

T’Challa runs off towards the scene, his necklace vibrating causing a suit to form around his body as a black body suit and mask complete with cat ears, solid white eyes and intensely sharpe claws,the Black Panther.  
Leaping above the attacking monster, he slashes the face and flips to a position to sink his nails into the large zombie’s back and tosses it from behind him. The large zombie crashes into one of the skinless crawlers.

“King T’Challa!” The Dora Milajie exclaims, “I knew you’d find your way here.”

[Black Panther]: “Shona, it’s good to see you’re okay.”

[Shona]: “As okay as I can be cleaning up undead for months now.”

[Black Panther]: “I’m sorry it took as long as it did to find this place but I’ve brought friends to help out.”

Shona looks back to the gang moving closer, “I recognize some of them... who’s the glowy white girl?”

The skinless creatures are attacking, leaping at anyone they can get close to.

[Danny]: “those are lickers! They’re strong and can cut through flesh with their tongues, but they’re also blind!”  
One such licker leaps at him but Misty steps in front of him holding out her cybernetic arm out in a defensive stance as a circular hard light shield appears from the forearm, the shield pushes the licker back.  
Danny gives her a smile and they fight off the monsters together.

Bow fires and arrow which releases a net over another licker, but it’s tongue cuts the net open and it lunges at Bow to which Glimmer blasts at it with photokinetic blasts.  
The licker shakes off the attacks, Glimmer kicks the monster with a teleport, she returns to the ground while it falls to the ground a mile above.

The large zombie goes on a rampage attacking everything including the lickers, Luke and Jessica give it a taste of their fists.

She-Ra kicks 2 lickers away from her and Catra, another wraps it’s tongue around her neck giving her neck some cuts, Catra slices the licker’s tongue  
and Adora manifests her sword and chops the licker in half.  
The cuts on She-Ra’s neck heal.

Naga, with Melog on top rams into a pack of lickers, Melog telekinetically lifts some debris lying around and hurls it at them except one that slices some of he debris with it’s tongue and leaps towards Naga, Bow fires an arrow containing the same energy as Clank”s time bombs suspending the licker in the air.  
Naga then all but swallows the head of the suspended licker and paws the body down to rip it’s head off and spits it out which Melog launches at the large zombie.

Korra and Asami deal with their pack by Asami using her modified glove to shocking and stun the lickers while Korra earthbends a large platform to drop onto them.

Shona drives her spear into the overly muscular tank of a zombie causing it to kneel over, Luke strikes at the head like a punching bag, it grabs his head to make him and squeezes, Jessica moves to pry the zombies fingers off of him snapping one of them while Panther slashes the back and Bow fires sticky slime arrows to keep the other arm from moving.  
She-Ra chops the arm grabbing Luke off, Jessica takes the severed arm and swings it like a bat and Luke takes the zombie down while the other arm is still glued to the ground snapping the shoulder, punching it’s face in a mounted position until theres no more movement.

[Bow]: “Wow, okay then, that’s done.”

Black Panther’s mask opens up enough for just his face to be revealed. “Shona, are you okay? What’s been going on these past few months?”

Shona pulls her spear of the body and starts wiping it off with a rag, “Right... this has been our lives for a while now and this,” she waves a hand at the scene before everyone, “Is me currently on cleanup duty.”

[T’Challa]: “How did this happen?”

[Shona]: “Nobody here knows, one day hoards of monsters just found themselves here with much of Wakanda missing, and all these beasts presenting such furry and on top of all that A.I.M. and Umbrella persisting on attacking us for experiments and whatever technology that can take from us.”

[T’Challa]: “A.I.M. and Umbrella... of course those two companies are always looking to cause trouble.”

Adora still in her She-Ra form interrupts in confusion, “Uh, I’m sorry did you say Umbrella?”

[Catra]: “Yeah like the thing that keeps you dry from rain?”

[T’Challa]: “it’s a pharmaceutical company responsible for numerous ‘miracle drugs’ while developing bio organic weapons in the shadows for profit, they aren’t from our world,” he gestures to himself and the Defenders, “But we did have a similar phenomenon to New Pangea but with only 2 realms.”

[Misty]: “A.I.M.s not that much better, between two opposing nations they would supply both signs with weapons to keep the war going as long as possible.”

[Danny]: “both have their share of deranged scientists.”

The best friend squad looks around surveying the monsters they just fought.  
[Catra]: ”The hoard was messed up but at least they just focused on winning.”

[Glimmer]: “And Hoard Prime’s twisted notion of peace, not that I’m putting one above the other.”

[Shona]: “What is this New Pangea? We’ve been isolated here, and theres something blocking any communication with outside.”

[T’Challa]: “We should find somewhere more safe to continue this discussion.”

“Is it over? Nothing hiding?” the pilot pokes out from hiding in a hole in one of the buildings waiting for the fighting to finish carrying the formerly infected unconscious person and joins the group.

When everyone leaves the large tank of a zombie twitches, the stub of an arm is sprouting tentacles that reach for the fallen lickers as the group moves along further into the city.

Shona takes a look at the former cordycept infected.  
“Wait, isn’t that an infected?”

“Thank blondie.” The pilot says.

[Catra]: “Adora’s got serious healing powers.”

[Shona]: “Enough to reverse that... just like her...” her voice drifts off at the end.

[Catra]: “Huh? Her?”

[Shona]: “Someone who’s been living helping out and healing sick, she calls her power the Iron Fist.”

Danny stops in his tracks, “What did you just say?”

[Korra]: “What’s wrong?”

[Misty]: “It’s kind of like the Avatar, there’s only ever one in the world at a time, that’s what Danny is.”

[Jessica]: “basically monks decide whether or not you worthy and you do a bunch of training then you find a dragon and you stick your hand in a pot, boom, magic hands.”

Danny starts walking again, “Who is this woman anyway?”

[Shona]: “Lucy Rand, she fights just like you.”  
She looks to Misty, “She’d also wear an arm like yours but as a glove, actually she looks like you.” “and a bit of you to.” She says to Danny.

Another Lucy Rand, but older? And can fight? Luke wonders if that can be applied to Danielle. “Is there a woman with her? Possibly very strong?”

[Shona]: “Yeah Danielle, her and Lucy have been helping out a lot.”

The 4 parents look at each other in silence, that settles it, an alternate reality of their own children.

[Luke]: “You wouldn’t happen to know where they are now would?”

[Shona]: “I haven’t seen them all day, so they’re likely behind the inner walls, we’re almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot if trouble working up rules in my head about zombie cures and the different types there are, like ones in final fantasy are defeated if you use healing spells in them and wether or not resident evil zombies can be cured and brought back to life... theres a lot and my head turns into a mess.  
> I know I already established the whole buff and nerf and I can write what I want but I keep going along the lines of r/asksciencefiction way of thinking.
> 
> Oh! And the reason Misty Knight knows about Last of Us is basically the Spider-Man game on PS4... there aren’t any references as far as I know but like it’s exclusive and so’s the event for that Avengers game... and just the line up of art with Spidy and other sony characters that you’ll sometimes see like yeah from fans and devs. That’s the logic there.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole group continues making their way to the inner walled off sections when they are greeted by some patrol, “King T’Challa! You’ve came, looks like we’ll finally be out of this mess.”

[T’Challa]: “Seems like we’ve got our work cut out for us, but for now, can you find these two someplace to rest? As well as an aircraft? Ours got eaten.”

“That sounds about right, though we don’t have any official planes, ones we made from scratch here but theres always some kind of accident involving those monsters outside the massive barrier.”

[T’Challa]: “I see, we’re looking to try and fix all of this, does anyone know where to find an eidolon named Titan?”

The guards don’t seem to know what he’s referring to.

[T’Challa]: “Hmm, what else do they go by? Esper? Eikon? A massive being that would tower over any of the giant beasts outside and looks like a living mountain?”

[Shona]: “Is that what you’re looking for king? I’ve seen something matching your description a few times.”  
“It was a silhouette when I saw it but living mountain sounds right.”

While that conversation is going the others are talking, namely about She-Ra’s and Danny’s healing abilities.  
A number of them split off for a bit to make sure theres nothing around before heading into the inner walls.   
Adora, Danny, Luke and Bow hear some noises in a small building and scout it.  
A number of the buildings around are older looking not nearly ad advanced as the ones associated with Wakanda. Doors, walls and windows surrounded by plant life and shattered windows.  
Inside they find empty rooms with furniture making up a barricade for a hallway and a locked door, which Luke snaps the knob open.

[She-Ra]: “What is this stuff on the walls?”

The walls have a dry flesh like caps molded into them with veins growing out, it looks like organs are fused to the walls.

[Danny]: “That’s the fungus of those infected.”

[Luke]: “I don’t see anything so far.”

[She-Ra]: “So Danny, have you-“

[Danny]: “Iron Fist.”

[She-Ra]: “Huh?”

[Danny]: “Out in the field I go by the Immortal Iron Fist, protector of K- ach!”

Luke lightly smacks the back of Danny’s head.  
“Don’t start.”

Bow and Adora look at each other snd shrug.

[Bow]: “In joke?”

[She-Ra]: “Uh, anyway... you said you have healing powers to?”

[Iron Fist]: “That’s right, from burning away poison to demonic possessions.”

[Bow]: “Ever cured a zombie infection?”

[Iron Fist]: “Not particularly no, but I do know they each type has a different set of rules, like if they were already dead or not.”

[Bow]: “Wait, isn’t a zombie by definition dead? Why would it matter if they were alive or not?”

[Iron Fist]: “You see... depending on the condition of the body and the motor functions of- look I don’t know, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t ok?”

[She-Ra]: “Well, nows a good as time as any to see how it works.”  
She points ahead at some infected and they proceed to go about using their healing on the different types they find with Bow’s time bomb arrows and Luke restraining them, for safe testing.

The cordyceps infection is affected by varying degrees.  
Runners are where the person is fighting off the infection the most so the healing abilities should work just fine.

The second stage Stalkers, holds more control of the brain but host is still alive so they can be brought back but damage is more lasting, with the infection eating away at their bodies.  
Depending on how far the stage is they’ll likely not survive, or could just be missing one eye with holes where mushrooms use to be.  
These require more focus with She’Ra’s power.

For Clickers, the host is long since dead, theres no curing them.

As for the zombies healing simply destroys them.

Bow quietly examines the unconscious bodies, the fungus is gone and skin is healed but the missing hair where mushrooms sprouted from is still gone.   
“Looks like they’re going to wake up with new haircuts.”

[Luke]: “I’m sure Wakanda has some miracle hair gel or something.”

The 4 each carry a unconscious person with them, Luke about 3.

[Iron Fist]: “It’s one thing watching Misty play a game with these guys but it’s something else entirely to see them in person and the damage done to their bodies and faces.”

[She-Ra]: “I’ve never regrew body parts, or have had much experience using my healing.”

[Bow]: “You don’t have to sell yourself so short, if you can turn a desert into a grassland it shouldn’t be too hard to regrow an eye.”

[Luke]: “Well that’s a sentence.”

[Iron Fist]: “You can heal land as well?”

[She-Ra]: “I’m not sure I can do that again at least not on such a grand scale, ever since this new world came to be I haven’t as felt powerful as I use to.”

[Luke]: “I know what you mean, I’ve been feeling different as well, can’t say if I feel weaker or stronger but that monster we fought a bit ago, was stronger than I thought, still pummeled it down.”

Bow wears a bright optimistic smile, “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of whatever feels off you’re both doing well so far.”

[She-Ra]: “some of them are still missing one eye though. I can’t imagine how they’re react when they wake up.”

[Bow]: “I think they’ll just be glad to have their lives back Adora, they looked like they were in a lot of pain before and maybe it just takes more concentration to regrow an eye.”

[Luke]: “Could we stop talking about regrowing eyes? Please?”

[Iron Fist]: “What, does an eye regrowing into an eye socket bother you?” He chuckles.

[Luke]: “I swear to god Danny.”

***

Korra, Asami, Glimmer, Jessica and Misty are waiting outside for the other 4 to return.  
Korra has made a carriage seat from the ground to carry anyone the group of 4 might bring back.

[Glimmer]: “T’Challa said, it’ll take a while to prepare for or next move so we still got some time to kill.” 

[Jessca]: “Sure, but I want to look around this place more just to see what’s been going on.”

[Korra]: “What are you looking for?”

[Misty]: “Any sign of weapons being used from A.I.M. or Umbrella.”

[Korra]: “Don’t you want to head into the inner city and see where your kids would stay?”

[Jessica]: “Of course... just in time...”

[Asami]: “Are you nervous?”

[Jessica]: “No”

[Asami]: “Wel-“

[Jessica]: “Maybe, I guess... I’ve never really had a family to worry about, I mean sure I have friends in my life and an awesome daughter, but I still haven’t really gotten use to either of those.”

[Asami]: “I can’t say I know what this particular situation is like but I do know a thing or two about keeping family at a distance.”

Jessica just looks at Asami, giving her her full attention.

[Asami]: “There are things I never got to say and wish I could take back.  
In your case if you’re worried about a sudden new family member, we got you beat there with a home of eighteen.”

[Misty]: “Eighteen?”

[Asami]: “Max, Chloe, AJ, Clementine, Violet, Louis, Omar, Aasim, Ruby, Willy, Dorian, Iron Bull and his Chargers which is composed of six more people.”

Jessica laughs “That sounds like chaos.”

Korra rubs the back of her head, “Yeah, you’re not wrong it’s a lot, though we do have the space, we just never used that much space for this long.”

Jessica makes a quite huff with a quick smile, “I... don’t really know what I’m feeling, maybe I’m not ready to see my child all grown up, I’m still not sure if I’m doing a good enough job as is.”

Misty lightly smack Jessica’s shoulder, “You’re not exactly drinking yourself into oblivion these days Jess.”

[Jessica]: “What about you? Don’t you feel anxious?”

[Misty]: “Of corse I am, but theres also a lot to get done right now, which is why I’m glad we haven’t gotten into the inner city just yet, punching more monsters will be just the thing we need to turn our minds off.”

[Jessica]: “Yeah I guess that sounds like a fun distraction. Okay let’s stop talking about me, Glimmer, what’s Catgirl doing?”

[Glimmer]: “Catra’s with T’Challa and the pets, they’re searching for parts for one of those aircrafts they mentioned.”

[Jessica]: “Right, so what’s with that name?”

[Glimmer]: “What do you mean?”

[Jessica]: “It’s a little on the nose isn’t it?”

[Korra]: “Cause she’s a cat... yeah and Bow is an archer... how do people come up with names in your world? I’m really curious now.”

[Glimmer]: “Wow, I uh, I never really thought about it...” the queen starts to whisper to herself, “Scorpia, Mermista, Frosta.”  
She then speaks up with confused realization, “I have no idea, how did I or anyone around me not notice?”

[Misty]: “Anyway... does anyone know where we can find that Titan?”

[Asami]: “They said it’s a living mountain, I imagine the plan is to fly around an find one that’s moving.”

[Korra]: “While avoiding a bunch of flying monsters looking to kill anything they see small and moving.”

[Asami]: “Of course, simple plan.”

[Glimmer]: “Did all of our parents just know what are skills would be? Or not have the time-“  
Asami waves a hand in front of the queen’s face.  
“Oh right, sorry.”

[Asami]: “So your majesty, what have your duties these days?”

[Jessica]: “Yeah, it’s pretty cool seeing royalty putting in the effort to actually help.”

[Glimmer]: “Oh, well, it was pretty chaotic the first few weeks we all made an effort to find each of our separated kingdoms and setup teleportation gates so we can keep in easier contact.”  
She pauses for a moment, “Hmm, maybe if this plan works I convince this Titan to move the Etherian kingdoms closer together...”

[Korra]: “Okay I don’t know much about this Titan but maybe we should hold of on increasing the workload for someone we haven’t met yet.”

[Jessica]: “Not to mention, Titan probably wants to kill us just like pretty much everything else around here.”

[Glimmer]: “Good point, I wonder if we can ever communicate with him.”

[Misty]: “T’Challa said part of the plan involved letting him play with your pets because he loves animals, so it sounds like there’s a good chance.”

[Glimmer]: “But yeah, my friends and I have reunited with the rest of the kingdoms by now, well most of them and we had our share of baddies to fight along the way of course.”

[Misty]: “To be honesty it’s been while since Jesica and I fought anything.”

[Jessica]: “Same for Luke and Danny, we’ve been kinda unofficially retired for a while now.”

[Glimmer]: “It sounds like you’ve gotten your time to relax, I’m kinda jealous, I wonder if... oh hold on.”  
Glimmer spots some monsters from the corner of her eyes and lets off some glowing energy from her hands, “You said you wanted to take your mind off things? Looks like nows the time we’ve got some guests.”

Guttural roars and growls draws in everyones attention prompting them to get ready.

[Misty]: “Alright let’s make this interesting loser buys the rest lunch.”

[Jessica]: “Wait what?”

[Korra]: “Sounds like a plan ready Asami?”

[Asami]: “Let’s go!”

[Glimmer]: “Oh, you’re all gonna eat my dust.”

***

[Catra]: “And then it cracked opened and busted through the door and turned the hallway into a big waterslide.”

[T’Challa]: “Wow.. I’m still trying to figure out how that even started in the first place.”

[Catra]: “Yeah we never did figure out how it happened, Adora thinks it was a scroll we brought home the other day.”

Naga and Melog are sniffing around looking for the salvage they were asked to find.

[Catra]: “So you think we can use the parts from the bot Luke smashed and Bow salvaged?”

[T’Challa]: “That could work I’ve built my share of devices with stuff bought from hardware stores.”

[Catra]: “Is that so? It’s little wonder Entrapta love Wakanda so much.”

[T’Challa]: “Remember what happened when she met Iron Man?”

[Catra]: “How could anyone forget? The way he went crashing into all those monitors? The owners were so furious.”

T’Challa tried but failed to hold back a laugh, “I got Clank to send me a video copy of that little event.”

[Catra]: “Oooh can I have one to show Adora?”

[T’Challa]: “Heh, sure I’ll make a copy.”

Melog mews to Catra.

[Catra]: “You got something?”  
Catra and T’Challa start sniffing around picking up a scent of someone inside a building with debris in the way of the of the entrance.  
Catra extends her claws and swipes at a barricaded window while T’Challa reforms his mask as the Panther.  
Black Panther also uses his claws to slash open a bigger entrance for Naga.

[Catra]: “We still have Adora’s aura so those spores won’t be a problem if there’s any.”

Naga sniffing inside the building more steadily and rapidly with a sudden loud bark and speeds off.

[Catra]: “Whao! Hey, wait!”  
The rest follow along to catch up with the polar bear dog.

Deeper in they encounter a young woman blowing back infected with strong gusts of air from her hands. She then yelps as Naga runs into her.  
“Whao! Yikes! Wait, Naga? Okay, okay! Down girl!”  
Her shock quickly turns to giggles as Naga ambushes and gives her doggy kisses.  
“What are you doing here girl? Wheres Korra?”

The other 3 catch up to Naga.  
[Catra]: “You know Korra?”

[???]: “Huh? Who are you? You know Korra?”

Catra and T’Challa introduce themselves and Melog  
The girl gives her name, Opal.

Opal addresses Catra “So you’re here with Korra and Asami.” Then T’Challa, “And you’re the Black Panther your people knew you’d come.”

[Black Panther]: “I only wish I could’ve come sooner.”

[Opal]: “In your defense communication has been impossible with anywhere outside but your people are strong and resourceful.”

[Black Panther]: “That is good to hear thank you, so what exactly are you doing here?”

[Opal]: “I’m looking for a snatcher bot, I split up with with my partner to find it, they’re round and roll about and sneaking around looking for people to abduct and take to wherever A.I.M. and Umbrella are hiding.”

[Catra]: “Well as it happens, we’re hunting one of those robots as well.”

[Opal]: “In that case I saw one go further in here through that rubble it created.”

Catra scratches behind Melog‘s ears who then telekinetically removes said rubble from a doorway.

[Opal]: “Wow, that’s a cool cat.”

Melog and Catra both make a smug look on their faces.

They make their way seeing more of those mushrooms and spores from a few meters away.  
Opal puts on a gas mask and looks at the others, “I have a spare but just one.”

[Catra]: “No need, we got a glowy aura protecting us.”

[Opal]: “Alright then.”

The group searches for the snatcher bot, following a trail of paralyzed infected.  
Sometimes avoiding or fighting lickers and other infected. They see a rather big mushroom monster also paralyzed next to a dented and downed snatcher but they also hear a low deep groans.

Opal looks around for the direction of the unsettling sound and sees nothing.  
Carta and Black Panther try to sniff out both finding a scent like the large paralyzed infected nearby behind a wall.  
“Let’s just get this out of here without making any noise.” Opal whispered.  
She and Panther lift it up quietly but one of the legs snaps off dropping to the floor, the groans stop and everyone stays silent for just a few seconds before continuing on.

A large forearm with a hand covering Black Panther’s face bursts from the wall as it roars out.  
The large infected pulls him close attempting to snap his head but a blast of energy explodes from Black Panther’s suit, freeing himself from it’s grasp and knocking it back.  
Opal motions her hands to so e furniture and directs it at the large cordycept, hurling chairs and drawers at it.  
Melog follows suit with their telekinesis Catra and Panther both claw at the monster with speed, cutting into it’s fungal armor when Opal shouts, “Careful! Bloaters love ripping heads off!”

Catra leaps onto the bloater’s back and swipes at the back of the head.  
The bloater grabs at Catra and tosses her off and backhands T’Challa, it then pulls on a growth on it’s body and throws it to the ground causing an explosion of acidic mist burning them to which Opal airbends it into a funnel away from them.  
Naga and an enraged Melog, who’s blue eyes and mane turned red and grown to almost the same size as the polar bear dog, lunge at the bloater sinking their teeth into both arms pulling each in opposite directions, Melog struggles some more than Naga but the bloater’s attention is more focused on the polar bear dog’s strength.  
Black Panther and Catra immediately jump forward both giving one big downward swipe with their claws at the restrained infected cutting open the stomach.  
The bloater goes down on the knees.  
The encounter is finished with Opal launching the paralyzed Bloater at the downed one with a powerful gust.

[Opal]: “Okay... that’s done, time to go.”

Naga sniffs at the paralyzed bloater and decides to tear it’s head off as the other tried to do to T’Challa.

[Opal]: “Oh... the paralyzing effect lasts for hours but, better safe than sorry, good girl Naga you to kitty.”  
She gives the both of them head pats.

Melog goes down their normal size and moves to Catra in concern.   
She pets them on the head, “It’s okay Melog it’s nothing Adora’s magic won’t fix.”

[Black Panther]: “I think we can take care of that right now.”  
The Wakandan king asks the magicat to hold out her hands and pours some ointment for her to cover the acid burns on her arm, it has a cool and soothing feeling almost instantly.

A few minutes later the group makes way out of the building.  
[Catra]: “So you can manipulate air but not other elements?”

[Opal]: “Yeah, although I actually come from a family of earth and metalbenders.”

[Black Panther ]: “So specific types of bending isn’t hereditary?”

[Opal]: “Oh it is but it’s possible for someone tp be born without bending even in a line of benders. Although there was this whole harmonic convergence that happened turning many non-benders into airbenders creating a balance to our world.”

[Catra]: “Were airbenders rare or something?”

[Opal]: “Or something, they were-“

Catra stops her as she notices something from the corner of her eye it looks like that hulking monster they fought before, but seemingly swinging above.  
“That can’t be good.”

[Black Panther]: “Looks like it was heading to where the others are.”

***

Clickers and lickers bundled up in the air by Korra and blasted down by Glimmer’s energy.

[Glimmer]: “Whew, that’s it then huh.”

[Asami]: “So Jessica’s buying then?”

[Jessica]: “Yeah, yeah I get it. That was fun though.”

[Misty]: “See? Feeling a little more relaxed?”   
She bumps elbows with Jessica.  
“Oh, look,they’re back.”

Adora, Bow, Luke and Danny cleaning out the close building and bringing back some injured.

They place the healed into Korra’s earthbended carriage and take them to the entrance to the inner city, they’re taken one by one.

[She-Ra]: “Have Catra and T’Challa come back yet?”

[Korra]: “It’s been a bit, they should back any minute.”  
She looks at the group of people being transported inside to safety. “Looks like theres a lot to take care of.”

[She-Ra]: “Yeah, and we haven’t gone inside yet.”

“Alright that’s it.”  
Luke starts putting Danny in a headlock and rubbing his knuckle on Danny’s head.

[Korra]: “What’s going on over there?”

[She-Ra]: “Probably talking about growing eyeballs.” 

[Korra]: “Gross.” She laughs a bit “How did that even start?”

[She-Ra]: “I think I found a limit to my healing power, I’m sure you know what I’m referring to.”

[Korra]: “The shift in power across everyone when New Pangea was created?”

[She-Ra]: “Exactly, there was a point were I could bring nature to an entire land or transform a fortress into a tree, now...”  
She opens up a hand to the ground causing it to glow below her and Korra creating at least 6 meters of grass and plant life around them and the rest of the group. “It hasn’t gone away but I feel... smaller...”  
Her look grows a bit tense.

The Avatar is impressed at the sight so is the rest of the gang.

[Luke]: “Hmm? Oh... would you look at that.”  
Luke still has Danny’s head locked in his arm, who also looks in astonishment.

Korra notices the look on Adora’s face, “So you can’t do this on a larger scale, you’ve still helped a great deal Adora you turned those people back to their normal selves and-“

[She-Ra]: “Well me and Iron Fist.”

[Korra]: “Huh?”

[She-Ra]: “Danny.”

[Korra]: “The point is... I... I know what it’s like to lose a part of yourself, to feel smaller.”

She-ra returns to her form as Adora, and doesn’t say anything.

Korra goes to lean against a wall next to some vines and plant life twirling her finger around a leaf close to her face.  
“An avatar has connections to their past selves, former avatars from previous lives to call on for knowledge and guidance.   
They can also lend their strength to the current avatar in their time of need...”  
She stops twirling her finger and hides the leaf in her hand and sighs, “I lost that connection... not my proudest moment it’s not easy to explain what exactly it feels like.”

Adora takes a step closer, “I uh... I think I know, at least in some form, there have been other She-Ras before me, I’ve only gotten to talk to the one before me and only just once, but there was a brief moment of peace and familiarity.”

[Korra]: “Right, that’s the feeling, I can still recognize someone or something they would know, so losing the connection hurt more than I can say but I can still make use of the traits that are still there.”

[Adora]: “I get it, it’s just hard to let go of those nagging feelings that you’re not good enough anymore you know? She shakes her head and breathes a laugh, “I’ve lost my power as She-Ra before and I still kept fighting, this is nothing.”

[Korra]: “Yeah...” she plucks the leaf from the wall and stands upright, “You know... We haven’t exactly gone all out just yet.”

[Adora]: “Is that so?”

[Korra]: “In fact I think you’re holding bak just what you’re capable of.”

[Adora]: “Well I can say the same for you miss Avatar.”

[Asami]: “Let’s hold off on another competition for now, okay?”  
Asami unsubtly snuck up to the two, “The rest of the gang are here.”  
Catra and Panther are on their way to rejoin the rest of the group Riding on a speeding Naga.

[Jessica]: “Hold on, they look a little panicked.” 

One of the buildings explodes open with the large monster the whole gang fought with the lickers, looking much larger and bulkier, seemingly with all the lickers fought earlier fused into it’s body along with some cordycepts 2 clickers and a bloater.   
Tentacles wrapping up the newly added body parts that aren’t fused in.  
The severed arm now replaced by the dark fluid and licker torsos where their heads arranged in such a way that the new arm can lash out their tongues like a singular sharp whip piercing the ground and pulls the monster with more momentum to slams the ground making a crater with a strong roar.

[Iron Fist]: “This guy reminds me of another ugly monster I fought.” Danny squeezes out of Luke’s headlock and readies himself, “I believe they’re called tyrants and the one I fought would keep coming back stronger.”

[Luke]: “Then we’ll just have to keep taking this thing down until it gets the hint.”

The tyrant lunges towards the group attacking anyone it sees Luke tosses Iron Fist at the tyrant which swats him away and slashes it’s licker tongues at him, he dodges as it cleaves a car next to him in half and cuts open the wall behind him.

Glimmer puts a hand on Jessica and Misty teleporting them onto the massive tyrant’s back the two striking the back of it’s head with Jessica’s strength and Misty’s cybernetic arm.  
A clicker still alive on the tyrant’s back grabs at Jessica’s arm, “Oh shit!” She shouts and pulls her arm from it’s grip which rips the clicker’s arm but throws Jessica off balance, the tyrant shakes the other two women off and goes to stomp at them, Glimmer teleports Jessica and Misty and blasts at the monster.

Korra stomps her feet and launches chunks of earth and Asami shoots electricity from her glover, the tyrant responds by throwing a bloater spore, Korra blows the mist away.

Luke and She-Ra start attacking the knees, Iron Fist goes for the unoccupied one with his glowing strikes.  
The tyrant swipes and stomps at everyone around it as Naga reaches everyone Black Panther and Catra leap forward with their slashes to the tyrant’s face.

The tyrant kneels over when She-Ra drives and twists her sword into one of the tyrant’s knees followed by Luke giving it a punch to the side, while the other 3 Defenders go for the other knee.   
With everyone attacking, it slams to the ground unleashing multiple tentacles spinning around like a tornado pushing everyone away before retreating back into the tyrant’s body and form around and reinforcing the damaged knees letting it stand back up again.  
It then grabs hold of Luke attempting to rip him in half holding his torso and legs but he’s getting a stretch instead which he breaks away from followed by shots from Bow and Glimmer, the tyrant kicks Luke away and chases after Bow who’s teleported away by Glimmer before it’s fist cracks the ground She-Ra then hops onto the clenched fist and slashes it’s face.  
Korra throws punches from the ground sending flames from her fists then lowers them to propel herself upward and unleashes more fire from her kicks in the air.   
The tyrant’s body starts going red and steam is seeping out.  
Jessica launches Black Panther and Catra onto the tyrant’s back for them to claw at, the magicat makes a shrike when her hands make contact, “This guys hot to the touch, what gives?”

The eyes of Black Panther’s mask glows. “It’s body temperature is growing looks like the tyrant can’t handle heat.”  
As they’re shaken off, the tyrant goes to a nearby hydrant punches it off and bathes in the erupting water to cool off.

[Bow]: “Maybe the digi-arrows I made with Shuri and Entrapta can help.”  
Bow readies one of said digi-arrows with a little fire symbol on it and fires it, the arrow explodes into pixelated light and forms into a shape of a small creature wearing a coat similar to the larger wolf Entrapta met before.  
“Uhh... they look smaller.”

“I’m a Gabumon!” The new creature said, then looks at the tyrant shaking of it’s attackers and lets off an explosion of bloater acid.  
The Gabumon runs and hides behind Bow shaking, “Scary!”

[Bow]: “Huh? Hey it’s okay you can stay behind if you want.”

Everyone near the tyrant are writhing save for Black Panther.  
Korra airbends the acidic mist as fast as she can and She-Ra heals Korra and herself and immediately runs to Catra, but with the mist cleared there are chunks of black tentacles splayed across the ground immobilizing everyone who was attacking producing more of the bloater acid as the tyrant starts growing in mass, moves to pin She-Ra to the wall.

Gabumon looks at the sight replacing fear with a sudden determination on they’re face.  
Running at the tyrant with a soft roar and releases a stream of blue flame from the digimon’s mouth, the heat getting the tyrant’s attention.   
Luke tackles the tyrant off Adora who goes to heal Catra and anyone immobilized as Panther cuts them free. 

The tyrant lashes out at Gabumon who’s tryin* to run away but trips and is teleported away by Glimmer before being cut in half and back to Bow, Glimmer falls to her back, “Bow... I wasn’t fast enough”, she clutches her side sliced by the licker tails, the tyrant leaps at them as a large boulder and a torrent of wind blast it away from Bow and Glimmer.

Melog appears with Opal and someone else, the feline in they’re red form sicking at the tyrant which pushes them off and it’s mass shifts some more taking in a quadrupedal form Naga hops onto the newly shaped tyrant as well trying to tear into the monster.

Korra and Asami spot the 2 new people with Melog.  
[Korra]: “Opal? Bolin?”

Opal’s boyfriend Bolin, and friend of Korra and Asami.

[Bolin]: “Korra, Asami! So good to see you! I was begining to think-“ 

The tyrant roars out loud.

[Opal]: “Not now Bolin!”

[Korra]: “That monster hates fire so bring out the lava!” 

Bolin nods and stomps his foot to the side and motion his arms to direct a small wave of lave forming from the ground at the tyrant.

The monster reels from Bolin’s attacks but still tries to press forward Korra jumps in with Bolin with her firebending and Gabumon joins to breathing blue fire from their mouth.

[Opal]: “Looks like it’s working.”

[Black Panther]: “Maybe but tyrants are persistent it needs to be destroyed completely.”

[Opal]: “In that case let’s push it towards the inner walls entrance, we’ve got something in case anything too dangerous gets too close.”

Korra and Bolin continue to put on the pressure along with the digimon, Asami joins in by shooting electric shots with her glove and Misty fires concussive blasts with her cybernetic arm.  
All of which forces the tyrant backward towards the entrance.

The front guards immediately go on the defensive and one of them bangs on a part of a gate to ready the golden panther.   
The person behind it fires a flare in in the inner city sky.  
The wall of the main entrance lowers to the ground and further behind it a massive golden Panther statue rises up twice the size of the tyrant, it’s open mouth generates an intense light readying an attack.  
Korra and Bolin keep up the heat as Opal lifts Jessica, Iron Fist and Luke in the air with her bending and sends them forward all 3 readying a single synchronized punch to down the tyrant.

After the impact She-Ra turns her sword into a rainbow lasso and pulls the 3 away and back to the group away from the the statues attack and catches them.

The golden panther statue fires a large laser at the tyrant the impact creating a barrage of light and smoke all but obliterating the tyrant with the most of it’s body turned to goo Bolin ends it with forming a pool of lava onto the remains melting away what’s left.  
Bolin brushes his hands together, “That takes care of that.”  
Korra comes in with a hug and Asami gives one to Opal.  
“I knew you’d show up.” 

[Catra]: “So, this is who you came back for?” 

[Opal]: “That’s right, this is Bolin, my boyfriend and lavabender. It’s super rare and cool.” She saying in a braging manner locking one of her arms to Bolin’s.

[She-Ra]: “Huh, a lot of couples in this group.” She tuns back to her Adora self.

Opal and Bolin look at Adora, the sight of an 8 ft muscular woman changing shape like that impressing them.  
[Opal]: “Those muscles.”

[Bolin]: “And that hair, I’ve never seen yellow hair before.”

[Asami]: “What’s that sack to Melog’s side?”

[Opal]: “Oh that? It’s some salvage we found from machines that have been taking people away.”  
Her face goes a bit sullen same for Bolin.

[Asami]: “What’s wrong?”

[Bolin]: “Mako was one of them.”

Korra and Asami look surprised at the news.  
[Korra]: “Looks like we’ll have to hold off celebrating the Team Avatar reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone is in the inner city now, the surviving part of the city looking to be in much better condition and more lively.

The whole group is taken to the same building the older Danielle and Lucy were staying in.  
Inside after hearing their names the Defenders take a look at their apartment.  
Misty finds a wall dedicated to pictures of the four Defenders, a vase with flowers and trinkets and a cybernetic arm much like hers except it looks more glove-like.

Misty pics up the glove and inspects it, the design looks familiar, like one of the earlier models shes had but modified.  
Without realizing, she presses on something on the arm that plays a recording that’s difficult to discern and there’s a frantic shout followed by multiple loud simultaneous noises.

“What is that?” Jessica asks from behind her. Misty’s head snapping to the sound of Jessica’s voice

[Misty]: “I uhh...” she puts the arm back on the display.  
“I think this paints a decent picture.”

Jessica puts a hand on her friends shoulder, “You okay Misty?”

[Misty]: “Not exactly... I don’t know how to processes this.”  
She doesn’t look sad or scared maybe lost.

[Jessica]: “Who knows how different we are from them but, if nothing else we can hopefully still be there for the girls.”

[Misty]: “Yeah, that’s not gonna be weird is it?l

[Jessica]: “Oh definitely, ‘we know your parents are dead but maybe we could be your replacement parents?’ Let’s not lead with that.”

Misty thinks to herself for a bit before raising her voice enough, “Danny, Luke come over here.”

***

Korra, Asami, Catra and Adora are freshening up from the battle in a restroom.  
[Catra]: “I can still smell that goop in my fur.”

[Adora]: “Sounds like something a bath could take care of.”

Catra grumbles, Korra and Asami give each other a little smile not entirely sure if Catra is playing up the catness or if that little reaction was real.

Adora whispers to Catra’s ears. “We can always just take one together...”

Catra’s ears perk up as she clears her throat, “Uh hey what’s that?” She points at an open foundation powder.”  
Adora leans forward at it, “Some kind of coaster? 

[Catra]: “It’s all spongy though.”

Korra is reminded of a time she tried to apply some makeup on herself and develops a mischievous grin.

[Asami]: “Oh, that’s-“

[Korra]: “Makeup!”

[Adora]: “Makeup?” She picks it up and stares at it.

[Korra]: “So basically what you wan-“ Adora immediately slams the powder into her face much to the Avatar’s bafflement creating an explosion of a cloud engulfing her head.  
Catra and Asami step back as Korra just stands there next to her not even getting the chance to try and fail at pranking the Etherian.  
The Avatar waves her wrist around to move the makeup cloud to the top of the sink in a powder pile.

Adora coughs one more time, “How do I look?”

[Catra]: “Like a dummy.”  
Adora smiles 

[Asami]: “What’s that face you’re making Korra?”

[Korra]: “Uh, I uh, no nothing, it’s nothing. yeah.”

Asami responds with a raised eyebrow, “You know, I never saw you with makeup before.” She gasps and her face brightens, ”Why don’t we try that when we have the time?”

[Korra]: “You want to put makeup on me?”

Asami holds Korra’s hand with both, “Please? I have the idea in my head and it sounds romantic.”

[Korra]: “Well, I don’t see why not.”

Asami just smiles and kisses Korra’s hand, “And if you don’t like it I won’t make you do it again.”

At that Korra then looks to Adora and Catra, with Catra cleaning off Adora’s face with a towel, rubbing noses and pecking the blonde’s face.  
Korra whispers to herself, “Hopefully it’ll go better than last time.”

Asami tries to get what Korra said under her breath. “Hmm?”

“Nothing!” Korra blushes and laughs nervously.

***

The 4 leave the room to where Opal and Bolin are and continue where they left off.  
[Asami]: “What happened exactly with Mako?”

[Bolin]: “There was an attack the other day, those A.I.M. and Umbrella people unleashing more of their pets and toys. Mako did what he could to help fight them off but got ambushed and taken away in all the chaos.”

[Catra]: “Why are they so bent on Invading?”

T’Challa enters the room with Shona, “Wakanda, even separated and isolated still has technology often sought after by invading forces. I’m guessing they’re just as desperate to leave this land as everyone here.”

[Opal]: “They do tend to act reckless especially lately.”

[Shona]: “Maybe they’re after the city forcefield, it’s done well in keeping the giant beasts away, they could use it to protect themselves as they would leave the land.”

[Bolin]: “Guess that makes sense, you’d think they would’ve found a way to leave with all the weapons they keep bringing though.”

[Opal]: “Or how they keep finding their way here.”

[Shona]: “That’s why we’ve been looking for those snatcher bots, I’m looking to reprogram a couple of them to lead us to wherever they’re hiding out. Speaking of which, wheres the rest of the parts.”

Adora hands the bag full of snatcher bot parts from a resting Melog to Shona. She and T’Challa go off and prepare the machines.

Korra and Asami start to catch up with Opal and Bolin, on what it was like when they first ended up here.

[Bolin]: “Oh it was definitely confusing, maybe some crying but it wasn’t all bad.”

[Opal]: “Even as a separated chunk of a city and under all these attacks, this fraction of Wakanda is still a sight to behold. Like sure theres damage but it’s still beautiful.”

[Bolin]: “And the people here have treated us well, felt like I was flying for the first night!”

[Opal]: “That’s because you were under those painkillers,” she blocks her mouth from Bolin’s view, “He said a lot of embarrassing things.” Opal then shrugs.

[Bolin]: “Oh yeah, cause of the thing. They also have these beads that act as phones! Like the size if a little ball and no wires, crazy.  
And Mako was... Mako, still in the middle of finding himself while staying with us.”

[Opal]: “Kuvira, was also with us.”

[Asami]: “Kuvira? Guess the merging of multiple worlds is one way to get out of house arrest.”

[Opal]: “She wasn’t looking for a way to escape, one moment she wasn’t here and the next she was right in front of us she was just as confu... wait what did you just say?”

[Asami]: “Right, all communications are jammed here... multiple worlds, universe, realities what have you, kind of just been jammed into one, sort of.”

Bolin and Opal can only let out an “umm” 

[Korra]: “Cities, nations, planets... a lot has been introduced in the past few months , we’ll try to ease you in we’ve also made some new friends.

[Bolin]: “So like Catra is also from another world? And those non-human looking people? We kinda heard about that, but we thought we might’ve been in the spirit world all this time.”

[Catra]: “Is it really that weird? Don’t you guys have spirits and animal hybrids?”

[Adora]: “Yeah, non-human races are pretty common for we have reptilian folks, satyrs, mushroom people., not like the mushrooms zombies we were fighting, they’re nice.”

[Opal]: “There were multiple moons but we thought that was just one of the ever changing aspects of the spirit world.”

[Catra]: “And the technology didn’t make you think otherwise?”

Bolin and Opal shrug.

[Catra]: “Also Etheria has a bunch of moons too, like a lot.”

[Asami]: “Well theres a lot to catch up on but for now let’s just focus on T’Challa’s plan and helping out Mako.”

[Korra]: “So where’s Kuvira?”

[Bolin]: “Not really sure to be honest, she was suppose to be scouting but she hasn’t come back.”

[Asami]: “You think she’s missing to?”

[Opal]: “She’s capable on her own but who knows we’ve seen some strange things from those mad scientists.”

***

Luke and Danny look onto the wall with their pictures.

[Danny]: “At least this says I age pretty gracefully.” 

[Misty]: “Theres more.” She play the same recording she heard earlier.

[Luke]: “If only we knew where they are now.”

[Jessica]: “I’m getting worried myself, but I can’t even call on our girls back home to check up on them.”

Luke holds Jessica close to him.

[Danny]: “We’ll find them, they’ll be in for a surprise for sure though, but I’m sure they’re capable enough to protect themselves.”

[Jessica]: “Danielle will likely inherit my and Luke’s power and durability.”

[Misty]: “And theres no way I wouldn’t teach my daughter self defense, not to mention Danny being such a martial arts dork he would teach Lucy everything he’d know about the Iron Fist if she asked.”

[Danny]: “Yeah, pretty much, no argument there.”

[Luke]: “That does put my mind at ease, for the most part. But still what exactly killed their versions of us?”

***

Bow and Glimmer are in a workshop with T’Challa and Shona.  
Bow is crafting more arrows while Glimmer is busy keeping a curious Gabumon busy.  
[Glimmer]: “No! Don’t touch that it’s not a toy.”

[Gabumon]: “But it’s so shiny!”

Glimmers sighs and emits sparkling lights from her hand gaining the full attention of the digimon.  
“So... weren’t you, like bigger?”

[Gabumon]: “Huh? I guess I was but Shuri and Entrapta thought I can be more effective if I start out like this.”

[Glimmer]: “I’m not sure I follow.”

[Bow]: “Basically Digimon are made of data and energy shaped into a physical form.  
These digi-arrows can enhance and modify them in various ways like breathing fire or ice, and size.”  
He holds out an arrow with a snowflake symbol on it.

The Gabumon bites into the arrowhead, digital energy flowing through the digimon, theres no visual difference but the Gabumon puffs a cold icy breath instead of flame.

[Glimmer]: “Wow... you’re pretty cool little bud.”

Gabumon does a giggle.

T’Challa from a few feet away working with Shona speaks up, “They‘re fascinating, and they come in many different shapes some even just look like humans. I’ve seen one that’s a robot dinosaur that was also 80% guns.”

[Glimmer]: ”Digimon sound really diverse I definitely like to meet more of them, you have any more Bow?”

[Bow]: “Don’t see why not, let’s see...” rumagging around in his quiver Bow uses an arrow that summons up a plant-like digimon, green, purple claws and a flower on the head, juggling 3 apples.

Startled, the digimon breaks concentration and drops them all but 1.  
“Huh? Is it time to fight?”

[Glimmer]: “Oh were you busy? Sorry.”

“It’s fine, who’re you anyway? I’m Palmon, want an apple?” The new digimon offers the apple in hand to Glimmer.

Glimmer looks at T’Challa with an umm.

[T’Challa]: “It’s fine.”

Glimmer looks at Palmon and smiles, “Thanks.” And bites into the apple, “Huh, digi-apple, okay.”

Gabumon also eats one while Bow curiously scans the remaining apple.

[Bow]: “Well Palmon, I know someone who would love to meet you, I wonder if she could make you grow, especially with how close to the real thing these apples are ...”

[Shona]: “Alright done.” Shona takes the snatcher bot she was working on and puts it on the floor and taps at her beads on her wrist which activates the machine.  
A small holographic display comes up above Shona’s beads which she touches allowing her to remotely control the machine.  
“Now then this should help us find a way to Aimbrella.”

T’Challa explains how both groups once merged together and used that name before. 

Bow taps at the robot with some caution. “So... how many people have been taken?”

[Shona]: “Twenty, five of which were also dora milaje, I want to come along to help them but I can’t bring anymore back up we need warriors keeping this place safe.”

[T’Challa]: “I’d appreciate your help, we’ll back you up when guiding us with the snatchers.”

[Bow]: “And I think I can spare the most of the digi-arrows I think we can make do with these two.”

[Shona]: “Actually can you leave that Palmon here? If they can make edible food that will prove helpful.”

[Palmon]: “Sounds fine.”

[Bow]: “Okay then, I can also spare some extra arrows to, I’ve made a bunch with what I already had on me.”

[Shona]: “In that case can you let the others know to get ready soon? I’m good to go.”

***

Back at Danielle and Lucy’s place, Opal suggests to Misty to bring the the cybernetic arm on the wall after being up to date to who the Defenders are.  
“Lucy would use it in battle, last I checked she was getting it repaired so it probably returned after she left.”

[Misty]: “So you know her?”

The other 3 parents listen.

[Opal]: “Yeah, she’s pretty great, both her and Danielle they’ve been a lot of help, guess strength like that run in the family.”

[Luke]: “Well that’s good to know for sure.”

Opal refers to Danny, “Lucy in particular fights similar to you, glowing hands and all.”

[Danny]: “And all...” he thinks to himself, he can teach a few techniques to people regarding chi and self recovery but there are other requirements to fight like the Iron Fist, stuff that can’t be inherited.

Glimmer teleports in and lets everyone know they’re about to head out.  
Later on everyone is gathered together, with all forms of communication cut off the only way to find he destination their looking for is to follow and escort the 3 snatcher bots to their recorded path.  
A combination of Melog’s invisibility, Glimmer’s teleportation and Bow’s arrows built for distracting noises for the larger beasts.

[Catra]: “You really do have an arrow for everything huh?”

[Jessica]: “Sounds familiar...”

Doing their best to stay hidden Shona sent out one of the snatchers to stave of a pack of metal eaters who were getting close, the robot rolling away as fast as possible without losing them.  
There were other close calls but eventually they reached a tower hidden in a mountain just like the one near Ghost River but it’s 

[Korra]: “This is it.”

[T’Challa]: “What is this?”

[Korra]: “Not entirely sure, but I’ve a tower like this before but destroyed.  
Apparently it attracted a lot of vicious animals together, enough to surround an entire city.”

[Jessica]: “So we just wreck it?”

[Korra]: “That’s one way but last time there were people inside so that can’t exactly be step one.”

[Opal]: “Is this where people are being taken?”

The 2 robots make get closer to the tower, a faint beeping coming from the machines and seconds later an entrance is opened up.  
The closer the group gets to the structure the more Gabumon starts to react negatively.

[Bow]: “Hey are you okay?”

The little reptile groans and twists their body, the wolf pelt coming off from the pained frantic movements.

Bow tries to calm the digimon but is clawed at in return.  
Luke quickly grabs and restrains them, Gabumon breathes out an icy mist at whoever’s in front, Melog get hit by the mist breaking the invisibility, Catra quickly goes to tend to her companion.

The more gentle personality of the digimon is completely replaced with primal rage.

[Luke]: “What’s going on? Why is this little monster acting out all of a sudden?”

[T’Challa]: “I’ve never seen this before but keep them quiet, we’re going to attract unwanted attention.”

[Adora]: “Wait.”  
As She-Ra she kneels down to Gabumon and places a hand on the feral mons head, with a faint glow the Digimon starts to calm down and stop moving.

Gabumon immediately grows a regretful look, “S-sorry... I don’t know what happened.”

[Jessica]: “Guess you’re just as subsumable as the rest of the wildlife.”

Bow starts scanning the structure and finds readings similar to Gabumon.  
“Do you by any chance know what this is?”

[Gabumon]: “Not really... but it feels wrong, there is something familiar, there have been things that cause digimon to go berserk and be controlled by other digimon or humans.”

[Iron Fist]: “Don’t worry whatever this form of corruption is we can keep it away if it comes back.”

Gabumon’s tail wags in response.  
[Bow]: “Hold on part of this is First Ones tech.”

[She-Ra]: “What?”

[Black Panther]: “So multiple types of technology fused together would create something to have such an adverse affect on the wildlife?”

[She-Ra]: “There’s First Ones tech that was used to syphon magic from our world this could be one of those, some would also attack intruders on site, First Ones tech can be quite dangerous.”

[Shona]: “This doesn’t quite look like a tower, the front does but it looks like the rest of it expands inside the mountain.”

[Panther]: “Perhaps the Aimbrella facility is further inside behind that tower.”

“That is correct, not that you’ll see what it’s like.”  
An unfamiliar voice comes from above them all behind a window formed to show a man in a lab coat behind it.  
“My, so many specimens waiting to get inside.  
Well, for the unenlightened, which I’m sure is all of you, I am Professor Hojo renown head scientist of Shin-Ra unmatched in-“ a concussive blast strikes at the window from Misty’s prosthetic arm.  
Hojo huffs at self repairing window, “While I’d appreciate obtaining new test subjects I’m rather busy so I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.”

[Jessica]: “And you’re gonna stop us?”

[Hojo]: “More or less.” He activates a holo-screen creating some kind of sound immobilizing everyone below as the ground underneath them raises a foot above with exhausts extending out from the sides, the exhausts ignite sending everyone on the platform far away from the base.  
[Hojo]: “Farewell, perhaps you can do something about Titan at the very least.”

Misty, Jessica and Luke effort their way to the edges to slow the platform before it crashes with their hands grazing the ground and Misty’s cybernetic arm doing the same. Korra and Bolin use their earthbending by slapping the floor to make the platform sink to the ground.

[Black Panther]: “Great... is everyone okay?”

[Glimmer]: “I think I’m gonna be sick... at least we didn’t crash.”

[Bow]: “Any other circumstance that could’ve been exciting.” Bow wipes some sweat from his forehead, “Now where are we?” He pulls out a telescope the base is now a couple of miles away.

[Iron Fist]: “I think we have something else to worry about.”

The group is slowly being surrounded by the numerous giant beasts.

[Catra]: “Sparkles...?”

[Glimmer]: “Yeah, everyone stay close.” Glimmer readies her teleportation as a behemoth lunges at the group as another is sent flying into the attacking beast’s direction.  
The rest of the monsters attention is drawn away.

[She-Ra]: “What was that?”

From the distance through Black Panther’s mask they can see 3 people fighting off monsters, “It looks like we found your kids.”

[Luke]: “We have to get there now!”

Glimmer teleports everyone close to Danielle and Lucy with giant Club wielding cyclops and a pack of rhino-raptors blocking their view.  
The parents rush in and start attacking anything in their sight the rest of the group follow suit, but the ground raises above and encloses in on the group and catapults all of them and any beast close to them.

[Glimmer]: “Seriously!?”

[Korra]: “Is this whole place going to be tossing us around us around all day?”

[Catra]: “Looks like a safe bet.” The magicat say arms crossed, upside down and free falling.

Korra and Opal create a single large air cushion for everyone to land safely.  
They see the mass of land that catapulted the lot of them as a gargantuan hand and a mountain among fields starts to tremble and rise, a face can be seen to the front of the upper part of the mountain.  
The mountaintops looks as though it can house a habitat while also coming off as as a pointed humps and shoulders with greenery as hair that’s braided.  
The eyes of the face show off a brilliant shine like diamonds with emeralds in the center of each.  
Titan also sports what looks to be a massive beard of roots that have pierced gemstones, crystals and different clumps of earth as decoration.

The group find themselves on another mountain looking up to meet Titan’s eyes.

[Iron Fist]: “Titan I presume?”

[Asami]: “Certainly looks big enough to lift a city”

[Jessica]: “Okay Naga, go play fetch.”

Naga whimpers as the suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES  
> I’m going with a mix of different versions of Titian specifically FFIX, XIII and XV.  
> Theres lots of different versions of any summon in FF, it’s easier to make one up than choose


	8. Chapter 8

[Korra]: “Sooo... hows it going big guy?”

Titan stares.

[She-Ra]: “Umm.”

Black Panther shouts out to the eidolon, “Titan! We’ve come to ask for your help, our land has been separated and tales of your strength says you can help reunite our homes.”

Titan looks down, only moving his eyes to scope out the group below.

[Black Panther]: “Please we only-“ 

Titan slams his right hand down next the the group kicking up wind and dirt moved aside by the airbenders.

[Iron Fist]: “BP, I don’t think he’s interested.”

Titan’s voice echos out booming across the landscape but the language is unfamiliar.

Melog’s ears twitch up and their mane goes red.  
Catra makes a quick glance and Watches as the planted hand raises up readying a punch.  
Glimmer teleports them away as Melog starts meowing to Catra.  
“Huh? What is it Melog? Can you understand him?”

Melog gives her some more meows. 

[Misty]: “Catra what’re you doing?”

[Catra]: “Not sure how but Melog can understand Titan, he’s saying, ‘make it stop’.”

[Misty]: “Make it stop? Is it like what happened with Gabumon?”

Titan speaks again, translated through Melog and Catra.  
“Somethings in his head making him lose his mind in rage, and... he wants us to calm him down and prove we’re worthy?”

[Luke]: “So he wants a fight?”

Titan strikes into the ground creating a massive shockwave and a crater into a slope, with Titan’s hand embedded in the mountain he scoops up a chunk of earth and tosses it at everyone.

[Bolin]: “Think that’s a yes!”

Luke quickly punches at the boulder cracking it into smaller pieces, Korra and Bolin bend them back at Titan with forward thrusting punches, Korra follows up with a high stomp and rapid jabs shooting multiple rocks as Bolin turns them into lava.  
Titan roars out and attempts to clap hold at the benders who launch away on a summoned pillar.

Iron Fist strikes at Titan’s wrist, Black Panther leaps over, digging his claws into the eidolon and stars climbing the giant forearm with speed.  
Titan swats at T’Challa but Danny’s strikes throws Titan’s concentration, he slams his fist down at the Iron Fist who flips back away but he’s rammed by the giant’s backhand Luke and Jessica slow down the hand by pushing against it.  
Misty pulls Danny back and the 2 hop forward with powerful punches.  
Titan digs the same hand down to the ground to flip from underneath the attackers.

Glimmer teleports to them and gets them away from the attack, Titan then points an open hand to where to they teleported away, the ground below them erupts with energy knocking them down.  
Titan slams his fist down at them Luke and Jessica catch the fist holding the weight on their arms and shoulders.  
Bow shoots an arrow in the sky creating it splits open releasing a bright flash in Titan’s eyes.  
The eidolon blocks his face and flails the arm Luke and Jessica were holding back.  
Black Panther is hanging on through the flailing clinging and climbing on branches and crystals.

She-Ra turns her sword into a rainbow lasso and catches the flailing arm with it, stopping the momentum making it easier for T’Challa to climb up.   
She-Ra pulls back on her lasso against Titan, her feet creating an indent in the ground, with more effort she yanks Titan down to the gang’s level.  
Panther uses the momentum to reach Titan’s face slashing at the diamond eyes, landing back down with the group.  
She-Ra darts off towards the eidolon’s face and lands powerful punch at his chin creating a thunderous sound knocking him backward struggling to keep his balance.  
In seeing that, Asami shouts out, “Korra! Remember that drop ship we had to chase?” Refering to when Max and Chloe were taken by Mileena and Moira.

Korra nods and shouts, “Heavy hitters group up!” and blasts off in a gust of wind lifting She-Ra, Luke, Jessica, Iron Fist, and Misty on a flat rock shaped like a surfboard, she propels them forward and with a stomp launches them the air the 5 jump off and strike at Titan, he falls to his back causing everyone on the ground to lose their balance from the massive tremor.

Adora draws a circle below everyone in the air creating a foothold of solid light for the 5 of them to land.

[Jessica]: “Huh, neat.”

Titan kicks the mountain creating fissures and collapsing it.  
[She-Ra]: “No!” She slashes a line downward that widens into a bridge for the 5 to slide down Glimmer teleports her way around to Bow and Bolin, She-Ra creates more platforms for Naga with Asami and Gabumon riding the polar bear dog, Melog, Catra, Shona and Black Panther to jump downward safely.

[Misty]: “Everyone alright?”

[Shona]: “Fine, but he’s getting back up.”

Titan gets up scooping into the earth and shoveling it out as a wave of traveling, rising columns charging at everyone, Korra and Bolin break them down.  
Shona spots something behind Titan’s beard something as he’s getting up, tech, among stone, minerals and trees making up Titan’s body.

[Gabumon]: “Bow, you have an arrow that makes me digivolve?”

[Bow]: “Digivu?”

[Gabumon]: “Digivolve! Make me bigger! Like Naga!”

[Bow]: “Let me see.” He looks around and finds a blunt arrow with symbols of a small puppy turning into a bigger T-rex, he shoots the arrow in front of the digimons feet, turning Gabumon into the same larger wolf Entrapta met.

Gabumon’s reptilian form changes to a canine completely fitting the fur coat as an actual part of the body standing on all fours about the same size as Naga, now Garurumon again.

[Shona]: “I found something behind his beard, Glimmer think you can get me up there?”

Glimmer teleports back and forth getting the others out of the way of shockwaves, columns and stalagmites of varying sizes equalling their hight or 10 ten times their size, “I’m a little busy!”

Garurumon dashes to Shona, ducking their head under her and scoops her up to their back, the digimon races towards Titan’s feet dodging and hopping onto hazardous rocks to reach up, Garurumon breathes an icy breath more powerful than before, forming ice cliffs to reach higher and higher.

Catra on Melog and Asami ridding Naga racing round Titan with both Asami and Catra looking for anything that looks like a weak spot anywhere on the eidolon.  
[Catra]: “Shona already spotted something that could be a weak spot but this dude’s so huge there has to be more on his body.”

[Asami]: “Sounds reasonable if that’s the case there’s probably something at the top of his back, hold on, under a calf!”  
There’s a clearer sight of what Shona saw, a device looks like a starfish 10ft with veins coming from the tips seeping into Titan’s body.  
“‘Make it stop’ huh? Well at least his attacks are giving up a way to climb, Naga try to climb up these rocks!”

[Catra]: “Come on Melog let’s follow suit!”  
Melog meows at her, “Oh you’re faster? You want to prove yourself huh?”  
Melog gives an affirming meow.

Both Melog and Naga hop and climb around rising pillars, reaching the device. Several of the pillars vibrating as they step on them before exploding.  
As they reach the calf Naga and Melog catch onto branches, Asami and Catra jumping across with a swift swipe with Catra’s claws and a slap with a strong electric charge from Asami’s glove, both women then land onto the others animal companion.

The device explodes releasing a geyser of red electricity, Titan momentarily trips making Shona’s trip to the chest quicker, Garurumon ‘wall jumps’ off the body and clings onto Titan’s beard with mouth biting into the roots and paws climbing a strand  
[Shona]: “This is good, I just need a good foothold a littler higher and I’ll get that star from there.”  
Garurumon releases their fangs and blasts a enouh ice to make a platform for the dora milaje, she jumps off the digimon and onto the icy foothold, she takes out and extends her vibranium spear and throws it at the star piercing it like clay, and with a gesture of her hand it returns to her.

The destruction of the devices causes Titan to grab at his chest, Garurumon thinks he’s reaching for Shona and breathes more ices at the reaching hand, the hand then grabs at the digimon, in seeing that Shona leaps off swings from one of the roots of the beard and slams her spear, the point vibrating at a high frequency, at the iced part of the hand.  
The impact blows off a small chunk of Titan’s hand making him drop Garurumon, Glimmer teleports the 2 safely to the ground. 

[Black Panther]: “That’s it, there was a story of warriors that defeated Titan and gained his aid by freezing him and shattering his hand, it would later grow back but that’s the ticket.”

[Korra]: “Freezing, got it.” Korra opens up a water pouch at her hip releasing all the water from it, hands waving fluid motions the water from her pouch growing bigger with added water in the air.  
Waterbending through the moisture in the air is an advanced form of waterbending not many can do and while that’s still true, like with Korra’s metalbending she has gotten a better handle of it.

Titan raises his left foot above the group and stomps at them, She-Ra from a pillar a few feet above everyone, stops the foot from connecting to the ground.  
The force from Titan and and Adora’s resistance causes the pillar to cracks and She-Ra’s feet to start sinking into it.

Korra shapes the gathered water into a snake around her and hoses the water and freezing it, moving to cover as much of that foot as she can hitching a ride with Garurumon to get more distance and on reaching an end of the foot as it retreats from She-Ra.   
Korra bends the water and ice as a means to swing up and over to the top of the foot and continues to cover more of the surface around her.

Asami and Catra join up with the others close enough to clearly see what’s going on.  
[Asami]: “They’re trying to freeze him?”

[Bow]: “We’re gonna need more than that if we want to stop him.”

[Glimmer]: “Don’t you have water arrows Bow? Korra can use those.”

[Bow]: “I don’t know if I have enough for this.”

Asami sees Korra onto of Titan’s foot and ponders she remembers her and Korra teaming up with Pharah and Mercy fighting Roulette who had a talisman that created clones of her. “Glad I decided to hold on to this let’s hope this works on weapons to.” She takes out the same talisman and gives it to Bow.

[Bow]: “What is this?”

[Asami]: “A keepsake I came across, it creates copies of whoever wears it, this should help, just try to concentrate.”

Bow puts the string connected to it around his neck and focuses, a few seconds and another Bow appears.

[Glimmer]: “Bow it’s working!”

[Bow]: “Huh?” He sees the other Bow and lets out a yelp at the sight.  
The other Bow yelps back, another Bow appears screams turn to squees as more Bows appear, the original Bow’s voice cracks as he sees his clones, “This is so cool! Alright let’s go!”  
All the Bows ready their water arrows, a volley of arrows land at Titan’s foot.

Korra then freezes the rest of the water and gets back down to the ground regrouping with the others.  
She-Ra and Shona attack the now blue foot with their weapons, She-Ra’s sword turning into a sledgehammer, the force of both attacks shatters Titan’s foot causing him to lose his balance and fall over to the side his back facing everyone.

[Jessica]: “Wow... is it done?”

Titan’s voice echos out, Melog and Catra translate “There’s still a terrible note being played in my head just one more.”

[Asami]: “One more? Those star things?”

[Shona]: “Never saw them before that’s probably what he’s talking about.”

[Glimmer]: “Star shaped thing we just smash right? I can get us there the fastest.”

Black Panther raises his hand, Iron Fist looks around, “I wanna smash.”

[Misty]: “Danny, not in front of everyone!”

The two of them laugh and so do the crowed of Bows except for 3 who don’t get it.

She-Ra reverts back to Adora blinking rapidly at the sight of all the Bows, “What’s going on here? Why are there... ten... twenty...... WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BOWS!?!?” Pulling her face downward.

Korra walks up to Adora seeing what she’s freaking out over, “Oh right that talisman thing, good thinking.”

[Adora]: “Wha?” Her face still pulled down.

Her hands are taken off her face by Korra, “Bit of a long story, but it’s something we got at the end of another adventure, it makes copies of whoever wears it.”

[Glimmer]: “I don’t know I kinda like seeing so many Bows.”  
Catra just raises an eyebrow crosses her arms at the queen.  
“Oh, like you wouldn’t react the same way if Adora had it, especially with that dre-“

“Hey!” Catra quickly covers Glimmer’s mouth before she could finish.

Glimmer than takes Catra’s hand off her with a huff of a laugh, “I’m gonna go take care of the Titan thing.”   
She, Panther, Iron Fist and Misty are teleported to Titan’s back shoulders, looking like a tilted forest. 

After some searching Misty finds that star shaped tech “Is this what we’re looking for?”  
She squats down inspecting it, “It looks like the same material as that tower we found.”

[Panther]: “Guess they would’ve already tried to take control of him, but it probably wasn’t enough.”

Iron Fist karate chops the large device interrupting whatever the next train of thought would be.  
The starfish limbs start curling up as it sounds like it’s powering down.

Titan’s voice rumbles more slowly and gently, the language hasn’t changed but it can be heard in everyone’s minds now, “Thank you.”  
The entire body begins to glow and fade away as they get off him, countless balls of light accumulating into a small red crystallized orb, materia, Misty catches it before it falls.  
“Call on me when you need my help, but for now I must rest.”

[Misty]: “Just like that huh?”

Black Panther’s mask comes off, T’Challa’s eyes examining the clear crystal, “Interesting, all hat power in such a small thing, any chance we can still talk now that we seem to understand each other?”

The materia lays silent in Misty’s hand for a few seconds, “Something you want to know?”

[T’challa]: “What were those things on you? Those star shaped machines?”

[Titan]: “Humans, in armor and weapons of science and corruption, they aimed to take me as theirs.”

[Iron Fist]: “A.I.M. And Umbrella, always twisting what they touch.”

[Misty]: “I get the feeling they bit off more than they can chew with you.”

[Titan]: “Those machines were a part of that, I did not become their puppet but I couldn’t control myself either.”

[Glimmer]: “And you couldn’t talk to anyone directly as a result, except through Melog.”

[Titan]: “Yes.”

[Iron Fist]: “Well, I gue-“

[Titan]: “I want to play with puppy bear and pink kitty.” The eidolon’s tone keeps a consistent mystical and regal tone when speaking.

[Glimmer]: “Uh, sure in due time, just be careful you’re pretty big...”

[Titan]: “One more thing, while I still need to rest I can lend some power attach this vessel to your weapons or person.” He further explains how to apply the materia and make use of it.

*** 

[Adora]: “You’re the real Bow!”

[Bow?]: “Nope.”

[Adora]: “You!”

[Bow clone]: “Nuh uh.”

Adora grumbles trying to figure out which Bow is the real Bow.  
[Bolin]: “My turn, let me try!”

[Opal]: “Him! It’s him!”

[Bow clone]: “No again.”

[Bolin]: “You!”  
Catra, Luke and Jessica lean back and just watch silently as they keeps guessing.

Garurumon is showing off they’re new form to Korra and Asami, “How’s I look?” The digimon hangs they’re head up high, showing off their full blue tiger coat.

[Asami]: “Pretty cool,” she smiles, “Can I pet you?”

[Garurumon]: “Okay.” Their tail starts wagging at the soft head scratches.

Korra watches as she also sees Naga and Melog play with each other, which is mostly Melog climbing on top of Naga and crawling in circles, she also sees when Glimmer and the others return, “Hey, so what happened to the guy?”

[Misty]: “Right here.” Misty holds out her cybernetic arm, a compartment opens revealing the materia inside.

[Asami]: “Huh, all that inside that little thing.”

[Shona]: “That’s your reaction?”

[Asami]: “Korra and I live with someone who showed us something like this, just on a smaller scale.”

[Korra]: “Yeah if anything this is pretty common, I mean look at our big blue tiger wolf friend coming out of Bow’s arrows.

Garurumon, Naga and Melog are all wrestling each other.

Glimmer teleports to the crowd of Bows, “Come on, quit messing around we have talk about what to do next.”  
All the Bows make a collective “Aww...” as she removes the talisman from the real Bow making all the others disappear.

[Bolin]: “Ah really? The one hiding in the back?”

Everyone gathers together and discuss where to go next and where exactly they are.  
They plan on locating Danielle and Lucy but not sure where to go from here as they’re now lost due to being thrown a great distance by Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> Hope I did decent in portraying how big Titan was.  
> I’m not sure if I’m satisfied with how I made this fight turn out, I’ve had this scene play in my head for mounts but some of the scenes I’ve imagined have not been brought up at all, I imagine that sounds weird since this is a fanfic and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Far and above from where the battle with Titan took place Clank several Wakandan scouts are all watching.

[Clank]: “That was quite a sight.”  
With enhanced lens in his eyes, Clank saw the whole fight with Titan form miles away.

“Looks like we’re about done here.” One of the scouts say.

[Clank]: “Hmm, Shuri, Entrapta, did you get all that?”

[Shuri]: “Yep, kinda wish we had a closer view but I’ll settle for a story from my brother.” 

Clank hears a detailed chewing sound from comms, “Are you eating?”

[Shuri]: “Oh sorry, Entrapta has these tiny foods, I’m already a fan, there’s tiny poutine.”

[Entrapta]: “And donuts!”

[Shuri]: “The drinks are normal sized, wait where’d Titan go?” She asks watching screens connected to Clank’s eyes.

Clank looks in closer, seeing thousands of particles of light from what use to be Titan’s body gathering together.  
“It looks like he’s been condensed or captured, curious.”

[Shuri]: “Looks like the team has things under control, any sign of the older Danielle and Lucy?”

[Clank]: “Afraid not, I lost track of them in all the fighting but where they were last seen they’re no longer around.”

[Entrapta]: “Is there a way to direct the group on where to go? Like a flare gun?”

The scouts can hear the conversation, one of them says they do have a flare but worry on it attracting the attention of monsters especially after fighting Titan.

[Shuri]: “Then maybe we should hold off on that option for now.”

Through Clank’s eyes, they see a beam shoot out from the ground far from where T’Challa and the team are, it seems unlikely the group below could see it from where they are.

A drop ship shows up to the scouts shortly after.

***

When Titan erupted from the ground caved in swallowing Cloud, Danielle and Lucy in the midst of fighting large beasts with the commotion waking yet another large beast, a heavily armored iguana body with canine limbs and a long hose-like tail that shoots out some kind of energy as they puff up their chest.

It takes the trio a while to fight off the monster, only escape the beast by redirecting the tail’s beam attack to the ceiling causing another cave in.

[Lucy]: “Okay... maybe now we can rest for a bit.”

Cloud just sighs planting his seat on a rock leaning on the hilt of his sword.

[Danielle]: “You know in hindsight looking for the hidden base with just the three of us probably wasn’t that great of an idea.”

Cloud sighs.

[Lucy]: “Where’d that MODOK go anyway?”

[Cloud]: “Probably back to their base experimenting on whoever they caught.” his face zones out.

[Lucy]: “How’re you holding up?”

[Cloud]: “Still better than before, but a pick me up wouldn’t hurt.”

[Lucy]: “You got it.” She heals up the blonde again to energizing him as well as takes care of a burn on his arm.”

[Danielle]: “At least you’re no longer leaking that ooze from all over your body when we first met, that was uh, quite a sight.”

[Cloud]: “I’ll take a few coughs and fatigue over that any day.”

[Lucy]: “This Geostigma, you said there was a cure right?”

Cloud doesn’t necessarily know how to answer, he remembers losing people close to him but also the same people being just fine. He remembers a life where a loud dumb boy tried to hang out with him who had a dog and duck person following the boy, they were also loud.  
“Yeah... there was rain and water in a church, or at least I remember maybe I didn’t have that water or I got sick again.”

[Danielle]: “I’ve been seeing more people who seem to have had their memories scrambled, I guess there’s just going to be a lot of unanswered questions.” 

[Cloud]: “They all feel real, like none of them are wrong but.”

[Lucy]: “Well whether or that water is still around somewhere geostigma can still be treated with some Wakandan medicine and my use of chi.”

[Danielle]: “And right now we’re all underground and nothing is trying to kill us at the moment regardless of what’s real or not.”

[Lucy]: What is this place?” Looking around the 3 can barely see anything around them, Lucy clenches her fist up making it glow light a flashlight.  
They see symbols on the walls, none that any of them recognize, but Lucy sees pathway downward in the darkness.  
“Not much of an option, unless you want to punch a way back to the surface?”

[Danielle]: “I don’t know, it was a pretty big fall I don’t feel good about causing a third cave in... I think for now we should focus on another way out.”

The trio head further in the path finding statues of discernible shapes and walls of tech and crystal, theres a narrow bridge between the walls.  
The scenery immediately flashes to a bunker the size of a small town stead.  
[Lucy]: “What? This place is...”

[Danielle]: “Our home when we were kids.”

They see their younger selves, a smaller Danielle running to a smaller Lucy.  
[Kid Danielle]: “Lucy! Lucy! Look!”

[Kid Lucy]: “What?”

[Kid Danielle]: “Umm...” she looks around and goes to a table grabbing one of the legs and lifts it up with the other 3 legs in the air, a single book slides off among some toys and art supplies.

[Kid Lucy]: “Wow! You’re strong!”

[Kid Danielle]: “Just like mommy and daddy.”

[Kid Lucy]: “I want to be strong to!” She tries to lift the table to but with no such luck.

[Misty]: “What’s going on you two?”

Lucy enthusiastically tells her mom about Danielle who shows her strength again.

[Misty]: “Woow, I don’t think any of the other kids your age have developed powers yet.”

[Kid Lucy]: “Do I have powers?”

[Misty]: “Well, there could be a chance you might be a mutant but there’s no way to know until you get older and your daddy and I don’t have powers like that.”

[Kid Lucy]: “But Daddy’s hands glow and stuff.”

[Misty]: “Well that’s more of a thing you learn, we could teach you when you’re older.”

[Kid Lucy]: “Aww, but I want to do it now.”

[Kid Danielle]: “Yeah, we can be team jellybean!”

[Misty]: “Jellybean? You sure that’s what you want your team name to be?”

[Kid Danielle]: “Jellybean...” she says with pizzazz.

The environment returns to the underground passage the trio was traversing, still on the narrow bridge.

[Cloud]: “This place is invasive.”

[Lucy]: “Yeah... heh, you were quite the early bloomer huh?”

[Danielle]: “Guess you could say that, I can’t believe I wanted us to be team jellybean.” Gives herself a laugh and a sigh, “What did you ever see in me?”

[Lucy]: “You kidding? You’re still like that.” She says with a big smile on her face.  
It takes a while for the path to open up when they find a river and a ghost village overtaken by nature.

They go further in finding no signs of life and more of those crystals peeking out of corners.  
Behind the trio something starts to dig itself out of the ground a spider-like creature with a parasitic tail, it leaps at the trio looking to face hug someone Danielle rips it away and stomps it into the ground with a loud crunch.

[Lucy]: “Ugh, those things again, is this where they come from?”  
It was a plaga parasites that would attempt to take control of a hosts body and altering their bodies, it was not uncommon for Aimbrella attacks to involve letting the plagas loose to turn the numbers in their favor.  
Luckily that meant they knew how to take care of them already, so any more that would emerge from the ground would be quickly disposed of by the bright light Lucy produces from her fists.

When the light fades the scenery before them changes to the bunker again, this time a slightly older Lucy is practicing meditation and self defense with Danny and Misty, the scene is presented in time lapses, the young Lucy would see something from the corner of her eye from a closet ajar before Danny closes it.  
Danny gets called, being told it’s his shift to venture outside for supplies.

She sneaks back into the room another day slipping something in the lock to pick it open, a trick she picked up from another kid.  
Danielle came along keeping watch if somebody dropped by.  
Lucy sees a brazier with a closed locked lid she tries but can’t get the lock on the lid to open so she asks Danielle to help with it, “But what about the broken lock?”  
“I got one the same color from Mr. Summers, it’s fine.”

The young Danielle pulls and twists at the lock off the brazier, revealing a warm glowing liquid.  
“Now what?”

[Kid Lucy]: “Dad said after beating the dragon he stuck his hand in a melted heart and gained powers.”

[Kid Danielle]: “You have to fight a dragon?”

[Kid Lucy]: “I can do that later.” She dips her fist into the liquid, “He said he punched it but it’s just soupy.”

[Kid Danielle]: “Maybe it got soft or something.”

Lucy hums, thinking to herself if it’s gone soft will it not work like with her dad? Since it’s all soupy maybe she should drink it.  
She dips her hands like a bowl and drinks away.

Danielle leans closer, “What’s it taste like?”

Lucy gives a firm answer “Barbecuey.” 

Their vision returns to the underground ghost village.

[Cloud]: “We’ve been getting visions on how you two got your powers but why?”

[Danielle]: “Does that mean you’re next?”

[Lucy]: “No idea but damn, that was really stupid, just drinking some mystery dragon liquid.”

[Danielle]: “Could’ve been worse, could’ve been moonshine.”

Cloud lets slip a quick and quite sound that might’ve been a laugh.

[Lucy]: “True, it didn’t kill me but it started to burn quite badly after a while, it took some time to get my dad to trust me again after that.”

[Danielle]: “All of our folks were furious, I was surprised they even let us see each other even if we were being supervised.”

[Lucy]: “And yet they were surprised we had feelings for each other despite spending so much time together.”

[Danielle]: “And two of them were suppose to be detectives.” 

Lucy makes an amused sigh, “C’mon let’s get moving.”

There are machines harvesting the ground and walls for fossils which drones come out and take them away.  
The fossils are of the plagas, which prompts the 3 to smash the machines they then follow the drone with Danielle carrying the other 2, leading to an open chasm with numerous entrances leading to who knows where.  
In following the drone they see more technology taking up the environment, engines, scaffolding, construction machinery, crates, containers that show off the logos for A.I.M. and Umbrella, their forces are there working and collecting fossils.  
Danielle stays out of sight to scope out the scene.

[Danielle]: “Wow, we actually found the home base.”  
Floating above the scene planting her back against a crystal wall, it turns red and stretches forward turning into a large robotic spider that tackles the 3 to the ground alerting everyone in the vicinity.

Danielle kicks off the giant spider onto a group of A.I.M. and Umbrella soldier, the rest start attacking and surrounding the 3.

[Lucy]: “We’re in the hornets nest now.” She fires off chi blasts at troops carrying guns and jump kicks a larger unit the impact sending a shockwave that sends others flying, she then focuses her chi into a round shield and frisbee tosses it at a scaffolding where snipers are positioned.

Cloud parys the giant spider’s attacks sliding underneath hiking up it’s thorax with his sword and slamming the blade into it’s head and slicing it open, the spider’s whole body glows and disappears.

Danielle engages with large and heavily armored troops with power gauntlets, ducking under one of their punches which knocks back one behind her and uppercuts him in the air which she flies up and suplexs him down.  
An Umbrella troop fires a rocket launcher at her she flies through the ensuing explosion and smoke and pins the attacker down much to their surprise.

Danielle gets a shock to the back from an electric rod stopping her, and making her shout out, the rocket trooper gets back up and attempts to fire at either Lucy or Cloud, the rocket goes to Lucy she manifests a chi shield to block the explosion and throws the shield at them knocking them to the one tasing Danielle, who shakes her shocks and grabs the 2 units and slams their heads together with enough force to crack open their helmets and knock them unconscious.

[Cloud]: “I don’t hear an alarm.”

[Lucy]: “Guess we took care of all of them before that would happen.”

An alarm goes off ringing across every room and hall.

[Lucy]: “Never mind.”

Danielle sees a reinforced door about to be sealed shut, “This way!” She shouts out holding it open for the other 2 she sees more robotic spiders crawling up to the area and making chase as she drops the door closed.

The scenery is looking more and more like a proper facility now passing through a decontamination room and finding themselves at a series of hallways.

[Danielle]: “Okay Spiky, you have experience taking down bases where to?”

Cloud thinks for a few seconds, “Well, there’s usually a core engine at the bottom that would take down the whole facility after planting c4 but theres no guarantee this place would be built the same.

“Theres another way.”

[Cloud]: “Huh?”

[Lucy]: “I didn’t say that.”

[Danielle]: “Me neither.”

[???]: “The source of why you can’t make contact with the rest of the world.”  
The 3 can’t quite make out where the voice is coming from.  
“This place will come crumbling down once you take down the room I’ll lead you to.”

[Danielle]: “Hold on, who are you?”

[???]: “I... I don’t know everything has felt wrong for some time, I can’t even keep track of what day it is.”

[Lucy]: “How do we know this isn’t a trap?”

[???]: “I can show you where people have been taken.”  
The voice stops and a small ball of light forms in front of the 3, “This is the most I can do, I’ve stay quite for so long waiting for someone like you three to show up.”

[Danielle]: “What do you two think?”

[Cloud]: “We have nothing else to go on.”

Lucy steps closer to the ball of light, “Do you know who you are?” Listening to the voice she picks up on straining, the voice is weak, exhausted. She believes the pleas are genuine.  
“Okay, I don’t think this disembodied voice can do anything to us.”

[???]: “This way.”  
The ball of light leads them to a path with the least resistance passing by multiple research stations, and making use of rail trams along the way, they catch and steal the uniforms of guards and scientists, hiding them in locked bunk rooms. Eventually they reach a block containing many people behind cylindrical pods.

[Lucy]: “That’s a lot of people, some dora milaje with them to.”

[???]: “There’s a weapons station nearby if you plan to free and arm them.” 

An intercom plays throughout the base Hojo is speaking, requesting that everyone keep an eye out for intruders.

Cloud quietly growls Hojo’s name under his breath.

[Danielle]: “Friend of yours?”

[Cloud]: “He’s a deranged scientist, getting off on dissecting and breeding.”

[Lucy]: “Sounds like he’s right at home here then.”

Cloud whisper to himself, “Are you here to?”

[Danielle]: “There’re cameras but not that many standing guard... all forms of communication are inoperable even simple cameras on phones... except here it looks, so where would we be able to disable cameras?”

The light leads them, but Lucy stays behind to keep an eye on the prisoners.  
After some time one of the pods starts to move with a team ready to take it away.  
Lucy’s eyes dart back and forth between the cameras and the pod, waiting for the green light to shut off.  
She attacks the second it shuts off, knocking out each of them then proceeds to work one of the consoles to release all the prisoners.

Cloud and Danielle return.

[Cloud]: “No problems right?”

[Lucy]: “Yeah, fine.”

[Danielle]: “We found out where to go with all the feeds and cameras, it’s called the jamming core. So what about everyone here?”

“If you’re taking this place down I’m helping.” One of the dora milaje says.  
The rest agree looking to get back at Aimbrella.

[Danielle]: “Okay then looks like we got a big team now, theres a weapons locker over there hold on.”  
She sees the locker requires card keys to open so she rips open the doors and starts handing out weapons and gadgets.

The ball of light stops, “I feel someone else around here like you trying to get in.”

[Danielle]: “You sure about that?”

“Yes” the ball floats in silence.

[Danielle]: “Fine then I guess we’re splitting up, the some of the dora milaje and half of these soldiers can help out whoever’s over there.”

***  
[Lucy]: “This place is a labyrinth.”

[Danielle]: “There’s a lot of ground to cover but it shouldn’t be much longer now.”

They reach a sector that leads to their destination encountering A.I.M. And umbrella troops trying to stop them from going any further, the Wakandan forces fight them off, significantly motivated to get back at them.   
The trio are able to better reach their destination the scenery looking like the crystalline walls they encountered earlier, but as floors and ceiling as well.

[Lucy]: “More spiders?”

[Danielle]: “Not that I see, let’s just hurry.”

As they’re racing forward they suddenly find themselves in another vision, this time to teenaged Danielle and Lucy in suits protecting against radiation on their first excursion outside the bunker supervised by their mothers directed to a controlled group of small monsters, the two teenagers run towards their designated targets, the vision goes away with heir older selves and Cloud running towards their destination.  
They run into a large security door looking like it requires a couple of keys and codes, Danielle and Lucy just punch it down with force, setting off an alarm in the area ahead.

Hojo can be heard across the base, “What is going on? Who is releasing all of my test subjects?! And to whoever is heading into the jamming core, good luck trying to shut it down.”

The door reshapes and fits itself back up.

[Cloud]: “That would explain the sudden lack of people.”

They’re now in a more open area with a sizable stairway like a temple entrance, the top is an open flat area, there is a dark synthetic spire that looks to be the center of the different forms of tech combing together, hundreds of wires connected it to the walls and the ceiling.  
The spire is planted into a monstrous, bug-like head, it’s eyes are closed, the head is throbbing like a beating like a heart.  
It opens it’s eyes when the 3 get closer, light starts streaming in the the wires and race around the area close to the ground surrounding the trio bursting out into digital particles forming into several mechanical digimon, stocky iron with a bronze coat green eyes behind a visor.  
They hold out their wrists and launch at the 3 with whistling missiles.

Lucy creates a chi shield in front of the other 2 protecting them from the missiles impacts.  
Cloud and Danielle jump over take down a mech each.  
2 of the mech fire missiles at Cloud who slides between the legs of another making the digimon take the barrage of explosives, he then slashes an energy beam to the mons back cutting them in half, the digimon disintegrates into particles of energy.  
One of the digimon that tried to shoot him starts to charge at him before the particles disappear and rams into the blonde, before attempting to strike downward, which Danielle stop with a flying punch.  
She then tackles the mech into several the one they separated from, who’s distracted by Lucy’s chi blasts. 

The head summons more digimon and those robotic spiders from before.

[Lucy]: “Dani, just get to that thing and smash it Cloud and I got this.”

[Danielle]: “Okay, just one thing first.” She flies to over a group of enemies and slams between the lot of them with A tremor to knock them down.  
She then flies over the stairs to the head getting a good look at it.   
The look on her face when she sees the animated head is of complete shock, she recognizes it’s face too well.  
“You... how...?”


	10. Chapter 10

The husk of the beasts head stares at Danielle with it’s bright glowing eyes.  
Seconds pass feeling like long minutes, as the area shifts to a desolated snow covered land.  
Lucy and Cloud not letting it distract them.

Danielle and the husk locking eyes with complete concentration on each other.  
Once again Danielle can see a memory flashing before her.

***

A whole family outing in the snow covered streets with Danielle, Lucy and each of their parents.

[Jessica]: “You know, in hindsight it should’ve been obvious how you and Lucy got together with all the time you two spent with each other.”

[Danielle]: “Yeah... I thought you said you were a detective mom.”

[Jessica]: “Oh! Just like that huh? Just like that?l  
She playfully puts her daughter in a headlock, who just laughs in response with a hug.

Lucy is talking with her mom, nobody is wearing the protection suits outside.  
“I want to do something for Jennifer, with the way she cleans up radiation outside the bunker, something to show we appreciate her.”

[Misty]: “That’s really sweet baby, maybe we make her favorite snack, I can teach you.”

[Lucy]: “Sound good.”  
Misty pats the top of Lucy’s head.  
“So where’re dad and uncle Luke?”

[Misty]: “Oh don’t worry about.”

2 heads slowly rise from piles of snow and barrage the young girls with snowballs. 

Danielle and Lucy hide behind some trees away from the sudden battle zone.  
They can hear their mothers laughter be interrupted by impacts of snowballs.  
“Luke! You asked for it!”

[Lucy]: “Our folks set us up!”

[Danielle]: “Let’s get them back.”

With a nod they run out and attack, engaging in a 3 way battle in teams of 2.  
The once smooth untouched snow becomes a scarred battlefield after all 6 of them are finished with their snowball fight.

Luke and Danielle are laying in the snow exhausted.

[Luke]: “When you first got your powers I was actually scared, I couldn’t sleep.”

Danielle just turns her head to him.

[Luke]: “Just thinking about you going out there and fighting...” he sighs and sits up, “I can’t ever stop worrying, none of us can.”

Danielle sits up as well, “We have you four to show us show us the ropes so...”

Luke waits for her to finish.

“Well.She does a quick flex “Especially with these guns! I’ll protect Lucy and the rest of you.” She does an awkward chuckle.

[Luke]: “Lucy and the rest of us huh? I thought your mom and I were the ones you wanted to keep safe the most.”

[Danielle]: “Well... is that why you brought me? To see who my favorite was?”

Luke laughs to himself and shakes his head, “Nah, that’s not it, we wanted both of you here to see how far you’ve come.”

[Danielle]: “Huh?”

[Luke]: “You’re both still young but you’ve both developed your powers pretty fast.”

Both sets of parents get ready, saying that they wanted space for sparring.

With Lucy and Danielle being tested the forest area clears up with the surrounding trees knocked over from the sparring and craters made into the ground.

Luke and Jessica do attacks involving long powerful jumps and like her parents Danielle attempts to do a far jump which leads to her staying in the air, she gets excited realizing she can fly.  
“Why didn’t you tell me I could fly? This is awesome!”

[Misty]: “Your moms not good at flying.”

[Jessica]: “Hey... yeah, no, she’s right.”

[Danielle]: “Still though you could’ve mentioned it!”

[Lucy]: “Careful Dani!”

Higher and higher she goes she can see more of the the land below her shape of a large beast with a green glow with mouth and eyes with that same glow.

***

Danielle’s attention snaps back to what’s in front of her, she flies towards the beast as fast as she can and strikes, each impact of her fists sounding like a shotgun, the bug’s head bobbing left and right from each punch until it chomps at her, she dashes back and punts.  
Even though the beasts head looks stationary it lunges at Danielle pulling the connecting wires, a stream of energy where it’s neck would be.

Danielle can see some kind of console from underneath through a hole in the floor.  
She then finds herself keeping the monster’s mouth open as it chomps at her, the sickly glow from it’s mouth grows brighter which she tumbles backward away from the powerful maw as it snaps shut.  
The beast turns to the direction of Lucy and Cloud, the light in it’s mouth glows brighter again and it breaths out a radioactive beam at the 2 downward.  
Danielle swoops down to get the 2 out of the way.  
The breath burns away the remaining digimon and spiders.

[Lucy]: “Wait, is that...”

[Danielle]: “It is, wish I knew what was going on.”

A large claw materialize in the air to swipe at the 3, Cloud and Lucy parrying anymore that materializes.

[Cloud]: “Get me to those wires!”

[Lucy] “I’ll keep it distracted.” She shuffles off and down to the floor shooting chi blasts at the husk and dodging it’s attacks with some narrow misses.

Danielle chucks Cloud above the husks head and cleaves off a large portion of the wires connected to the husks head, making it bounce down to the floor below it.   
The husk screeches, loud and painful, too loud for everyone to shrug off.  
Light travels fast and plentiful through the remaining wires connected to it, funneling all the energy in a way it wasn’t meant to, the beasts eyes and mouth grows too bright, too intense before it breathes out it’s intense green energy much larger than before, moving violently about with no aim.  
The 3 move as fast at they can to stay of the way of the scorching beam till it’s mouth faces up, the beam growing even larger, melting a massive hole into the ceiling and any floors above.  
It stays like this for a bit until the head starts to dissolve into particles traveling into the remaining connected wire and other machines in the room including the console below it.

Outside of the base the beam grow so strong and intense it created a massive beacon for anyone to see for miles away.

[Lucy]: “Whoa... where’d it go?”

Danielle floats down to her, “Hey, you okay?” She puts a hand to the side of Lucy’s face.

[Lucy]: “Fine, you?” Slightly leaning her head towards Danielle’s who nods.  
“Cloud?”

He waves a hand up.

[Lucy]: “Dani, that bug thing was... I thought we killed it.”

[Danielle]: “It looked pretty dead, were they experimenting on it? I get the idea it was quarantined off.”

[Cloud]: ”Check this out.” He’s at the spot the husk use to be and presses his foot down on a floor switch, the hole in the center raises up to bring up the console that was underneath the beast head.  
The 2 women catch up to him as he works on it.

[Lucy]: “What is it?”

[Cloud]: “A lot simpler than I thought, there’s not much just a couple of switches and dials... Hmm?”  
After a bit a hatch opens up and a crystal is revealed, “What’s this?” He pulls it out and hears the machinery around everyone power down in the room.

1 of them spots the severed wires repairing on their own but immediately stopping shortly after.  
Immediately after they hear 3 separate ringings going off close to all 3.

[Danielle]: “Hold on,” reaching into her pocket she takes out a string of beads 1 of which is blinking a green light.

Lucy and Cloud do the same, on pressing the blinking bead the hear a distress signal attempting to contact the missing half of Wakanda.

***

Shuri and Entrapta in the former’s lab, some time after talking to Clank they eventually decided to risk sending flare signals to T’Challa and the others, it did help the group get a read on where to go before the giant geyser of radioactive energy erupts from the ground.

[Entrapta]: “Whoa! What was that?!”

[Shuri]: “Clank?”

[Clank]: “I’m detecting large traces of radiation from the location the team was launched away from.”

[Entrapta]: “Could it be the alternate Danielle and   
Lucy who did that?”

[Shuri]: “Maybe... but they were so far away how did they get there so fast?”

[Entrapta]: “Hey Clank, can you check on Adora and everyone please?”

The little robot searches and finds the team miles across and below fending off multiple beasts growing more aggressive.  
He looks to the scouts and asks if they can get a clean shoot with where they are.  
They do have a better read than when the team fought Titan but visibility is still rough with the vast jungle.  
The scouts shoot sedative shots at the feral beasts with varying degrees of effectiveness.

Eventually the beasts just stop attacking and back away.

[Clank]: “Are you seeing this?” Clank scoops the landscape with enhanced vision every single monster out there is either collapsing in exhaustion or fleeing making the whole scenery look a lot more empty than before.

[Shuri]: “What’s going on now?” As she says that she’s starts to notice sos signals on the labs screens.  
“Wait...” she responds to the calls and leads to the signals from the missing half of Wankanda, “Oh shit, this is Shuri from the golden city, can you hear me? I don’t know how but we’re finally picking up on your distress calls we have a read on your location.”

One of the calls picks up and responds, “Shuri? Goodness after all this time I thought all communications were blocked.”

[Shuri]: “I don’t know myself but I’m sending as many people as I can to your location right now.”

Entrapta starts bouncing with the excitement in Shuri’s voice and the situation picking up.

[sos caller]: “I don’t know why this is happening but I’m so glad to hear this you’re not gonna hear me complain sending you coordinates.”

Both Shuri and Entrapta release excited yelps the and hug.  
They a distress line their side has left open get picked up, it’s Danielle, Lucy and Cloud.

“Hello? Can anyone hear us my name is Danielle Cage, I’m with Lucy Rand and Cloud Strife can anyone hear this.”

[Shuri]: “Wow the same name as those kids... Cloud Strife though, can’t tell if I heard that before.  
Can you tell me where you are?”

[Danielle]: “We’re in a facility run by A.I.M. And Umbrella and lots of things wanting to kill us but things have quiet down a bit.  
And it sounds like we disabled what was blocking all communications.”

[Shuri]: “Well what do you, Danielle, Lucy we’ve got someone looking for you, hold on.”  
Shuri starts connecting the lines to T’Challa’s party, “Hey brother, can you hear me?”

***  
Shuri appears as a holographic display above Black Panther’s wrists  
[Black Panther]: “Shuri? Wait we can talk to each other?”

[Shuri]: “You can thank your older Danielle and Lucy for that.”

Luke, Jessica, Misty and Danny immediately get closer all anxious.  
Shuri patches the 3 at the base through their faces as clear as day.

[Misty]: “Lucy? Is that you?”

[Lucy]: “Huh? That voice who-“

[Danny]: “I’m here to Lucy.”

[Lucy]: “What?”

[Jessica]: “Danielle! Are you there?!”

[Danielle]: “Mom!? What the hackie sack is going on here?”

“‘What the hackie sack?’ That’s definitely your daughter.” Jessica says to   
Luke.

Luke and Danielle see each other through the display the only thing both of them can say, “Sweet Christmas.”

[Cloud]: “I’m here to.”

[Misty]: “Hold up, are you- your-“

[Cloud]: “Yes?”

[Misty]: “Never mind, where are you all?”

[Lucy]: “Any chance you say a giant green beam of light?”

[Danny]: “Well that answers it, sounds like they’re perfectly capable of defending themselves and then some.”

[Danielle]: “Just one problem, while we may have blown open a new entrance, the patrols are all covering the newly made exits.”

[Lucy]: “And theres the really high levels of radiation.”

[Cloud]: “We’ll find another way around.”

[B Panther]: “Understood, I look forward to meeting you three.”

[Misty]: “Just hang on okay and stay safe.”

[Lucy]: “Yeah... I bet we both have a lot of questions.”

The scouts with Clank decide to lead on the soon arriving rescuing teams to the missing half of Wakanda.  
Clank pilots the drop ship to the party finally reaching the Aimbrella base.

[Glimmer]: “Wow, looks like things are coming together.”

[Korra]: “You don’t say, Defenders are gonna meet their grown up kids, monsters are running away, phones can be... wait, Bolin.”

[Bolin]: “Huh? What?”

[Korra]: “You said kimoyo beads worked like phones.”

[Bolin]: “Yeah...”

[Korra]: “But they couldn’t work like that until now.”

[Bolin]: “Uh huh.”

[Korra]: “How did you know that?”

[Bolin]: “I don’t know! They could do other things, it’s really convincing!”

[Korra]: “You could’ve used a different example!”

[Bolin]: “Well you didn’t pick up on it until now!”

Asami and Opal watch as their significant others bicker on.

[Asami]: “I missed seeing our cute idiots interact.”

[Opal]: “Yeah... it’s adorable.”

***

Back in the Aimbrella base. 

The trio run through the halls and through a weapons lab.  
Taking out A.IM. and Umbrella soldiers trying to stop them.

The prisoners the free have caused plenty of havoc and went on to let loose some of the more harder to control experiment on Aimbrella.  
An A.I.M. soldier in heavy mech armor of 10ft is seen fighting them, attacking with a gatling arm and lasers. 

Cloud attacks from behind with thunder, while Lucy blocks mechs bullets with her chi shield.  
Danielle grapples with the gatling arm and tears it off while Cloud swings at the mechs legs with 3 swift slashes, he hops back and does a speeding thrust with the blade severing a leg.  
The mech pilot attempts to fire a laser but the Wakandan forces gun the suit down, Lucy pierces a hole open with 4 fingers and Danielle rips the mech hull off, grabs the pilot and tosses him to a wall.

[Danielle]: “Looks like everyones here.”

[Cloud]: “So whats the plan now?”

They all go over a rout to escape but are interrupted by a the torn mech armor reshaping and wrapping around everyone individually.

They hear the cackling of MODOK’s laughter, “Well, well, you’ve caused quite a commotion, you’re certainly persistent I’ll give you that but I’ve had enough of your antics!”

“Theres that giant noggin.” Danielle breaks free of the restraint and tosses it at MODOK who deflects the iron with his mind.  
She reaches to Lucy and Cloud and frees them. 

MODOK shoots a mind beam at they dodge and Danielle soars ahead to attack, a metal cable wraps around her legs and yangs down.

There a 3 humans in full bodysuits, face obscured, each with their own color coded lining of their suits of red, light blue and green, the cables coming from the one in green.  
They ready for a fight.

The one in red punches the air and flame comes out reaching the 3.

[Danielle]: “Keep them busy while while I free the others!”

[Cloud]: “On it!”

“Don’t!” One of the allies says to Danielle, “MODOK can control minds he’s just use us against you.”

[Danielle]: “Well then guess thats it.”  
She joins the fight with Cloud and Lucy.

MODOK has a grin that turns sour, “Oh I don’t think so, by all means free them.”  
Psychic waves emanate from MODOK and to Danielle prying into her mind like a piercing headache, she grabs her own head and struggles with herself.  
“No? Then how about you turn on your friends!”

Danielle continues to resist and grabs hold of a terminal ripping it from the ground and wall, she chucks it at MODOK, it breaks from the impact of a mental forcefield, Danielle continues throwing nearby heavy objects at the floating head.

Each of the bodysuit fighters fight like benders.  
Lucy flips about, evading metal whips and swirls of flame from the red and green fighters.  
The green suit bender wraps a cable around one of Lucy’s hands attempting to pin her arm behind her.  
Lucy twists herself around to counter the moves to twist her and back heel kicks away the red suit.

Cloud faces off the light blue suit bender with rapid slashes at the smaller frame, but the opponent dodges all of his attacks, bending backwards, flipping between slashes and hopping onto Cloud’s Buster.  
Cloud cannot land a hit on the smaller fighter, his opponent rolls down the length of Cloud’s sword and pushes 2 palms to his chest blasting him away with strong wind.

MODOK continues to build the pressure onto Danielle, “Impressive going this long resisting my psionic powers, suppose I can just see how much I can toy with you.”  
2 clawed cables comes out pf his chair and latches onto Danielle and releases electrified pulses.

Danielle powers through the shocks and grabs hold of the cables pulling and swinging MODOK with them.  
She swings him towards the bodysuit benders, freeing her from MODOK’s grasp and mental focus by throwing him into the green suit, which frees up Lucy to fight the red bender.

Lucy and the red bender trade blows till she strikes away with a glowing palm.  
The opposing bender is knocked back rolls to their knees and motions their arms in a circular fashion, pointing 2 fingers to shoot electricity at Lucy.

Cloud Jumps high up, slashes down at his opposing bender, the bender dodges and Cloud scrapes the surface with a spark releasing a blade beam that hits the bender.  
The bender falls back, slapping their hands together wind blasting around, hands rubbing together, the air surrounding Cloud, Lucy and Danielle starts to form into a high pressure of sound turning into a painful pitch.  
The ringing brings them to their knees the pain stopping them from moving.

MODOK floats back up beaming psionic waves at them.  
The other 2 benders pile on the attacks lashing out fire and metal at Lucy and Cloud.

A small rocket flies in and blows up at the attacking party with a concussive blast knocking the benders back.  
Immediately after rockets and gatling fire, and a barrage a attacks from the split up Wakandan team.  
The ball of light that was with the trio before returns, telling them to follow, the voice sounding more healthy than before and frees the other half of allie restrained with reaching light.

The benders are blocking the barrage with the floor pulled up as MODOK takes the brunt of the attacks.

[Lucy]: “I thought you were all weak, how did you do that?”

The ball of light grows a bit and takes the shape of a young woman of light.  
“I got better, thanks to you.” She holds her arms out forward and manifests not only those same robotic spiders, but also just as big birds and spider-birds.

Cloud hears a familiar voice, “Cloud! Get your skinny ass over here!”

Everyone gets out leaving behind MODOK and the benders as Aimbrella reinforcements enters from the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to learn what the big bad monster in Earth-20368 (the story where Danielle and Lucy are married) was and it turned out to be a big brown bug thing with tentacles or a bunch of tails with the head of a Collector from Mass Effect 2 basically.
> 
> Btw apparently Lucy in that comic is white despite being Misty Knight’s daughter, they said it was a mistake, not sure how though being a comic.  
> here I’m imagining them as the what I imagine Danielle and Lucy from Secret Wars: Secret Love would look as older.
> 
> I added that exchange between between Korra and Bolin cause I just now realized I made Bolin describe kimoyo beads as phones despite the premise. I dumb


	11. Chapter 11

The whole group finds a place to catch their breath in a rather normal if not luxurious library. The young woman of light assures the rest no one else is around as it’s more of a lounge to cool off.  
Some of the dora milaje are keeping a lookout.

Lucy uses her chi and one by one heals up Danielle, Cloud and herself.

[Danielle]: “So, friends of yours Cloud?”

[Cloud]: “He is but I don’t know the other two.”

3 new arrivals, the people the ball of light felt the presence of before.

When the team being lead by Black Panther was heading to the separated part of Wakanda, Korra said she wanted to make a quick call before getting to close as the situation sounded familiar to her.  
Whatever call she made it reached one of the available people who were involved with the last mysterious tower and two others who weren’t but have fought alongside her and Asami in another adventure.

The called in group flew by on drop ship meeting up with the scouting team and directed to the path leading to Danielle, Lucy and Cloud.

Barret, Pharah and Mercy were in the neighborhood when they heard about Korra, Barret told them everything he saw and fought in that other jamming tower.  
It didn’t take much for them to want to tag along given what they went through with Korra and Asami.  
They all went underground through a hole made by a monster attack after Titan emerging from the ground and later fighting off any of the robotic spiders still looking for Cloud, Lucy and Danielle.  
Eventually finding their way deeper into the Aimbrella base they encounter the ball of light and Wakandan fighters, storming the base until eventually finding Cloud, Danielle and Lucy.

[Barret]: “Been a while Cloud, first time meeting up again and I’m already pulling your ass outta the fire.”

Cloud makes a little grunt, “Good to see you to.”

[Lucy]: “Barret, so you’re the leader of Avalanche, Cloud told us about you.”

[Barret]: “He did huh? Well, I’m one of the leaders or was, things have gotten outta wack.”

[Cloud]: “Marlene?”

[Barret]: “She’s good, been missing you and the others though.”

[Cloud]: “So they’re not with you?”

Barret shakes his head, both quietly sigh.

Lucy finishes up on Danielle and turns to Cloud, she looks tired and a bright yellow stream of energy is flowing into her, she stops what she was about to do to see Mercy pointing her staff at her and energizing her and Barret holds out a bangle with green materia in it with green magic flowing to Cloud also feeling better.

Pharah hums in delight “Look at this, three healers just having one on your team is considered lucky were we come from.”

Mercy gives her wife a look that shows a lot of past stress and annoyance.

[Pharah]: “Alright, hows everyone feeling?”

[Cloud]: “Better.”

[Lucy]: “Yeah...”  
She looks at the girl of light assuming that restoring communications somehow gave her a new shape.  
“Getting a better idea of who you are?”

The light, looks at her hands and around her, “I think so... this place was just me and someone else... a mission to stop a war... I felt something familiar earlier that woke me... sorry, I wish I could could give a more clear answer.”

[Lucy]: “Well you did help out back there.”

[Danielle]: “Those spider things are yours?”

[Body of Light]: “They were the crystal castle’s defenses.”  
She pauses looking down, “Crystal Castle? You restored a part of me when you shut down that jammer there must be another or something I was unaware of, something that’s keeping me leashed.”

[Danielle]: “I’m not sure what the situation with you is but you did help us and we might as well keep up with tearing this whole place down.”

Barret laughs a bit, “Some things don’t change huh?”

[Cloud]: “This place gives Shinra a run for their money, Hojo’s here to.”

[Barret]: “That sack of shit is here to? Well I’m definitely motivated.”

[Pharah]: “What about that giant face thing? Who was that?”

[Danielle]: “Called himself MODOK, real full of himself to, he had these psychic powers like sticking needles in your brain.”

[Lucy]: “Felt like a knife to me, but we’ll deal with him all the same.”

“Wait,” the girl of light, sounds distressed, “You didn’t stop that giant monster, I can still feel it around us.”

[Lucy]: “It just sorta vanished in front of us.”

Mercy examines the young woman of light wondering what her situation is the light says she was trapped in this form for sone time trapped between the fusion of the technologies of from different worlds merged together.  
She only started traveling around as a small ball of light very recently on detecting the presence of someone familiar.

More alarms go off as intruders from somewhere else start attacking the base.  
The light feels that familiar presence again.

[Danielle]: “Must be our folks.”

[Lucy]: “First that monster now our parents, what is going on?”

***

The team lead by Black Panther, now joined by Clank, teleports past barriers trying to keep them out and start to lay out their assault attacking tanks, mechs, Umbrella soldiers and their experimental pets called bio organic weapons.

Luke and Jessica run head first into a drill tank to lift it up and throw it drill-first at a gigante piercing it’s armor and chest, the gigante removes the drill and out comes the squirming parasite which Misty brings out a hard-light circular shield which forms blades like a buzzsaw, the forearm of her cybernetic arm shoots out as a rocket fist boosting into the exposed parasite, sawing into it.

A hunter swipes at Catra who ducks under and uppercuts with her claws at it’s face.  
Another leaps at her but Iron Fist backhands the hunter claws to shatter them and the 2 roundhouse kick the hunter.

Teaming up with Black Panther, Asami tases the guns off of umbrella troopers hands and deals her blows followed by an arm bar that whips a trooper’s body into another.  
Panther slices their riffles in half and punches one towards Asami’s direction, She tases the trooper with her glove, leaps above her and slashes at 2 other opponents 

The fighting moves on further in the base, the group determined to progress forward.

Several A.I.M. and Umbrella are surrounding Shona and Melog, they go invisible, Shona sweeps half of their legs and smacks them with the flat end of her spear.

Melog slashing them down and pins another to the floor and tosses one by bitting them on the head.

Shona interrogates one to find when civilians are taken and is told they’ve been released and that’s who’ve they’ve been fighting.

[Bow]: “Guess we have your kids to thank for that huh?”

[Jessica ]: “Seems like it, just hope their okay.”

[Clack]: “Shuri has given me a direct line to Danielle and Lucy, their calling now.”  
A hatch in what would be in the little robots stomach opens and a device enlarges into a screen.

[Lucy]: “I know a lot is going on and I’m sure we have questions for each other but right now we’re taking down this place, now we’ve met some people who someone in your team might know?”

[Pharah]: “This is Fareeha Amari, there are three points of interest that’ll tear this place down and put an end to all the horrific experiments in this place.”

[Cloud]: “Sending you the locations, we’ll be in groups of two.”  
He then proceeds to tell them where everyone will be.

[Barret]: “There are three stations that have to be shut down all at the same time, they alway have reactors that’ll total this place, we’ve got C4 ready so we can get out of here before the whole place crumbles down.”

[Cloud]: “You just have C4 on you?”

[Barret]: “Yeah.”

[Cloud]: “Okay.”

[Shona]: “Wait, what happened with the prisoners here?”  
The people taken from the separated city get close to the screen and reassure her as well as her fellow dora milaje, they insist on fighting by her and their king’s side in getting out of this place and taking down their leaders, which her and Panther agree to.  
T’Challa and Shona will be getting the attention of the rest of the base and dealing with the most of the A.I.M. and Umbrella forces, lends them the cloning medallion Asami to up their numbers and keep their people safe.

[Shona]: “Where did you say you got this?”

[Asami]: “From an underground arena.”

*** 

With each of the teams heading to their next destination, the being  
Teams:  
Korra, Asami, Naga, She-Ra and catra meeting up with Pharah and Mercy

Defenders and Clank meeting up with Danielle, Lucy and the being of light

Glimmer, Bow, Opal, Bolin, Melog, meting up with Cloud, and Barret

Black Panther, Shona and Garurumon, with the wakandans fighters using Asami’s cloning medallion 

***  
Adora and Catra notice parts of their surroundings.

[Catra]: “Adora, doesn’t this place look familiar?”

[Adroa]: “Yeah, parts of it look like the crystal palace.”

[Catra]: “Shouldn’t it be messing with our heads or showing us as kids?”

[Adora]: “Yeah, I’m not sure what the deal is.”

Hojo can be heard again through all the intercoms, “I know what you’re all planning, quite bothersome of you of to disable this facilities cameras albeit temporarily, I have something waiting for each of you at your destinations.”

T’Challa and Shona lead their forces against the main troops of Aimbrella making good use of that medallion with Garurumon encasing the area in ice and creating overwhelming numbers.

They encounter loose of experimented cordyceps bloaters in cybernetic armor and lickers in cordycept plating. There is also a tank shaped like a scorpion twice the bloaters sizes.  
The bloaters are equipped it acid nozzles to spray like a hose.  
Shona uses the materia of Titan to erect earthen walls to block it.  
The wakandan troops open fire at the infected, while the copies of Garurumon breathes their ice at them.

Black Panther engages the scorpion tank dodging pincers and the lasers that come out of them, swiping at the joints of the legs.  
With no legs to stand on it topples down and it’s tail starts charging up to shoot a powerful beam at him, in seeing that he calls to have the medallion thrown to him and make some clones to ready their suit to absorb the damage and redirect it at the tank.  
He then digs his claws through the blasted armor and tears the inside apart.

***

The team meeting up with Cloud and Barret find the firebender with a mechanical snake that wraps around the spherical room.

[Barret]: “Just in time, we’ve got guests.”

[Glimmer]: “Is that a gun arm?”

The snake launches a series of rockets from it’s body, Glimmer and Barret shoot at them at them and Opal uses wind to throw off the trajectory of the rest.

Cloud squares off with the firebender sliding under a spray of flame and slashes upward for the bender to hop back against and send more fire his way, Cloud blocks it with the flat of his blade.

Bolin takes out some rocks from a pouch floating above his hand and spinning in a circle turning into a disk of lava, the snake gets close to him, ready to strike but Melog turns them both invisible and it stops looking around and Bolin sends the lava disk to it’s face making it recoil back and it’s eyes start to glow staring directly at Bolin.

[Bolin]: “Oh I think snakey can see us, kitty.”

Melog breaks the cloak and pulls him back from the snakes strike.  
The robo snake breathes fire at the earthbender, he moves out of the way, Barret shoots with his gatling hand at it followed by powerful shoots coming out.  
Glimmer holds Bow from behind and teleports above the snake for Bow to shoot explosive arrows at it’s head.  
She continues to teleport him around shooting at other parts of it’s body.

The firebender jets off propelled by flame from their fists, Cloud follows with a jump forward the two now fighting on it’s body.

Bow notices containers underneath the damaged armor and fires an arrow at it, the damage causes the snake to stagger, it then strikes at Bow and Glimmer between teleports and manages to slam them to the wall.  
Barret sees the snake about to strike while they’re down and emanates a quick glow that gets the snake’s attention instead with aggravation, it moves a lot of it’s body closer to him with speed to shake off Cloud and the firebender.

The forearms of the bender’s suit opens up a small nozzle which sprays oil at the blonde, they land down with Cloud having trouble keeping his balance and slipping, the bender thrusts fire at the oiled up at Cloud, he tries to get the oil off with wild swings and spins to shake off the gunk, some of the swings connect with the bender’s suit cracking the helmet, Cloud takes the flames traveling across his body.

Opal comes in to blow away the flame burning him and sends a wave of air at the bender who she gets a better look at, “Mako!”

Bolin’s attention snaps to them and is knocked back by the snake’s attacks, “Mako! Hey! Listen to me, what’s going on?”  
Bolin’s brother the firebender, doesn’t respond and just attacks with a shout.  
“Okay, mind control again.”

Mako sprays more oil and spreads fire around Bolin, Opal occupies herself with putting out the fires surrounding them and putting up wind shields.

The team gets a call from Iron Fist, “You mentioned one of your friends was a metalbender right?”

[Bolin]: “Kuvira? So your fighting her?”

[Iron Fist]: “This is just a hunch but since Umbrella is involved there could be a device on your friends chest that looks like a gem shaped bug, try to get it off of them, speaking from experience when a friend of a friend was being controlled by Umbrella.” 

[Bolin]: “Chest got it, you both got that?”

Opal and Cloud nod.

Glimmer and Bow get back up trying to get some of the heat off of Barret, the robotic serpent spits a fireball at him that’s extinguished by a water arrow from Bow.

Barret’s gun takes a few seconds to light up and unload a highly rapid flurry of bullets.

[Glimmer]: “Might as well try out that new spell.” Glimmer traces a circle in the air and a symbol in it, the circle brightens and 5 rocks half the size of her launch at the snakes head.

Bolin hears the rocks fall to the floor, “Hey! Do that again!” He shouts and lifts the rocks melting them together and hurls to Mako’s legs, busy fighting Cloud, momentarily turning to clay and solidifying.  
Glimmer summons more rocks for Bolin to melt and encase Mako’s hands.  
“Sorry bro.” He takes some of the melted earth shaping it to a thin blade of lava cutting open the suit and exposing the bug shaped device he tries to pull it out to be met with pained screams from Mako.  
“Gah, I’m sorry! I’m trying to help!”

Mako breathes fire at Bolin, causing him to fall back and the snake swoops down catching Mako in it’s mouth and crushing the rocks to free him and maneuvers to the top of it’s head shooting fireballs and lightning.

Bolin gathers and bends the cracked earth into a wave of lava he launches at the snakes body.  
Barret charges his gun at the body of lava the impact blows off the body in half.

Glimmer warps to Mako and flashes a bright light in his face to blind him, she puts her hand on the device with teleportation removes it from Mako’s chest as he gives her a shock, they both fall down from the air and gently lowered to the floor by by Melog’s telekinesis.

[Opal]: “Hey are you okay?”

[Glimmer]: “Yeah... oof I’m fine got the thing out.”  
Bow kneels next to her, they both smile at each other.

[Mako]: “Bolin...?” 

[Bolin]: “Hey, you were kinda agro for a bit.”

[Mako]: “Sorry... I knew what was happening but I couldn’t stop myself.” He turns his head, looking up to Cloud, “Sorry for burning you.”

[Cloud]: “I’ll be fine, how’re you feeling?”

[Mako]: “Chest kinda stings oh, that’s blood, okay.”

[Barret]: “I got you.” A green materia glows from his gear, he directs it to Mako and Cloud healing their new scars.  
“Alright time to finish what we came here for.”

On examination there are 3 separate keys that need to be turned at the same time but it need to happen at the same time as in the other stations as well.

***

Simultaneously.  
Danielle and Lucy arrive at their designated station before anyone else.  
An area with elevated levels scaffolding and canisters abound.

[Lucy]: “Anyone else here?”

[Danielle]: “Guess it’s just us for now.”

[Lucy]: “What about you shiny?”

[Body of Light]: “The beast is still lingering, stirring, it’s going to come back.”

[Danielle]: “We won’t let anything to happen we stopped it before we’ll do it again.”

[Body of Light]: “I wonder what’ll happen to me when we get this done.”

The Defenders race in with Clank following behind and stop short a few steps from their daughters from another reality.

[Jessica]: “Holy sprinkle.” Normally she would just swear but seeing her daughter all grown up in front of her, stops herself, like Luke trying to get her to watch her language when they were starting out as parents.  
Her, Luke and Danielle all utter “Sweet christmas.”

Danielle takes a step forward to her parents unable to hold back tears, remembering that unkillable monster getting too close to home eveyone devising a plan to finally take it down only to have it fail miserably. So much of the new generation losing their loved ones right in front of their eyes, Danielle and Lucy being no exception.

Looking at them now Lucy is having a hard time keeping herself composed seeing Danny and Misty in front of her. “I don’t understand, how? You, I saw you with my own eyes, both of you were...”  
Misty quickly pulls her in for a hug, with Danny joining in, they knew what she was about to say, what she must’ve been feeling.

Luke and Jessica do the same with Danielle, her breathing quickens with quiet sobs.

Luke holds up her face with a soft expression “Look at you, so this is what you look like all grow up.”

[Danielle]: “I can’t believe what I’m seeing either, how are you two here?”

[Danny]: “You look beautiful Lucy.” He pats Lucy’s head.

[Lucy]: “You look beautiful to daddy.” She returns the favor and rubs the top of his head. “I mean you are wearing a mask but you know.”

[Misty]: “Umm what about me? Hmm?” She says with a playful offense.”

[Lucy]: “Oh you always look beautiful mom.” 

Lucy and Danny go to give Misty head pats but she stops them. Not the hair, but she will pinch their cheeks.

[Jessica]: “Okay, so basically we are your parents from another reality or universe or whatever and we know you as three year olds.”

[Danielle]: “Oh is that all?”

[Lucy]: “So theres baby versions of us?”

[Misty]: “Yeah, you two are inseparable.”

Lucy and Danielle give each other a knowing look.

Danny notices the body of light hanging back, “Who’s that?”

[Lucy]: “Short version, a spirit that helped us and now we’re helping her by shutting the power of this place.”

[Danny]: “Okay...” he moves towards her and extends a hand.

The light comes closer and says, “They’re coming from above!”

Steel shards come raining down at everyone, “Look out!” Luke shouts getting in front of Jessica and Danielle.

Lucy and Misty put up shields to block against the rain of blades.  
Misty and Danny feel a sense of pride seeing their girl using chi like Danny in the style Misty would use a shield.  
[Misty]: “By the way Opal told me you’d need this.” She hands the alternate universe Misty’s cyber arm to Lucy.

[Lucy]: “Great! this’ll help.” She quickly puts the cybernetic arm fitting her like a sleeve, she raises it up and the rain of shards magnetically travels towards the cybernetic glove, and flick off the blades like blood on a katana.  
“There was a metalbender where we were living her name’s Kuvira.”

That’s when Danny calls the other teams.

The metalbender descends downward on a metal cable dropping 3 pokeballs at everyone, out of them was a Venusaur, Blastoise, and a Charizard each heavily infected by cordyceps, covered in heavy fungal armor along their limbs and obscuring their faces.

From behind the team, a platoon of A.I.M. and Umbrella soldiers arrive and open fire.

Danielle steps in front of Jessica protecting her from the gunfire.  
Luke charges towards them, Danielle and Jessica fighting dealing with Aimbrella.

Kuvira bends out metal stalagmites against Misty which she goes over by propelling herself with a concussive blast to the floor, trading blows when Kuvira forcefully redirects Misty’s robotic arm, but unable to bend it due to how advanced it is.

Lucy and Danny face off against the infected pokemon who’s strength is distressingly increased by the cordyceps as they spew out spores, venom and acid, with explosive seeps, corrosive water and and raining spores from above.

Luke and Danielle who normally have such unbreakable skin, are susceptible to theses types of attack with the spores getting into their lungs.

Misty follows Kuvira upward by using her robotic arm as a grappling hook she lands some hits before Kuvira while not able to use bending on the cybernetic arm and mold it into different shapes, does pull it from Misty’s body, but she keeps up the pace and continues squaring off with a spinning kick to the face trading blows against Kuvira with one hand.  
The metalbender removes the platform under Misty and uses it to slash at her, Misty par cores around to evade the shifting metal.

Danielle soars up to deal with the infected Charizard.  
Luke wrestles with Blastoise.  
And Danny hops and flips over the vines of the Venusaur.

The young woman of light takes the heat of the team by conjuring robotic spiders against A.I.M. And Umbrella as well as the pokemon.  
The infected engaged with the spiders destroying some with streams of corrosive water or grapple the with the Venusaur’s vice like grib of it’s vines.

Clank throws multiple time bombs around to slow down the monsters opening them to Jessica, Lucy and Danny’s attacks.  
The infected pokemon’s durability keeps them up until Luke pounds at them with his fists even if weakened by the poisons.

Danny unleashing a powerful 1 inch punch at the Blastoise’s shell

Fighting with the Charizard Danielle and the fungal dragon destroy the platforms above wrestling and tackling each other into scaffolding and explosive canisters.  
Her movement is weakened by the pokemon’s spores but she pushes on until she takes it down with a piledriver from the air.

Clank attaches himself to Lucy’s back like a backpack his small robot arms turning into jet wings and feet to thrusters, ascending her up to join her mother fighting Kuvira, who would lift Clank off of Lucy and send him flying, he throws time bombs at the metalbender on the way down as he hovers down safely.

While slowed Lucy and Misty unleash flurry of strikes against Kuvira cracking open her helmet and exposing the mind control device on her chest.  
Danielle brings them down with her and Jessica restraining Kuvira for Luke to pull the device off her chest.

Lucy and Danny use their healing chi everyone to purge the bodies of spores and poisons.

Kuvira sits up panting, “Thank you, and sorry...”

[Danny]: “You should be fine now.” 

[Luke]: “You kids did great to, that was quite a sight watching you in action.”

Lucy and Danielle wear a warm smile, Lucy gives Danielle a kiss on the cheek to the surprise of their parents, who’re now whispering to each other

[Jessica]: “Are your daughter and my daughter...”

[Misty]: “Yeah, I remember little Lucy saying she’ll marry Danielle when she grows up, guess my three year old already knows what she wants.”

[Danny]: “So this makes us brothers right?”

[Luke]: “Already are.” He pats him and his daughter on their back.

***

Korra, Asami, Catra and Adora are riding on top of Naga into generator room with a central floor between 2 bodies of water, terminals in the far end.  
Pharah and Mercy descending down from an entrance above.

“Fareeha! Angela!” Korra calls out  
Her and Asami going over for a hug with them.

[Asami]: “It’s good to see you.” 

[Mercy]: “Likewise, look stunning as always.” She gasps when she sees the polar bear dog, “NAGA!”

hugging and cuddling with the large pupper looking like she has forgotten about everyone else around her.

[Adora]: “Uh, hi I’m Adora and this is Catra.”

[Mercy]: “Oh sorry, it’s good to meet you.”

[Catra]: “You’re not gonna try and aggressively cuddle with me are you.”

Mercy’s cheeks go red at the magicat’s words, “N-no! Of course not!”  
Her wife Fareeha unable to hold back her laughter.

The floor near the terminals opens up elevating tubes that open up releasing 3 slick alabaster tyrants with big crimson claws the the size of a sword, and armor covering their chests.

[Asami]: “Right to the point huh?”

Pharah’s falcon helmet close down, her suits wing ignites and she starts to hover “We can catch up later, I want to see what your new friends can do.”  
Her and Korra boosts forward to the tyrants, Korra propelling herself with firebending like Pharah’s jet suit. 

The shoulders of the tyrants armors extends out mini turrets firing the women.  
Korra metalbends the floor into a wall to block off the turret fire. 

Adora holds a hand to the air, “for the honor of greyskull!” Turning into She-Ra Asami and Catra riding a top Naga.

The tyrant’s armor allow them to fly up with jetting towards Pharah engaging in arial combat firing her rockets at the monsters, with Mercy giving her a power boost.  
Naga mounts and pins down the one of the other tyrants and sinks her teeth into the armor and rips it off exposing a big beating heart she then mauls and rips it out with her mouth.

Korra uses the walled metal to cover up the shoulder mounted turrets and slashes at the tyrant condensed fire blades.  
Asami and Catra engage with the tyrant on the floor attacking with Asami’s electrified glove and Catra’s claws, Mercy uses her strength boosting on them alternating between the 2 and healing them up when they get hit by it’s claw.

Psionic blasts beams down at everyone, with MODOK making himself known with the airbender standing on top of his head, arms crossed.  
“There you are, you will not stop our operations I will not allow it! For I am M.O.D.O.K.! The Metal Organism Designed Only for Killing!

She-Ra lassos down the tyrant in the air, slamming it to the ground to look up and see the grotesque sight above, “What. Is. That. Giant. Head?!?!”

Korra’s face twists on seeing MODOK, “What am I looking at!? It’s like a giant testicle with teeth!”

[She-Ra]: “I don’t know what that word is!”

[Pharah]: “Yeah it’s a big head.”

[She-Ra]: “Look at those dangling legs, it makes me so uncomfortable but it’s kinda cute at the same time.”

Catra is just laughing her ass off.

Mercy and Asami notice the look on MODOK’s face getting furious all the reactions against him.  
Asami snipes a bolt from her glove hitting him square in the face. The airbender on top of him drops down with a shockwave of wind jumps close and fast around the group taking down the closest near them.

The tyrants get back up with She-Ra and Pharah combating them. 

The airbender weaves around Catra and Asami blowing them back with strong gusts and advances towards Korra, she punches swift gusts at the opposing bender both of them commanding the air against the other, they way her opponent moves, the fighting style, it looks and feels familiar, very familiar.

Korra bends a wave of water for the pools at her opponent who then redirects the wave back at her.

[Korra]: “No way... Avatar Aang?”

The opposing bender stops for a second and starts firebending at her the 2 using the different elements against each other, Korra unsure of what to make of the current situation.

Asami shoots bolts from her glove and Catra comes in to assist Korra, digging her claws to the floor to resist the opposing bender’s strong gusts and pounces at them.

MODOK directs psionic waves to the groups heads scratching into everyones minds bringing them to their knees as he cackles at their pain.  
She-Ra parry a tyrants claw and slices down it’s chest, turning the sword into a rainbow lasso and using it against MODOK and flails him like a ball and chain agains the other tyrants and breaking the mind lock on the others.  
The jets of his doomsday chair go off with enough force resist She-Ra’s pull, the chair opens ports for guns, lasers, a myriad of other weapons.

A hole opens in the air and the beast Cloud, Danielle and Lucy fought earlier it reaches it’s head showing more of a body than it had earlier.  
It opens it’s jaw to grab hold of MODOK and pull him in, “Ah! Hey! What’s happening?” His thrusters go off attempting to escape it’s maw, he does but heavily damages his doomsday chair.

The beast roars and breathes out it’s radioactive beam that vaporizes the tyrants turning turning the burnt area into brittle char.  
Everyone tries to get out of the way of the beam, it then retreats into the digital hole and reappears in front of a reactor, sticking it’s fangs into it.

[Pharah]: “That’s one of the reactors we’re to use C4 on!”

The airbender was standing next to the reactor when it immediately explodes blowing them to the other end of the area, the beast starts absorbing the energy from the reactor and vanishes.

Korra catches the bender falling over to do so, “Aang, it really is you.” The bodysuit damaged by the explosion exposing his face and upper body hands.

[Asami]: “Wait did you just say Aang?”  
Her eyes widen at witnessing 2 avatars next to each other.

Korra calls to Adora, She-Ra kneels down, a hand on Aang’s head and heals him.  
He violently wakes up and starts to attack.

Countless Aimbrella units enter the area to retrieve MODOK and start attacking with heavy weapons and mechs.  
She-Ra swings blade beams, and Pharah shoots rockets at the Aimbrella reinforcements.

In dealing with Aang’s attacks Asami gives him a low tase and Korra grabs his wrist to subdue him but as soon as her hand makes contact with his both Korra’s and Aang’s start glowing brightly.  
Korra sees the linage of Avatars before her, the past lives and memories, battles and relationships.

The 2 avatars levitate in the air, Korra shouting from the top of her lungs, with a powerful burst of energy, intense winds, emanating from the 2 and flame swirling around them, the water gravitating towards them.  
They get closer and Aang creates a wave of sound that stops the troopers from attacking and grab at their ears, Korra melts the their weapons into restraint.  
Both avatars create a tornado of mixing air and water scooping up the A.I.M. and Umbrella soldiers like a snake swallowing a buffet of mice, the tornado goes upright and freezes.

[She-Ra]: “Wow...that was incredible.”

The two avatars descend back down, eyes returning to normal.  
The others stare at them and the frozen tornado.

[Mercy]: “By the way someone named Danny called while we were fighting, apparently theres a bug like device on his chest to keep... an eye...” it’s on the floor expelled from Aang’s body when he made contact with Korra.

[Asami]: “Avatar Aang... I never thought I’d see two avatars right next to each other like this, Uh wait should I bow?”

[Aang]: “That’s okay, really, you.” He turns to Korra, “Do I know you? Something feels familiar about you, you’re also an avatar?”

[Catra]: “Is this like you and Mara?” She says to Adora.”

[Adora]: “More or less, oh...”

Korra drops to her knees, “I... for so long I had lost the connection to my past selves I can’t believe I got it back, I can’t believe I can talk to you again!” She’s in tears overwhelmed by this sudden second chance being able to feel the connection to her former selves again.  
Asami goes down and comforts her girlfriend.

[Aang]: “So you’re my successor?”  
He puts a hand on her shoulder, when he made contact with Korra he saw the events of her life even after losing her connections.  
“You’re a strong woman Korra, not many people could go through what you did and still keep fighting.”

Korra looks Aang in the eyes, just hearing her predecessor say that, that she hasn’t failed the past avatars alleviates some of the burden she was feeling.

Adora gives her a nod and a smile based on the conversation they had before. 

The group hears and feel a rumble though the base, there’s a call from Barret and Danielle, about a monster appearing out of thin air and attacking reactors.

The whole base is growing unstable, Glimmer teleports in with with a massive group reuniting all the teams together, and teleporting all 48 people counting the people abducted, as far as she can from the base.  
They appear outside and theres an immediate explosion of a mountain and below reaching.  
She pants and groans, “Wow, never teleported that many people at once before, I need sleep.”

[Barret]: “Didn’t get to lay into Hojo.”

[Cloud]: “I don’t know, the size of that explosion, it’d be hard to escape that.”

Digital energy forms from the site of the destroyed base opening up a wormhole for the beast to reappear, with a full body.

[Mako]: “Look at the size of that thing.”

[Luke]: “Looks like another monster to take down.” He says punching his fists together.”

[Danielle]: “Where we came from that thing killed you and many others.”

[Jessica]: “Seriously?” 

[Lucy]: “It’s so much bigger now... I don’t think we should do this.”  
Danielle holds her hand, “We did it before we can do it again.”

[Lucy]: “Yeah, this time we’ll make sure it stays dead.”

The body of light speaks up, with the base destroyed more of her mind is restored she says the base was a fusion of A.I.M. and Umbrella facilities merged with a crystal castle and a lair used to control digimon.  
The part of it used to control digimon contains architecture that alters the surroundings, the monster’s corpse was likely nearby for it to be used, possibly being slowly reconstructed to be easier to control.  
But the actions taken place earlier have caused it to go free and travel into the cyberspace to consume anything it finds to make it stronger.

Adora is surprised by the light knowing about the crystal castle.

The tone around go dim as it seems to look at everyone, breathing it’s radioactive breath. She-Ra gives everyone an aura to protect against the radiation of the attack.

In fighting the monster, attacks don’t do much harm to it.  
They try to go for slowly taking it down from the bottom up, using the same strategy used with Titan using the cloning medallion for multiple Bows shooting water arrows at its feet and freeze it with Garurumon and the avatars.

The Defenders and She-Ra strike at the frozen foot to shatter it and cause it lose balance, the Wakandan troops open fire at it’s eyes as the rest of it’s body is too thick to damage.

Glimmer teleports boulders Bolin starts turning into lava to drop onto the monster’s head, eyes or mouth.

The destruction of one of it’s front legs leaves traces of digital energy, Garurumon gets curious goes into it, the curiosity pays off as it transforms the digimon into  
A bipedal form of it’s previous look with jeans and brass knuckles, “Oh yeah! I feel way stronger!”  
Now WereGarurumon punches the monster’s head as it attempts to chomp at Pharah and Mercy, the digimon joins Danielle and Lucy in attacking the other front leg. The previously shattered leg reforms good as new no matter how much damage they deal it keeps getting back up.

[Black Panther]: “Shona, I think it’s time to send our new friend out.”

[Shona]: “Absolutely.” She slams the butt of her spear down, “Titan! It’s time show this demon your wrath!” The materia glows bright and gathers a mile away from the monster.  
Glimmer then teleport everyone a safe distance.

Titan manifests and starts to run towards the opponent each step causing tremor it rams the monster with a shoulder bash and deals numerous punches using the monster’s head like a punching bag.  
But it still fights back, locking into a strength hold with Titan.

[Barret]: “Cloud, you got any summons on you?” He shows a red materia inserted onto his gun arm.

Cloud nods and they both summon their eidolons, Shiva and Leviathan. The air goes cold and it start to rain. A blue woman flies around the monster, surrounding it powerful cold.  
A giant serpent summons a tidal wave pushing the monster off Titan.  
Shiva freezes the flood surrounding the monster.  
The 3 summons unleash an onslaught of attacks until starts to look pale from the cold and Titan strikes it down.

The monster looks significantly weakened, it’s body softened and weak from the cold, but it breathes it’s beam at the 3 eidolons using up it’s strength to take them down.

[Cloud]: “The hell is this thing, three summons and it’s still fighting?”

[Shona]: “No, they softened it up for us, it’s gotten smaller ” She throws her spear vibrating at a high frequency doing more damage to the monster more than before.

Everyone keeps the heat, but it still until MODOK shows up, looking like he got some quick repairs, sends out painful psionic waves with much more intensity, than before, to everyone including the monster.  
“I’ll make you pay for the damage you’ve cause! All those experiments, research, combat data all gone! Except in my head, now I could turn you into my lab rats but I’d rather make your last second the most painful you can imagine.”  
He can hear laughing from Catra again.  
“Still find me funny huh?”

Catra strains herself, “Ha.... ha.”

MODOK electrifies Catra on top of the assault on the mind, she calls for Adora. As She-Ra she chops the electrifying cables and blocks a continuous beam from his forehead.

On hearing that, the body of light directs all attention to Adora and Catra, “That’s it, the familiar presence I felt, it was you.”  
She raises a hand upward and utters the same phrase Adora uses, “For... the honor...” as she’s saying this her voice normally had an echoey distortion to it but now he voice starts to become clear, “of Greyskull!” She glows much brighter than before, going 8ft tall, long flowing dark brown hair. Where there’s white on She-Ra’s outfit it’s a light purple. Gold, an icy light blue and a grey cape.  
She makes a sword appear in her hand, she runs toward MODOK and slashes at him he puts up a barrier but it shatters from her attack.

“What the science? AHH!”  
She grabs him by his hair and chucks him to the giant monster knocking it to it’s side.  
MODOK’s doom chair spins around but is stopped by Danielle.  
“Huh?”

[Danielle]: “I’ve been waiting for this.” She winds up her fist and punches MODOK square in the face which ripples from the impact of her fist, sounding like furious thunder strike, the force imbeds him into the ground, his face sticking out like a carving.

All MODOK can do is groan in pain.

She-Ra looks to the She-Ra beside her, the monster readies it’s radioactive breath, both She-Ras tap their swords together and generate a rainbow beam against the monsters both beams clashing at each other.

[Adora]: “Korra!”

Korra nods and looks to Aang, who also nods, they both go into the avatar state and creating a combined stream of the elements to strike from above, breaking the monster’s concentration, the rainbow beam envelops it, all but obliterating it.

All that’s left is what Danielle, Lucy and Cloud found first the floating corpse head, barely animated.  
It lunges to Danielle and Lucy as the only thing it recognizes.  
They both stop it in it’s track with a punch, and another punch, and another, and another and continue to punch it until it crumbles to dust.

[Danielle]: “And stay dead this time.”

[Misty]: “Wow we did it.”

Cheers echo about the field.

[Lucy]: “So this is what you look, huh Shiny? Does that mean you know your name now?”

She nods and smiles, “It’s Mara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Barret getting the snakes attention was suppose to be him using lifesaver in remake but I had no idea how to explain it other than a kinda magical thing 
> 
> I was going to write more details fights for each of the teams but it was just so much I couldn’t do it.
> 
> not the biggest fan of how Mara looked as She-Ra with blonde hair so I went with something that was mostly just a pallet swap, but the colors are based on Light Hope.


	12. Chapter 12

[Danielle]: “Mara huh? That’s a good name, did not expect a fit, 8ft woman.”

Mara laughs a bit.

[Adora]: “Wow, this is strange to see you like this, you look different.”

[Mara]: “I wasn’t feeling the blonde look anymore and took some inspiration from you, these are Light Hope’s colors.”

[Adora]: “Oh like how parts of my outfit are based on my friends.”

The both transform back to their usual selves, Mara’s flowing hair turning into a waist length braided ponytail and a full leotard.  
Another woman just appears spitting from her She-Ra form.  
Much to Adora’s surprise including Mara.

[Mara]: “Light Hope? All those spiders I was able to make it was because you were with me.”

[Danielle]: “Uh now I’m confused.”

[Glimmer]: “Light Hope! Never thought I’d see you again.”

[Bow]: “Seriously, we got two She-Ras now? That’s so awesome!” His voice cracks at the end of that sentence.

[Light Hope]: “Yes, I thought I was lost but Mara was always there with me.”  
Mara takes her hand and places the back of it to her face and kisses it.

[Danielle]: “There’s some context we’re not getting here.”

[Lucy]: “Obviously it’s gay fusion.”

[Danielle]: “Oh okay.”

Catra sizes up Mara, looking up and down, walking around her, the magicat’s arms crossed. “So you’re the She-Ra before Adora.” 

[Mara]: “I am... yeah.”

Catra pauses and does a single wag of her tail and turns her head, “Cool.”

[Mara]: “You weren’t kidding Adora, she’s really cute.”

Catra almost trips and gets flustered, “What?”

Adora laughs, hugging and kissing a blushing Catra on the head.

_

Mako and Kuvira meet up with Korra, Asami, Opal and Bolin.

[Korra]: “Hey! We’ve been worried about you.” Her and Asami give Mako a hug.

[Mako]: “You’ve made some interesting new friends huh?”

Korra and Asami look over to the Best Friend Squad laughing and goofing around.  
[Asami]: “Yeah, they’re pretty great.”

[Opal]: “Kuvira, are you okay?”

[Kuvira]: “Yeah, more or less those guys pack a mean punch.” Referring to the Defenders and their girls.  
“But I’m just glad to be out and myself again.”

_

Aang, T’Challa and look out at the massive crater where that hidden base use to be.

[Aang]: “Are there any survivors?”

[Clank]: “Yes it seems there are still people down there, despite what happened, they were well equipped.”

[T’Challa]: “Well, we’ll deal with that, A.I.M. and Umbrella have a lot to answer to Wakanda for.”

[Aang]: “One day I just found myself drinking tea surrounded by all those people, I’ve seen a lot of things I couldn’t or still can’t wrap my head around, I like this sight better.” He says turning around to everyone celebrating and smiling.

[T’Challa]: “There’s still work to do but for now we’ve earn a cheer.”

_ 

Pharah and Mercy are playing with Naga and Melog while Bow checks out the new look of WereGarurumon, he takes a selfie with the 5 of them.

Barret is talking to Glimmer, in hearing about the lands of Eternia it sounds like a place he’d want to take his daughter and move to Cloud decides to tag along and in passing 2 people Cloud and Barret are close to and worried about are mentioned living there taking looking after kids at a school and owning a large garden.  
They talk to them through video pad, “Cloud, Barret!”

[Barret]: “Tifa, Aerith! Ha! Good to see you two, we were worried but it turns out your both doing that cottagecore thing.”

[Tifa]: “We had our share of excitement, you know but what about you? What have you two been up to?”

[Cloud]: “It’s a pretty long story for a video call.”

[Aerith]: “In that case get over here! And bring Marlene to!”

[Barret]: “Of course.”

***

The land being more peaceful everyone camps out for the night  
People watching a competitive match through a screen from Clank.

Shona and T’Challa are in a dance off against Cloud and WereGarurumon with Barret and Kuvira as judges.

Danny is doing Lucy’s hair giving her bantu knots while Misty watches.

Team Avatar, the Best Friend Squad and Pharah and Mercy are making s’mores.

[Korra]: “So, we both met our predecessors today, weird huh?”

[Adora]: “No kidding, it was one thing when I thought it was a vision, but maybe that wasn’t the case maybe it really was her.”

[Catra]: “Two avatar and two She-Ras that’s going to shake things I bet.”

[Asami]: “I wonder what Max would say about this, wait... how are Tenzin, Kya and Bumi going to react to this?”

[Adora]: “Who’re they?”

[Korra]: “Aang’s children.”

[Adora]: “That kid’s children?”

[Asami]: “Time has been affected by worlds coming together in strange ways, we’ve heard some stories about people finding their past and future selves.”

[Catra]: “Or it could be an Aang from another reality like Danielle and Lucy.”

[Korra]: “True, but still, to find their dad as a kid that’ll be weird, I remember Tony and Strange talking about how there weren’t any cases of people vanishing out of existence so that’s not something to worry about at least.”

[Opal]: “To be honest I kinda want them meet, how often are you gonna get a very specific situation like this?”

[Bow]: “I certainly never heard of a situation like that before, oh, we’re almost out of marshmallows,” he gets an arrow from his quiver that twists open a cap with marshmallows inside.

[Mako]: “Is that an arrow full of...”

[Catra]: “Yes, yes it is.”

Pharah looks the marshmallow filled arrow capsule with astonishment and confusion.

Glimmer kept tracing circles trying to magically conjure food, “I did! I made a cake with magic!”

[Bolin]: “Ooh can I try some?” He takes a piece, puts it in his mouth, eyes start watering, tongue burning. “AHH! Wys iss spicy?!”

Pharah and Mercy also took some slices but throws them into the campfire upon seeing Bolin’s reaction, momentarily raises up like a beacon to everyones shock.

***

As the days pass everyone helps out with cleaning up the remaining monsters in the separated city, in time they can finally put T’Challa’s original plan to action.

Shona summons Titan, the eidolon, digs his hands into the earth and lifts the separated city and carries it all the way to the rest of Wakanda reuniting the nation.

It doesn’t take long for repairs to finish up.  
Most of the group moving on, going their own way.

Asami, Korra, Danielle and Lucy are relaxing, Asami and Lucy applying makeup to Korra and Danielle.

[Danielle]: “This feels nice, we didn’t have much in the way of makeup at the bunker, but now that it’s more available, might as well see what it’s like.”

[Lucy]: “To be honest though, I don’t really know what I’m doing, I just hope I don’t screw up too badly.”

[Danielle]: “I think I might like the intimacy of this more than the actual makeup itself.”

[Korra]: “Me to, I feel like we should be doing this alone.”

[Asami]: “Say Lucy I really like your hair.”

[Lucy]: “Oh thanks, been getting my mom and dad to do it from time to time just because I’ve missed it since I was twelve.”

[Asami]: “How does it feel to see yourself as a child running around when you visit?”

[Lucy]: “Well, we kinda already experienced that thanks to the crystal castle part of that base.”

[Danielle]: “In a sense that place did help prepare us to see that, though both of the kid versions of us are playing different games, than we did.”

[Lucy]: “Like playing house with dolls.”

[Asami]: “Oh is one of them pretending to be mommy and the other daddy?”

[Danielle]: “One was the super hero mom and the dragon mom.”

[Korra]: “That’s cute and awesome.”

[Asami]: “Alright now for lipstick.”  
Asami looks at the lipstick for a couple of seconds lost in thought, she wipes her lips with a cloth and puts the lipstick on her.”

Korra looks confused, “Wait what are you doing?”

Asami plants a kiss on Korra’s lips applying the lipstick. “Perks of dating a girl, just give her a kiss and you‘re matching.”

When they finish Asami and Lucy show them a mirror.

[Danielle]: “Babe, You did a good job.”

[Korra]: “Wow, okay I get it, I don’t think makeup is my thing but I get it.”

[Asami]: “Well like I said it’s I just wanted to try it on you once.”

Korra lowers her voice, “I do like it when you put lipstick on other parts of my body though.”

[Danielle]: “Heard that.” 

***

Danielle and Bow encounter Asami, Catra and Light Hope.

[Bow]: “Hey have you seen Glimmer and Adora? I can’t find them.”

[Light Hope]: “I’m looking for Mara.”

[Asami]: “Strange, I wonder where they are.”

Catra’s ears twitch, “You hear that?”  
There are sounds of clanking going on in another room, they follow the noise to find Korra and Adora wearing pots on their heads blocking their eyes, circling each other with Glimmer, Lucy, Mara and Aang cheering on whatever this nonsense is.  
The significant others slowly back away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, Think I’ll take a break or try to shift focus on smaller stories, keyword try.  
> But I did enjoy doing this, just not how long it took.
> 
> I do feel like I rushed the end a bit much, not much of a epilogue or... I don’t know, part of the reason I want to focus on smaller stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Have to admit, the reason I brought tabaxis into this was because I remembered this fic wrong  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662861  
> Using text speak while doing something else and heard “cat face” and “slippers” and my mind filled the blanks cause listening and doing others things hard.  
> The idea was to just make T’Challa more of a cat person and play it up in a dumb way but I went back to check if I remembered it correctly and I didn’t and it seems like too dumb idea.
> 
> I realized while writing Clank and Entrapta probably would be friendly with each other consider Clank was originally going to be a war machine and ended up “defective” and according to her, imperfections are beautiful :)  
> Think these fics are going to be one chapter, last time I did multi chapter I stayed up past christmas eve and my brain couldn’t function enough to put anything in the notes.  
> And I don’t really have the confidence I thought I did I hate how long it takes me to make these.
> 
> I was going to plan on not posting any chapter until the whole thing was done but I kind of just change my mind is it typically harder for people to finish unless they pose a chapter? I just don’t like leaving something unfinished for too long and I usually don’t go as fast as I want to.


End file.
